Humanidad
by La que escribe
Summary: ¡Algo terrible a sucedido! De un momento a otro Mewtwo y Mew se han transformado en seres humanos y ahora deben comenzar un gran viaje para volver a la normalidad. Aquí se verán envueltos en una vida que no les corresponde, aprendiendo y viendo de cerca el mundo de los dueños del uso de razón.
1. El encuentro

Parte 1: el encuentro

Era lo que prácticamente se podía llamar un océano verde. Los árboles de aquel valle se extendían por kilómetros a la redonda, dando la sensación, desde el aire, de que jamás se volvería a ver tierra despejada en esa alfombra gigante.

Atardecía luego de una jornada agradable y tranquila. Las aves se aprontaban a sus nidos, los insectos a sus escondites y los seres nocturnos poco a poco comenzaban a abrir los ojos para el encuentro con las estrellas. Así también lo hizo nuestra criatura, quien, luego de dormir todo el día en un árbol con ramas tan gruesas como la de un baobab, recobró la conciencia al ocaso venidero.

Los últimos rayos del sol se filtraban entre las hojas, dando un toque dorado al bosque que ya comenzaba el cambio de turno. Con lentitud muchos cuerpos, pequeños y grandes, recorrían el suelo, viendo al astro anaranjado que se recortaba en la línea irregular de la montaña.

Uno se esos rayos, casualmente, terminó sobre el rostro del que recién despertaba, cosa que lo molestó bastante. Aún con los ojos cerrados, pudo ver el rojizo brillo a través de sus párpados y gruñó al darse cuenta de que el día terminaba y que era hora de moverse.

Parecía un niño malhumorado al momento de ir a la escuela, pero esta no era la mañana y, obviamente, él tampoco era un niño.

En eso, cuando se decidió a abandonar el árbol apenas el sol se hubiese ocultado por completo, algo se interpuso entre la estrella y su rostro, ya que todo se oscureció otra vez.

Sabiendo entonces que lo que se mantenía frente a él era algo vivo y no alguna rama rebelde, abrió los ojos al fin y pudo distinguir, borrosamente, una mancha rosa suspendida a unos centímetros. Pronto, enfocando la vista, descubrió unos enormes ojos azules que lo miraban fijamente.

"¿Tú eres Mewtwo?", preguntó el ser con curiosidad.

De inmediato entonces el clon abandonó por completo su descanso y se incorporó para averiguar qué era la nueva criatura y, lo más importante, cómo sabía su nombre.

Al sentarse se vio cara a cara con un mew, tal vez más pequeño de lo normal, mirándolo como si el blanquecino fuese la mayor atracción de la historia de la televisión.

"¿Eres Mewtwo?", repitió con la misma actitud.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?", interrogó el aludido con dureza.

"Todo el mundo lo sabe", dijo el pequeño, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

"¿Qué?"

"Ha ha" se rió. "Por supuesto que no todo el mundo lo sabe, tonto."

Entonces Mewtwo se sintió molesto. En primer lugar, el mew apareció de la nada, diciendo que todo el mundo sabía quién era y, lo más irritante, se rió y lo llamó tonto.

"¿Te enojaste?", preguntó el rosa. "¡Mi amigo tenía razón! ¡Eres increíblemente enojón!"

"¿Q-quién eres tú? ¿Qué quieres?"

"Uh… nada, es decir conversar y… conversar."

"¿Conversar? ¿Cómo esperas que me siente a conversar contigo sin saber de dónde vienes? Además, no me has respondido a como sabes quién soy. Según recuerdo, a ti jamás te he visto, aunque debo considerar que los de tu especie son todos iguales y cualquiera podría confundirse."

"¡Oye!" exclamó el mew. "No todos somos iguales. Yo soy perfectamente distinto a mis amigos y a mis padres, ¿sabes?"

"Para mí siguen siendo todos iguales", contestó Mewtwo bajándose de la rama para desperezarse y caminar un poco. El rosa pokémon lo siguió flotando a su lado. "¿Y bien?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Cómo se supone que sabes quién soy?"

"¿Por qué? ¿Vas a borrar mi memoria? Sé que sabes hacerlo."

"Tal vez lo haga", prosiguió el clon hasta llegar a un pequeño riachuelo, en donde bebió y se lavó la cara y las manos. "Pero quiero que me respondas antes."

"¿Tú recuerdas a mi amigo?"

Mewtwo lo miró con obvio enojo. Apenas llevaba unos minutos de conocer al rosado, ¿Cómo esperaba a que supiera de sus amigos? Se lo hizo saber de inmediato, llamándolo idiota sin que el pequeño se diera cuenta.

"¡El luchó contra ti!", dijo el mew con una expresión heroica. "Él es genial, puede pelear y hasta pudo ganarte con un ataque, pero quería jugar un poco."

"¿Jugar?", preguntó el blanquecino con cierto desencajo en su actitud. ¿El mew estaba diciendo que esa gran pelea fue sólo un juego? ¿Una pérdida de tiempo?

"Así es, él es increíblemente fuerte", continuó el rosa. "Yo siempre he querido ser como él, ganar batallas y ser… ¡fantástico!"

"Me alegro mucho", dijo Mewtwo buscando algo entre los matorrales.

"Él me habló sobre ti y su batalla. Dijo que tenías cierto nivel y que podías, no sé, tal vez ganarle a un caterpie."

"¡¿Qué?!" Dijo Mewtwo irritadísimo con ese comentario, poniéndose de pie de inmediato y dejando a su arbusto tranquilo. "¿Crees que soy un debilucho? ¿Quieres que te demuestre cuan débil soy?"

"Sí", contestó el pequeño poniéndose en posición de pelea. "Vamos, quiero que me demuestres si venir tan lejos valió la pena."

Entonces el pokémon más grande se calmó, respiró profundo y con sus poderes psíquicos dejó caer una rama sobre el rosado, quien quedó aplastado bajo el trozo de madera. Mewtwo se agachó, continuó hurgando el matorral, procurando tener cuidado con las espinas y sacó un puñado de moras que de inmediato se llevó a la boca. Masticando le dijo al mew:

"Definitivamente tú no eres él, de eso no hay duda."

"Eso no es justo", reclamó el chico al quitarse la rama de encima. "La idea es que tú pelees contra mí. Lanzar cosas es hacer trampa."

"Lo siento", dijo el clon sacando más de las pequeñas frutas. "Tienes que considerar que soy un pokémon patético y no entiendo de trampas ni justicia."

"Debes pelear conmigo como si yo fuese él. Debes pelear como…", pero no terminó. Con una bola sombra Mewtwo lo envió a volar lejos, muchos, muchos metros de distancia. Pronto se perdió en el follaje y el clon se volteó y caminó buscando más comida.

Avanzó un poco, revisó árboles y arbustos pero no halló demasiado atractivo en los alimentos que se le presentaban. La verdad es que el bosque estaba plagado de pokémon y las raciones ya se encontraban acaparadas por muchos. Sólo quedaban sobras.

Entonces se detuvo y miró hacia arriba. El cielo aún estaba azul, por lo que supuso que la montaña era muy alta y que el sol en realidad todavía no se ocultaba.

"Perdí minutos de sueño, tal vez una hora o más", cerró los ojos. "Sí, definitivamente más", y bostezó tanto, que creyó que se tragaría el bosque entero con todos su habitantes. "Desperté, creo, casi dos horas antes. Maldita montaña, nos engañó a todos. Y lo peor es que no hay nada decente para comer."

Sin embargo, mientras se quejaba, el pequeño rosa regresó, enojado por el ataque sorpresa de su clon indirecto.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?", le reclamó.

"Porque se me antojó. Ya déjame en paz, tengo hambre."

"Así no son las batallas, debes avisar antes de atacar."

"Ah", asintió el más alto. "Entiendo, ¿entonces debo decirte "voy a usar una esfera de energía en tres segundos sobre tu vientre"?"

"Así no, pero debes…", y no acabó porque recibió un nuevo ataque, precisamente en su vientre.

"¿Así está bien?", preguntó Mewtwo cuando lo vio en el suelo.

"¡No!", gritó el rosa otra vez en el aire. "¡Haces trampa!"

"Lo siento, pero ya te lo dije, soy mediocre, no puedo derrotar a un caterpie", le dijo con sarcasmo.

"Era una broma", replicó el pequeño. "Es obvio que no eres más débil que un caterpie."

"…"

"Tal vez lo derrotes, pero jamás a un metapod." Se sonrió, mirando a su interlocutor de reojo. Éste sólo negó con la cabeza y vio hacia otra parte.

"Entonces tú eres más débil que el más patético de los caterpie, ¿no es así? Ya te he hecho caer tres veces."

"La rama fue trampa."

"No, fue un ataque y te dejé en el suelo. Eso me convierte en alguien más fuerte que tú."

"Pero no más fuerte que mi amigo."

"Pero él no está aquí, ¿verdad?"

"No."

"Entonces soy más fuerte", caminó lejos, pero se detuvo a los pocos pasos. "Además, en esa batalla, yo estaba jugando con él", y continuó.

El pokémon rosa se quedó flotando, mirando al clon alejarse. Se sintió enojado con él y consigo mismo, ya que no había logrado su cometido. Pero, en eso, escuchó como el estómago de Mewtwo rugió como la más grande de las fieras. El blanquecino se volteó un poco, tal vez avergonzado por la necesidad digestiva y luego prosiguió con la marcha. El mew entonces se sonrió y voló rápido entre los arbustos.

Mewtwo continuaba su caminata, pensando en las acciones siguientes. Buscaría algo decente de comer y, satisfecho, volaría para continuar su eterno viaje. Su próxima parada sería una ciudad de la que había escuchado un par de veces. Según los rumores, el lugar estaba plagado de los más hermosos jardines. Las más increíbles y extrañas flores se encontraban allí y el clon definitivamente quería agregar eso a su lista de viajes.

Hace ya un tiempo que se dedicaba a eso. Avanzaba y conocía lugares interesantes mientras observaba a la sociedad humana.

A pesar de odiarlos profundamente todavía, debía admitir que tenían cosas que podían llamar su atención. El arte, las comidas, las ciudades, los monumentos. Y si él fue antes un experimento (porque ahora era libre), entonces consideró que los bípedos vestidos también podían serlo. La investigación era algo que estaba implantado en su ser. El saber de todo era lo que le gustaba y es por eso que pensaba en las sociedades como grandes colonias que vivían en una caja, solamente para ser analizada. Prefería pensar así…al menos imaginaba que los papeles se invertían y el "fenómeno" ya no era sólo él.

"Dicen que existen unas flores negras", comentó. "Realmente quisiera saber si ese es un evento natural o no."

"¿Para qué quieres flores?", dijo el mew. "¿Quieres dárselas a tu novia?"

"¿Qué?", preguntó él con exaltación al encontrarlo otra vez, flotando a su lado, preguntándole algo tan estúpido como el hecho de tener una compañera. "¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Te dije que me dejaras en paz!"

"Pero…."

"¡Cómo puedes pensar que voy a tener una novia, estúpido!", y caminó más lejos del pequeño gato rosa.

"Espérame", se acercó. "Era una broma."

"Tal parece que para ti todo es una broma", prosiguió.

"¡No te enojes! Mírame a mí, yo tampoco tengo novia y no me molesta."

"Desaparece."

"No, espera, tengo que hablar contigo", dijo en un tono serio.

"…"

"¡No es sobre novias ni flores!"

"…"

"Tengo comida para ti."

"No la quiero, puedo buscar yo solo."

"Pero tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante, por favor", lo siguió. "No te enfades, ya no diré ninguna broma, lo prometo."

"…"

"Es muy importante, por favor", pero se detuvo cuando Mewtwo dejó de caminar y se volteó hacia él.

"¿Qué quieres?", le dijo con obvia molestia.

"¿Lo discutimos mientras comemos?", y le mostró varias manzanas rojas y de apariencia apetitosa que flotaban a su alrededor.

Mewtwo las miró y sintió que se le hizo agua la boca. Realmente estaba hambriento y hasta el momento no había encontrado algo que de verdad lo dejara satisfecho. Pero esas manzanas se veían hermosas, tan rojas y brillantes. Deseó darles una mordida y dejar que su jugo se deslizara por la comisura de sus labios como todo un niño.

"¿Qué me dices?" preguntó el mew. "¿Nos sentamos a comer?"

"Sólo por un rato", contestó el clon tratando de no mostrarse demasiado interesado, mas el pequeño rosa sabía que su plan había funcionado. Ahora venía la parte más difícil.

Entonces encontraron un claro y se sentaron en el suelo a comer. Eran ocho manzanas, por lo que las repartieron equitativamente, sin embargo, considerando el tamaño de sus cuerpos y de lo que en verdad quería Mew, le cedió dos de las suyas a su clon. Este, sorprendido, quiso regresárselas, pero fue detenido. Sólo lo intentó una vez, tenía mucha hambre.

"¿De qué quieres hablar?", preguntó Mewtwo llevándose la primera a la boca.

"Voy a ir directo al grano y sin rodeos", contestó el pequeño. "En primer lugar, creo que no me he presentado."

"Pero si eres un mew."

"Pero ese no es mi nombre. Me llamo Kawara."

"Ka… ¿qué?", preguntó el clon mirándolo, con la mitad de la fruta en la boca.

"Kawara", repitió el chico.

"¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre?"

"Mi madre me llamó así en honor a un gran mew que habitó nuestras tierras", dijo con orgullo.

"Mh…vaya la tierra en donde vives."

"Mh…", gruñó. "¿Y tú?"

"¿Yo?"

"Tu nombre."

"Mewtwo."

"Pero ese eres tú. Me refiero a tu nombre."

"Me llamo Mewtwo. Soy un Mewtwo y así me llamo."

"Ha, tú te llamas como tu especie y te burlas de mi hermoso nombre", dijo con los pequeños brazos cruzados.

"¿Hermoso?", le preguntó el más grande con cierta burla.

"Oye, no te…", dijo Kawara ligeramente enojado, mas recuperó la compostura y se sentó en paz. "Olvidemos esto, ¿quieres?"

"…"

"La razón por la que vine a este lugar fue para que me entrenes."

"¿Entrenarte?", interrogó el clon acabando la primera manzana. "¿Yo?"

"Así es."

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, mi amigo luchó contra ti y yo quiero ser como él, pero no quiso entrenarme, dijo que no estaba preparado y que soy muy pequeño. Pero yo creo que debo comenzar ahora para ser más fuerte cuando crezca, ¿no?"

"¿Y por qué quieres que yo te entrene?"

"Porque tú luchaste contra él y no te pudo ganar."

"Entonces", se sonrió "Es obvio que soy más fuerte"

"Claro que sí", admitió el rosado. "Sólo estaba bromeando."

"Ya veo."

"Por favor, Mewtwo", le suplicó flotando ahora frente a él. "Tardé mucho tiempo en encontrarte y sólo quiero que me entrenes, quiero ser un gran mew, quiero ser recordado por todos como mi antepasado y quiero que tú me entrenes porque eres el único que ha luchado contra el mew más fuerte que conozco y que no te pudo ganar."

"Ha, con que sí, ¿eh?", dijo preparándose para comer una segunda manzana, mas, al tenerla frente a su nariz, algo cambió la expresión de su rostro en un segundo. "Esta manzana…huele muy extraño."

"¿Extraño?", se acercó Kawara para olfatearla. "Yo no siento nada. ¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí, huele muy desagradable."

"Debes estar aún dormido."

"No, está mal. Prefiero no comerla", y tomó otra, la cual, tal parecía, tenía el mismo problema. Las siguientes, entonces, tampoco pasaron la prueba del olor.

Mewtwo se sintió irritado. Ya se había comido una y, tal vez por su hambre, no se percató del estado de la fruta. ¿Y si estaba envenenada? ¿Si tenía algún producto químico extraño? ¿Y si ahora el clon había contraído un virus mortal?

Culpó de inmediato al pequeño por eso y, más lo hizo cuando bostezó otra vez. Se sentía cansado y, sin querer admitirlo, deseaba volver a la rama y seguir durmiendo.

"Yo también tengo sueño", bostezó el pokémon rosa. "Tal vez debamos dormir."

"No, tal vez esté envenenado."

"No lo estás, tonto. Estás loco, tienes mucho sueño y crees cosas raras. Mira", dijo tomando la manzana y mordiéndola varias veces. "Ves, estoy bien."

"Por ahora, tal vez mueras en un rato."

"No lo creo, sólo…", bostezó. "Vaya, gracias a ti tengo más sueño del que ya tenía."

"Yo también…"

"Te despertaste muy temprano…seguramente quieres dormir."

"No…", se dijo entre bostezos. "Estoy bien."

"¿Qué tal si dormimos para pensar mejor más tarde? Así decidimos como comenzamos con mi entrenamiento."

"Nunca dije que iba a entrenarte."

"Oh", y se acercó a su cabeza para acariciarlo. "Ya duerme Mewtwo, será un largo día y lucharemos mucho."

"No dije que…"

"¿Sabes una cosa? Yo también voy a dormir contigo", y se sentó a su lado, acurrucándose junto al pokémon más grande, quien, considerando sus horas sin sueño, pensó que, tal y como decía su rosa compañero, estaba sólo pensando cosas extrañas debido al cansancio. Seguramente las manzanas estaban bien, no existía ningún peligro.

Olfateó una y se dio cuenta de que el extraño olor había casi desaparecido. Definitivamente era la falta de sueño, así que se quedó sentado y cerró los ojos.

Estaba tranquilo, sabía que no iba a morir envenenado y, de ser así, al menos no se iría solo, partiría con el pequeño pokémon rosa a donde sea que viajen las almas una vez que abandonan sus cuerpos.

"¿Sabes una cosa?", preguntó Kawara. "Si sigues siendo tan enojón, jamás conseguirás una novia para regalarle flores."

"Ya…cállate."

"Sólo…sólo digo la verdad", y ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.


	2. Simios lampiños

Parte 2: simios lampiños

Era la oscuridad absoluta. No hacía frío, ni calor, sólo era la nada, sin embargo, una pequeña luz comenzó a surgir desde el centro de este manto negro. Un resplandor blanco y tranquilo, que, con lentitud, trajo a flote los recuerdos y la conciencia. Este era, sin duda, el momento entre el sueño y la realidad.

Sobre su piel pudo sentir el calor del sol de un día primaveral, la suave brisa y el tacto con la tierra. Escuchó el sonido indiscutible de las aves cantando al cielo y uno que otro ruido lejano de alguna criatura deslizándose sobre el suelo.

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que encontró fue el follaje del árbol que usaba como respaldo. Las hojas eran verdes y se mecían con dulzura. De inmediato pensó en la belleza de las cosas simples de la vida y se quedó así, viendo hacia arriba, sin pensar, sólo sintiendo esa tranquilidad que daba la naturaleza.

En eso, una de las ramas se movió un poco más que las otras y, al hacerlo, dejó caer un potente rayo de sol sobre los ojos del que recién despertaba. Fue molesto, nunca se había sentido muy a gusto frente al astro proveedor de vida en el planeta. Pero ahora lo tenía un poco más abajo que por sobre la cabeza y tardaría mucho tiempo en perderlo de vista.

Fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta. ¿Tenía al sol casi sobre su cabeza? ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible si hace muy poco estaba anocheciendo? ¿Significaba eso que…había dormido toda la noche y que este era un nuevo día? Claramente había perdido una jornada de vuelo nocturno sólo por…un mew.

Se sentó y movió la cabeza varias veces para quitarse el sueño de encima, mas, cuando miró hacia adelante, encontró el peor espectáculo de su vida, el hecho más horrendo, la más terrible de sus pesadillas.

Frente a él, justo bajo su rostro, el cuerpo que descansaba bajo la sombra de un gran árbol era… un ser humano.

Con espanto se puso de pie, sin notar que, al hacerlo, un pequeño niño cayó como un bulto a su lado, todavía dormido.

"¡N-no puede ser!", exclamó con horror al mirarse de pies a cabeza.

Tal y como sucedería en el infierno, Mewtwo, el blanquecino y malhumorado pokémon se había convertido por completo en un ser humano. Su cola había desaparecido, el suave pelaje que lo cubría ahora era reemplazado por un casi invisible vello corporal. Sólo conservaba una gran maraña de cabello de color blanco grisáceo. El resto de su cuerpo, delgado como siempre fue, dejó al descubierto una piel demasiado pálida, tanto como si estuviese enfermo. Su rostro, ahora sólo expresando pánico, tenía un ligero parecido con el que alguna vez fue. Sus ojos, sin duda, conservaron el color original, mas ahora estaban ensombrecidos por sus pobladas cejas. Su nariz era pequeña (como lo fue desde los comienzos de su memoria), pero humana y ya no tenía sus afilados dientes felinos.

Cinco dedos en cada extremidad, uñas, orejas todo, todo absolutamente humano.

No pudo contener el impacto y terminó sentado otra vez, respirando demasiado rápido al darse cuenta de que, a partir de ahora, su vida había cambiado para siempre. ¿Qué iba a ser de él? ¿Cómo volvería a la normalidad? ¿Cómo fue que sucedió esto?

Esas preguntas al parecer no iban a tener respuesta. Estaba mareado, extasiado por la tan repentina metamorfosis.

¿Cómo pudo pasar que él, el pokémon que siempre sintió recelo por la raza humana, terminara convertido en uno de ellos? Ahora Mewtwo se veía como un joven de unos 24 años, sentado en el suelo, desnudo, sin saber que había sucedido con él.

En eso, miró hacia el árbol y encontró a un niño de tal vez 8 años de edad, acurrucado, todavía perdido en el reino de Morfeo. Lo miró por un instante, mas su identidad se le reveló al segundo cuando se quedó fijo en el cabello rosa del infante. Sin duda era Kawara, también transformado.

El cuerpo del que fue un pequeño gato se convirtió en un chico con mejillas sonrosadas y suaves al tacto. Su torso y extremidades lo hacían ver bien alimentado y hasta adorable, con su baja estatura y su rostro inocente.

Mewtwo lo miró, se le acercó y lo tomó del cabello con la rudeza más cruel. El chico se despertó cuando era sostenido por el más grande, a quien no parecía importarte que el pelo del niño era parte de su cuerpo y podría causarle dolor.

"¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?!", le gritó, pero cuando el ex - mew se vio lejos del suelo y alzado de esa manera, comenzó a llorar para que lo soltaran. Así lo hizo el chico de pelo gris y repitió la pregunta teniéndolo en el suelo.

"¿Quién eres tú?", preguntó el niño.

"¿Preguntas quién soy? ¡¿Preguntas quién soy?!", continuó gritando el más grande. "¿No puedes imaginar quién soy?"

"Yo…"

"¿Acaso no te has visto a ti mismo? Respóndeme quien eres tú, tal vez así sepa quién soy yo."

Entonces Kawara observó su cuerpo y, con espanto, le gritó a su compañero:

"¡Nos convertimos en humanos!"

"No me digas", contestó Mewtwo. "¿Sabes? No lo había notado, gracias por informármelo."

"P-pero… ¿Cómo pasó?"

"¿Y esperas que yo lo sepa?"

"…"

"Fueron las manzanas que trajiste, idiota. Después de todo sí tenían algo malo, sí tenían veneno. Pero nos dieron algo peor que la muerte", le dijo. "Qué piensas que vamos a hacer ahora, ¿eh?"

Pero el pequeño, entonces comenzó a llorar y a llamar a su madre mientras Mewtwo se paseaba de un lugar a otro pensando en qué hacer. No quería entrar en pánico y terminar como el niño, acurrucado, sin parar de lamentarse, con la cara llena de lágrimas.

"Fueron las manzanas" se repetía, así que se agachó y tomó una para olfatearla. Fue extraño, ahora parecía una fruta perfectamente normal, por lo que la mordió y tragó. Esperó y nada sucedió. "Maldita sea."

Continuó yendo y viniendo frente al niño que no cesaba su llanto, hasta que Mewtwo se detuvo, lo miró con el odio más profundo y le gritó:

"¡Ya cierra la boca, maldito niño!"

"Pero es que…", hipó Kawara, "ahora somos…"

"¡Humanos, ya lo sé!"

"¿Cómo vamos a volver a…?"

"¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? ¡Me trajiste esas manzanas y ahora mírame! Parezco un maldito humano, con la misma maldita cara de esos simios parlantes."

"Mi mamá dice que es incorrecto maldecir."

"No me interesa lo que piense tu madre, puedo maldecir todo lo que quiera. Además", le dijo de cerca, "¿Por qué te preocupa lo que ella considere correcto o no? Cuando te vea negará de inmediato conocerte y…así nada más, ya no tendrás madre."

"¿Qué?"

"¿Acaso creíste que podrías volver a tu casa? Todos te rechazarán por ser un fenómeno, mi pequeño maldito niño."

"P-pero…", sollozó el chico. "Mi madre me quiere, ella…"

"Su hijo era un mew, pero él ya está muerto."

"…"

"A partir de ahora, mi estimado, te has convertido en un paria."

"¿Un…paria?"

"Así es", dijo Mewtwo alejándose, "bienvenido a mi mundo."

Kawara lo miró caminar y su vista se nubló. Comenzó, entonces, a llorar a gritos, clamaba por su madre, sus amigos, por Arceus y por todo lo que se le ocurrió y que tenía cierto valor para él.

Entretanto, el clon indirecto se sentó en el suelo otra vez e intentó pensar, pero los lamentos del niño estaban perforándole la cabeza. A él no le importaba para nada la familia del chico, pero éste, al parecer, quería comunicárselo a todo el bosque.

"¡Mamá, por favor, ayúdame!", gritaba. "¡Mamá!"

"Ya cierra la boca", dijo Mewtwo poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta el infante. "¡Cállate! ¿Qué no ves que estamos perdidos? ¡Gritar por tu madre no te salvará!"

"¡No, por favor!", continuó.

"¡Ya basta!", gritó el joven tomando otra vez al niño del cabello, mas, cuando se disponía a continuar con su discurso…

"¡Déjalo tranquilo!", dijo una muchacha que repentinamente apareció desde unos arbustos.

Era una chica promedio, no medía más de 1, 60 metros y su edad no rondaba más allá de los 21 años. Tenía el cabello negrísimo y enmarañado, corto casi como el de un hombre; usaba anteojos, tenía una mirada algo distraída, mas, en esta ocasión, expresaba gran enojo. Poseía varias pecas en su cara y otras en el cuello. Usaba una camiseta y pantalones cortos de un color sobrio. Su piel tenía un tono tostado, pero no demasiado.

Parecía muy molesta con el joven de cabello grisáceo, a quien miró con gran ira.

"Suéltalo en este momento o llamo a la policía", le advirtió, por lo que el muchacho hizo lo que le pidió, dejando con poca suavidad al niño en el suelo. "Ahora aléjate de él ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Pervertido!"

"¿Pervertido?"

"¡Papá!", gritó la chica. "¡Papá por favor ayúdame!"

"Humanos… ¡qué no puedan dejar de gritar!", exclamó el joven con hastío.

"Te irás a la cárcel por abusar de ese pobre niño. Mi papá te dejará en el suelo y vas a dormir en una celda, ¿oíste?"

"Guarda silencio, maldita sea", le dijo Mewtwo. "No seas idiota y presta atención. Este niño que ves aquí, no es humano y yo tampoco lo soy. No estoy abusando de él y no soy un pervertido. ¿Piensas que por el sólo hecho de ser humano durante diez minutos he de caer tan bajo como ustedes?"

"Estás…¡estás demente!", dijo ella.

"Para los de tu raza, todo aquel que piensa distinto está demente. Todo aquel que no encaja en su canon es un fenómeno. Sé perfectamente que no me crees, pero no voy a seguir el juego. No soy un humano y lo negaré por siempre."

"No… niño", le dijo a Kawara. "Aléjate de él, ven conmigo, te llevaré a tu casa, tu madre debe estar muy preocupada."

"No", negó el chico. "Mi mamá ya no me quiere", y continuó llorando.

"Esto es insoportable", suspiró Mewtwo, pero miró a la humana y se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, no tenía prueba alguna para demostrar su verdadera naturaleza. Ella interpretaba las cosas a su manera y él tendría que acatar eso. Estaba en problemas, entendía lo que ella creía y tal vez, de verdad podría terminar en la cárcel. "Te contaré una historia", dijo, "estas manzanas que ves a mi lado, fueron las responsables de lo que estás viendo ahora."

"¿Q-qué?", preguntó ella con un repentino interés.

"Hace…bueno, a decir verdad no se hace cuánto tiempo fue, nosotros comimos de esta fruta, nos quedamos dormidos y despertamos así. Es la verdad, no tengo otra historia."

"¿Dices que… las manzanas los transformaron?"

"Veo que no eres tan tonta como imaginé."

"P-pero… ¿ustedes son pokémon?"

"Vaya, me sorprende tu viveza".

"Eso es… imposible."

"Lo sé, pero…"

"Las manzanas tenían otro efecto, ¿cómo fue que…?"

"Espera", la detuvo el muchacho adelantándose un poco. "¿Qué acabas de decir? ¿Tú sabes cuál es que origen de estas manzanas?"

"Bueno…sí", admitió ella.

"Entonces… ¿tú las envenenaste?"

"No, claro que no. No están envenenadas, es otra cosa. Tenían un efecto, pero no era este, la idea es que los pokémon hablaran como seres humanos, no que…terminaran así."

"…"

"Dios mío, esto es…. ¡papá!", gritó otra vez, "¡por favor ven pronto!", y se volteó para correr hacia el bosque otra vez.

"¡Espera!", dijo Mewtwo, pero ella no se detuvo. "Maldición."

Se quedó viendo hacia donde la joven ya no estaba, con el corazón oprimido al saber que había una razón para todo y tal vez una cura. La chica tenía información y, conociendo la enfermedad, fácilmente podrían llegar a una conclusión e idear algún antídoto. Sin embargo, ahora ella ya no estaba. Corría en el bosque sin que el clon pudiese imaginar a dónde había ido.

Esa fue, según él, la única oportunidad de regresar a la normalidad…y se había esfumado tan rápido como llegó.

Otra vez, lentamente, se sentó en el suelo, pero ahora dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos y así se quedó. Kawara entonces cesó su llanto y lo miró. Mewtwo parecía perdido, resignado, sintiéndose terriblemente mal por lo que le ocurría.

"Mewtwo…"

"Dime", susurró el chico de cabello gris, "dime Kawara, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? Somos humanos pero no sabemos cómo serlo correctamente. Ellos tienen reglas, tienen protocolos que nos será muy difícil acatar."

"…"

"En primer lugar, ellos usan ropa. ¿En dónde vamos a conseguir algo de vestir sin robarlo? Ellos viven en casas y trabajan. Según la edad que tengo, debería conseguir un empleo y tú tendrías que asistir a la escuela."

"No entiendo."

"Lo sé, sé que no entiendes y que estás asustado…y yo también", y ambos guardaron silencio por mucho tiempo, tal vez minutos en que el bosque se mantuvo calmo para compartir la incertidumbre de los recién transformados. Sin embargo, poco a poco comenzaron a sentir que unas voces se acercaban. El clon alzó la vista y, a lo lejos, pudo divisar a la chica que lo había llamado pervertido. Corría trayendo de la mano a un hombre mayor, quien la seguía a duras penas. Cuando ya los separaban unos pocos metros, el chico se puso de pie para, de alguna manera, darle la bienvenida a su miseria.

"Aquí están", dijo la joven señalando a ambos desnudos. "Ellos se comieron las manzanas y se transformaron en humanos."

"¡Es increíble!", comentó el hombre con cierta fascinación por lo que estaba viendo. Recorrió a Mewtwo se pies a cabeza con la mirada y lo mismo hizo con Kawara. "¡Es fantástico!"

"¿Disculpa?", preguntó el clon con obvia molestia. "¿Crees que estar en estas condiciones es fantástico?"

"¡Y puedes hablar también!", agregó el adulto. "Creo que hemos hecho el descubrimiento del siglo."

"…"

"Papá…"

"No, me corrijo, ¡el mayor descubrimiento de la historia!", gritó. Entonces, sin soportarlo por mucho tiempo, Mewtwo se abalanzó sobre él, gritándole que ya no era experimento de ninguna clase y que no iba a permitir que lo trataran como tal. Le dijo que era su obligación regresarlos a la normalidad y, que de no hacerlo, iba a encargarse él mismo de que el hombre jamás volviera a tocar un tubo de ensayo.

Kawara quedó boquiabierto al ver al muchacho de esa manera. Ciertamente era la primera vez que hablaban, mas sabía que Mewtwo siempre mantenía la calma aun en las situaciones más difíciles. Pero, en esta ocasión, el clon terminó sacado de sus casillas. Le gritó al hombre como nunca en su vida lo había hecho y éste, asustado, sólo se mantuvo callado, escuchando el descargo del recién convertido.

Fue la chica quien intervino en la situación, separándolos al pensar que, en algún momento, el joven recurriría a la violencia.

"Por favor, basta", dijo en medio de ambos. "Cálmate, ¿sí?", se dirigió al clon.

"¿Esperas que me calme?", replicó éste. "¡El humano me convirtió en esto y está contento! ¡¿Acaso no puedes imaginar cómo me siento?!"

"Trato de hacerlo, pero necesitas calmarte. Por favor."

Mewtwo la miró, lanzó un bufido de hastío y se alejó rápidamente. Le sorprendió el hecho de haber casi perdido el control por completo, sin embargo atribuyó su estado histérico al ser ahora, un humano, los amos y señores del drama y la tragicomedia.

"Papá, no hagas eso", susurró la muchacha al hombre.

"Lo sé, lo siento."

"Imagina que tú te conviertes en un pokémon y no sabes qué hacer, trata de entenderlo."

"Sí, lo lamento", y se acercó al joven. "Oye" le dijo, pero éste no lo miró. "Por favor, te pido disculpas por mi actitud, realmente no respeté para nada tu situación y me emocioné. No volverá a pasar. Entiendo que ahora estamos en un predicamento y que es mi deber como causante de esto el regresarte a la normalidad."

"A él también", susurró el clon señalando al infante que aún estaba sentado en la base del árbol. "Su familia está esperándolo."

"Sí, por supuesto. Ambos regresarán a la normalidad, te lo prometo."

Entonces el hombre les dijo que debían ir hasta su casa para resolver todo el embrollo, preparar un antídoto y ver que por fin, ambos chicos regresaban a sus cuerpos de pokémon.

Recogió las manzanas y el adulto caminó por entre los matorrales, señalándoles que debían seguirlo. La muchacha los invitó amablemente y se aproximó a su padre. Mewtwo se regresó un instante, sólo para ayudar a Kawara a caminar, ya que, producto de la forma de su cuerpo original, el niño no podía mantener correctamente el equilibrio. Avanzó sujetándose del brazo de su clon indirecto, quien de un momento a otro, parecía indiferente a todo.

"Mewtwo… ¿qué te pasa?", le susurró.

"Soy un humano, ¿qué crees que me pasa?"

"…"

Y continuaron en fila india por el bosque.

…


	3. Maletas, pasajes, buses: viaje

Parte 3: Maletas, pasajes, buses: viaje.

La mujer estaba sentada en la terraza de la casa, leyendo tranquilamente una revista cuando su hermano y su sobrina corrieron al bosque porque habían perdido algo. No supo qué fue exactamente, ya que ella no estaba al tanto de las cosas que frecuentaban sus familiares, pero al anochecer anterior a ese día habían hecho lo mismo y en la mañana de la presente fecha.

Hace ya un buen rato que se alejaron, así que prosiguió en su lectura ligera de esa tan agradable tarde. No obstante, en el momento en que imaginó que nada podría quebrantar la jornada, vio al hombre caminado, tras él a la chica y, más atrás, a dos chicos desnudos. Uno de ellos mayor que su sobrina y el otro apenas un niño.

Conforme avanzaban los miró de pies a cabeza, hasta que su hermano estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para preguntar.

"Paul, ¿Q- qué pasa?"

"Convertí a un par de pokémon en humanos", contestó éste entrando a la casa.

"¿Q-qué?"

Mewtwo observó a la mujer cuando estuvo a unos metros de ella. Era gorda, usaba ropa deportiva, el cabello corto y un rostro regordete que se asemejaba a una muñeca de porcelana muy desagradable.

Ambos, mujer y muchacho se miraron por un momento antes de entrar a la casa junto a los demás, sin embargo, cuando la humana se percató del rostro del niño que acompañaba a Mewtwo, de inmediato se lanzó sobre él para tomarlo de las mejillas y apretárselas.

"Por Dios", exclamó. "¡Eres la criatura más adorable de este mundo!"

Kawara sólo se mantuvo con la boca abierta, sin saber cómo reaccionar, hasta que Mewtwo intervino y obligó a la mujer a soltar al niño. Fue entonces cuando ella cayó en cuenta sobre la desnudez del joven, por lo que se ruborizó de inmediato. La chica y el hombre habían desaparecido por el momento, por lo que los convertidos y la humana se quedaron a solas. Ella se sentía incómoda, Kawara confundido y Mewtwo molesto con todo.

"Bien", dijo la chica regresando al grupo. Traía ropa para ambos ex - pokémon, ya que, al igual que su tía, no se sentía a gusto con su desnudez. Sin embargo, cuando pretendió entregarle al clon una camiseta…

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy usar eso?"

"Pero es que…"

"Yo soy un pokémon, no tengo porqué vestirme como un humano."

"Lo sé, pero es que me hace sentir incómoda el verte desnudo."

"Y a mí se me hace incómodo el estar transformado."

La joven se quedó de pie con la ropa en la mano, sin saber qué hacer. Todo el tiempo trató de ignorar el cuerpo del muchacho desde la cintura hacia abajo, sin embargo, su humanidad entera estaba ahí y no podía evitarlo. Y lo peor de todo era que, al parecer, a Mewtwo no le importaba para nada el hecho de caminar desnudo y más, frente a dos mujeres.

"Por favor", dijo la chica. "Al menos cúbrete tu…"

"¿Mi qué?", preguntó él sabiendo exactamente a qué parte de su cuerpo se refería.

"Por favor."

"Mis orejas, mis ojos, mi…", pero no acabó. La tía de la joven tomó la camiseta y se la amarró en la cintura hasta convertirla en una suerte de taparrabo. Mewtwo la miró enojado pero no se lo quitó.

"Así está mucho mejor", dijo la mujer con orgullo, "aunque todavía deja ver su…"

Entonces Kawara fue vestido con una camisa que terminó cubriéndolo por completo y Mewtwo, después de todo, se amarró una toalla porque sintió frío en su zona privada, mas se negó por completo a usar prendas en donde correspondía.

Durante un buen rato nadie habló, sólo escuchaban como, a lo lejos, el padre de la chica conversaba consigo mismo de una manera un tanto alterada. El clon notó que el hombre estaba tardando demasiado y sintió cierta angustia al imaginar que, tal vez, no encontraba la cura que los regresaría a la normalidad. De no hallarla, ¿de qué le iba a servir al muchacho dejar en pésimas condiciones físicas al hombre, si él no volvería a ser un pokémon de todas maneras? Estaba en problemas y, sin querer decirlo, asustado, muy asustado.

Entretanto, notó que Kawara estaba tirando de su camisa, como si necesitara quitársela de inmediato, pero, al no saber cómo, sólo atinó a hacer lo que hacía. Supuso entonces el chico de cabello gris que la ropa causaba molestia en el niño. Claro, toda su vida estuvo desnudo y, de un instante a otro, las cosas cambiaban y debía cubrir su cuerpo.

No soportando por mucho tiempo los resoplidos de Mewtwo por la demora del hombre, la joven caminó lentamente hacia la habitación en donde estaba su padre, para preguntar el porqué de su retraso. El ex - pokémon sólo escuchó unos murmullos y extrañó su tan agudo sentido del oído. Volvió a ver a su compañero, quien mordía con insistencia la manga de la camisa.

En eso, finalmente, los humanos regresaron y, por la expresión en sus rostros, no traían buenas noticias.

"Bien." Dijo Paul. "Tengo una noticia buena y una mala"

"…"

"La noticia mala", dijo, "es que no tengo el antídoto para regresarlos a la normalidad."

"¡¿Qué?!", casi grita Mewtwo. "Pero no puede ser, tú debes convertirnos en lo que éramos, no puedes…es…"

"Calma, tranquilo. Es sólo la mala noticia."

"La buena", continuó la joven, "es que el antídoto es una planta que crece en una montaña. Sólo hay que viajar y llegar a ella. No es difícil."

"Sin embargo", prosiguió Paul, "el lugar en donde crece esa planta está muy lejos de aquí y tomará un par de días el ir y volver, por lo que tendrán que soportar ese tiempo mientras preparo…"

"¡Yo no pienso esperar como un humano!", dijo Mewtwo. "¡Necesito volver a la normalidad ahora! ¡Ustedes no entenderían lo que es el estar en estas condiciones!"

"Tratamos", lo calmó la chica. "Es por eso que vamos a hacer este viaje."

"¿_Vamos?"_, preguntó la mujer. "¿Quiénes van a viajar?"

"Bueno…"

"Viajaré solo", dijo el adulto. "Sé dónde crece la planta. Ustedes se quedarán aquí, cuidando a los chicos mientras yo…"

"No", irrumpió el clon. "Yo iré contigo"

"¿Qué?", dijeron los humanos al unísono.

"Yo también voy a viajar. No confío en ti, simio parlante"

"Pero…", se acercó un tanto la chica. "No tenemos suficiente dinero para más pasajes. Además, mi papá siempre cumple sus promesas."

"No me interesa. Voy a ir con él."

Entonces se dirigió a la puerta como si esperara a partir de inmediato. Tal parece que olvidaba el tan importante detalle de su desnudez casi total. Definitivamente Mewtwo estaba desesperado.

"Papá, ¿qué vamos a hacer?", preguntó la chica.

"¿Me llamó… simio parlante?"

Todos, otra vez se quedaron en silencio. Kawara, sin darse cuenta, todavía trataba de quitarse la camisa. Miraba a su clon indirecto sin saber qué hacer. Había entendido muy poco de la conversación, mas, lo que sí llegó a su razón, fue que no regresarían a la normalidad en un tiempo muy corto. Problemas.

La muchacha observaba como el joven que estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta esperaba a comenzar el viaje. Entonces, al ver casi en su totalidad su piel, sintió cierto dolor empático por el recién convertido. Si ella estuviese en su lugar, ¿importaría la desnudez cuando se está a punto de perder todo lo que se fue alguna vez? Obviamente al chico no iba a preocuparle algo tan humano como el uso de ropa. Suspiró con pesar y se le acercó. Caminó y le sonrió cuando se detuvo a pocos centímetros, mirándolo hacia arriba, ya que la estatura de la humana no le ayudaba en demasía. Mewtwo había conservado su alto, por lo que la joven apenas sí llegaba a su pecho.

"Por favor", le dijo, "cálmate."

"¿Cómo esperas que lo haga si…?"

"Yo sé que te sientes mal, pero actuando así, no llegarás a ningún lado. Hace un rato me llamaste tonta, si mal no recuerdo."

"Y tú me llamaste pervertido."

"Oh, lo siento", se rió. "Pero ese no es el punto. Lo que quiero decir es que, si me llamaste tonta, entonces tú no lo eres."

"…"

"¿Por qué, entonces, actúas tan inmaduramente?"

"¿Qué?"

"Pareces un niño cuando su mamá no le da un caramelo. Actúas como una chica de 15 años que no tiene su tan afamada fiesta. Yo sé que te sientes mal, que crees muchas cosas. Tal vez piensas que nunca volverás a la normalidad, pero sí lo harás. Mi papá va a viajar, el traerá la planta y tú volverás al bosque. Eso te lo aseguro. Pero, por favor", le recalcó, "necesito que te calmes, que no actúes así. Según tú me dijiste, no eres un tonto."

Él la miró sin pronunciar palabra, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Efectivamente se encontraba de pie en el umbral de la puerta, a punto de partir a algún viaje desconocido para conseguir una cura. Sólo una toalla cubría parte de su cuerpo humano, ya no tenía poderes, no podía volar ni usar telepatía o telequinesis. Era sólo uno más de los que tanto odió. Y sí, estaba comportándose como un niño berrinchudo. Tanto criticó a los humanos y estaba mostrando, en su actuación, la parte que más detestó de ellos. Ese afán enfermizo de creer que eran el centro del universo.

Dejó escapar el aire contenido en un gran suspiro, alivianando su alma al hacerlo. La joven tenía razón, debía calmarse. Con irritación y desesperación las cosas no funcionan. Los humanos lo habían comprobado un millar de veces al no pensar antes de actuar, destruyendo demasiadas cosas en el camino que a ciegas intentaban trazar. No podía convertirse en uno de ellos, no en su interior.

"¿Ya estás mejor?", preguntó la humana al ver como cerraba los ojos mientras meditaba en voz baja su situación.

"Sí", contestó él con cierta calma, ya que su tono seguía siendo bastante duro para con la muchacha. "Creo que podré soportar un poco más."

"Eso está muy bien", sonrió ella y luego se regresó a su padre, mas, al hacerlo, descubrió a su tía con una gorra, una malla con fruta y un bolso vacío. "¿Qué estás haciendo con esas cosas?", preguntó de inmediato la joven.

"Bien", contestó la mujer. "Tu nuevo amigo quiere ir con Paul de viaje y yo estoy harta de estar encerrada aquí todo el tiempo. Necesito un poco de civilización Fran, así que…¡todos vamos a ir de vacaciones!"

Todos, incluyendo a los convertidos, miraron con sorpresa a la mujer, quien parecía muy emocionada con la aventura venidera.

Entonces les dijo que tenía bastante dinero guardado como para gastarlo en una loca travesía con dos ex - pokémon. Que se aburría enormemente en su casa del bosque y que quería visitar la ciudad, ver nuevas cosas y disfrutar del paisaje. Les comentó que fácilmente podría comprar pasajes para los desconocidos, ella y su sobrina, además de las provisiones y otros gastos sorpresivos. Les recordó que tenían una carpa y sacos de dormir, fruta, botellas con agua y todo lo necesario. Paul apuntó a la desnudez de los chicos, por lo que la mujer sugirió que Mewtwo, para ella el "testarudo", usara la ropa más decente de su hermano. En cuanto a Kawara, "la criatura más adorable que haya pisado la Tierra", podía arreglárselas con alguna prenda de la joven, algo que haya usado en su infancia y que no fuera muy femenino. Tal parecía que ya tenía todo solucionado.

La joven miró a su padre, quien, al ver el entusiasmo de su hermana, sólo arriscó los hombros y fue a preparar sus cosas para el viaje. La mujer hizo lo mismo y la chica de cabello negro se quedó con los convertidos en la sala. En eso, al mantener la puerta abierta, la fría brisa entró y casi congela a Mewtwo, quien sólo se encogió en sí mismo.

"Yo no sé cuál es tu verdadera apariencia", le dijo la joven, "pero ahora no tienes pelo y tienes que cubrirte. Vamos a ver qué puede quedarte." Y lo invitó a la habitación de su padre, quien se sorprendió al verlos llegar y hurgar sus cosas. Necesitaban algo que se acomodara a la estatura del joven y se tardaron mucho en encontrarlo, mas, finalmente hallaron un pantalón y una camiseta que la tía de la chica había regalado a su padre. En esa ocasión erró en la talla y luego todos olvidaron que debían regresarla a la tienda y cambiarla por algo que sí le quedara bien. Fue una suerte, pensó la joven, que hubiese conservado esa ropa.

Luego fue el turno de Kawara, a quien vistieron con la ropa infantil más sobria que la chica pudo encontrar entre sus antiguas prendas. Así, de esta manera, ambos quedaron listos para salir a la calle, aunque el calzado del niño sólo eran unas sandalias y Mewtwo se quedó con unas viejas zapatillas del padre de la chica.

Pronto aparecieron mochilas, bolsos, una carpa enrollada, tres sacos de dormir, un termo, fruta, sombrillas y varias cosas más. Luego todos se encontraron en la sala, dispuestos a comenzar la travesía, mas, olvidaban cierto detalle importante…

"Creo que nadie nos ha presentado", dijo la chica. "yo me llamo Francesca"

"Yo soy Paul"

"Yo me llamo Emma"

"Yo…", dijo tímidamente el niño, "me llamo Kawara"

"Ka… ¿qué?"

"Kawara"

"Oh, ¡hasta tu voz es adorable!"

"¿Y tú?"

"…M-Mewtwo"

"¿Y qué clase de pokémon eres?"

"Bueno…"

"Sí, dime dulzura, ¿Qué pokémon eres? ¿Un jigglypuff? ¿Un…clefairy?"

"Soy un mew"

"¡Un mew! Esto es demasiado, convertí un mew en humano, eso es…"

"¡Papá!"

"Oh, lo siento"

"Y tú… ¿qué pokémon eres?

"Mewtwo."

"Pero ese es tu nombre, ¿Qué pokémon eres?"

"Sólo…Mewtwo."

Y así, sin más, la casa quedó bajo llave, y todos partieron a donde encontrarían la cura a tan extraño predicamento.


	4. El divino reto

**Nota del autor: Antes de continuar con la historia, quiero decir que sé muy bien que Mewtwo no tiene sexo y que, en teoría, no debería haberse convertido en un hombre, pero se me hace más cómodo así (y supongo que para otros también). **

**Sé además que la trama se está centrando en él y quiero argumentar al respecto.**

**Es mi pokémon y personaje favorito de cualquier cosa por sobre todo.**

**Más tarde descubrirán que hay una razón para esa centralización, sólo basta esperar.**

**Ahora sí, les dejo el cuarto capítulo.**

Parte 4: el divino reto.

Comenzaron entonces una larga caminata hasta la carretera, en donde esperarían un bus que, finalmente, los llevaría a la ciudad. Al vivir en el bosque, las cosas no eran tan fáciles como entre los edificios.

Adelante, liderando el grupo, iba Emma, quien se veía extremadamente entusiasmada con el viaje, olvidando por el momento al pequeño Kawara, a quien consideraba casi un querubín. Tras ella caminaba Paul, pensando en gastos, viajes, comida y en que había convertido a un mew en un humano, algo que realmente se salía de las perspectivas que alguna vez tuvo. Porque convertir a un pokémon era una cosa, pero transformar a un legendario, a un ser tan escurridizo como el gato rosa, era algo que a cualquiera llenaría de honores.

En seguida avanzaba Francesca, llevando una mochila y una botella con agua en sus brazos. Se sentía contenta de poder realizar un viaje con tal propósito. Por una parte, al igual que su tía, hace mucho tiempo que no veía un edificio y, por el otro lado, le parecía increíble el caminar con dos pokémon convertidos. Sería una aventura memorable, tal vez digna de ser escrita en algún cuento.

Kawara continuaba la línea, aunque iba bastante cerca de la joven, pero no lo suficiente como para caminar a su lado.

Al final, en la retaguardia de la fila, Mewtwo avanzaba con temple cansado y aburrido. Llevaba en su espalda dos sacos de dormir, uno suyo y el otro de Kawara, ya que creyó que éste no podría cargar tal peso. Sin embargo, no se veía abrumado para nada con su equipaje. Pensaba en lo que la chica le había dicho y en la razón que tenía. Ciertamente no debía desesperarse, ahora era un humano y tendría que soportarlo un poco más. Comportándose como un niño berrinchudo no iba a llegar a ningún lado, así que resolvió pensar en que cada paso lo llevaba más cerca de la cura y en que, una vez recuperado, podría, tal vez y sólo como una pequeña venganza, hacer volar la casa de los humanos por los cielos como una singular nave espacial.

Miró hacia atrás, a la vivienda, y se rió para sus adentros al imaginar tal evento. Sin embargo, cuando se volteó para continuar la marcha, fue Kawara quien realmente se robó su atención.

Detengámonos un momento en lo que hacía el pequeño de cabello rosa cuando caminaba en la fila.

Como Mewtwo era mucho más alto, sólo miraba fuera de foco hacia donde se encontraba Emma, no obstante, cuando regresó de su alocada y vengativa idea, encontró que Kawara caminaba de una manera que no dejaba de ser singular. Mantenía las piernas abiertas, muy separada la una de la otra, mientras avanzaba casi como un militar. Sus brazos, extendidos hacia los costados, parecían estar manteniendo el equilibrio del cuerpo del niño. Era como si intentase moverse en un espacio con hierba demasiado alta, por lo que debía esquivarla con precaución.

Sólo imitaba a los demás.

Mewtwo se lo quedó mirando un momento, ya que absolutamente nadie en la naturaleza, ni humano ni pokémon se desplazaba de esa manera. Se veía como una estatua tratando de moverse por primera vez en su rocosa vida. El clon intentaba comparar la soltura del pequeño que apareció en la rama del árbol y de este niño que, tal parecía, no sabía caminar.

Entonces fue ahí cuando el joven de cabello gris recordó que, efectivamente, Kawara no sabía caminar, ya que sus patas eran demasiado torpes en tierra y la levitación se convertía, así, en su único medio de transporte. Se dio cuenta de que hasta hace unos minutos, él mismo había servido de soporte para que el niño pudiese movilizarse.

De repente, el chico se detuvo y se lanzó casi de cabeza al suelo. Mewtwo lo miró un momento mientras se sentaba e intentaba poner un pie en su cabeza, cosa que no lograba efectuar.

Estaba torciendo su cuerpo lo que más podía, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. Su pie no llegaba hasta su cabeza.

"¡Necesito rascarme!", gritó, por lo que los humanos se voltearon de inmediato a verlo. Mewtwo se había detenido también, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

"Pero… ¿Qué estás haciendo?", preguntó Francesca acercándosele.

"Intenta rascarse la cabeza", dijo Mewtwo. "El muy idiota todavía cree que puede hacerlo así". Y sin más se agachó, tomó la mano del niño y la puso en su cabeza. Esto claro, con muy poca delicadeza. "Ráscate con las uñas".

Kawara bajó su pierna, miró su extremidad superior e hizo lo que su clon le dijo. La picazón se fue y el niño pudo respirar tranquilo. Luego se puso de pie y los humanos pudieron percatarse del modo de caminar que tenía el chico.

"¿Por qué caminas así?", preguntó la joven agachándose a su altura.

"Es que yo no…"

"No sabe caminar", aportó Mewtwo adelantándose un poco.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso?", le dijo la muchacha. "¿Cómo es posible que no pueda caminar?"

"Kawara sólo sabe volar, pero jamás usa sus pies", contestó viéndola de reojo. "Además, se siente muy incómodo con la ropa. Preferiría mil veces estar desnudo"

Francesca se volvió al niño y casi con lástima le dijo que no tenía más opción, que el uso de prendas le era obligatorio por un tiempo y que debía caminar. Entonces lo tomó tiernamente de las manos y le enseñó, con lentitud, a movilizarse como humano, cosa que el chico aprendió muy rápido. Sin embargo, aún mordía su camiseta con regularidad.

"Tal parece que tú no tienes problemas", le dijo Francesca a Mewtwo, quien sólo se arriscó de hombros.

"Soy un pokémon bípedo, puedo caminar por mis propios medios", le contestó, mas no agregó que la ropa no le producía demasiado inconveniente, al haberse acostumbrado a usar, hace mucho tiempo, una pesada y molesta armadura. La camiseta y el pantalón sólo le provocaban cierto cosquilleo, aunque extrañaba sentir la tierra bajo sus pies.

En eso, mientras veía que la humana caminaba de la mano con Kawara, sintió que un enorme peso casi lo envía a volar lejos. Emma había regresado para llevarse al niño, ya que era demasiado hermoso…según ella.

Se lo arrebató a Francesca y volvió a su lugar, liderando el grupo. Paul le dijo que tratara con más cuidado al chico, a lo que ella le contestó que eso hacía. Pero el hombre no se refería a Kawara, sino a Mewtwo, quien por poco pierde un brazo y gran parte de la espalda. La joven se le acercó para cerciorarse de que estaba bien.

"Sí, he resistido peores avalanchas", comentó. La chica se rió en voz baja, pero lo dijo que no repitiera algo como eso frente a la mujer, ya que ésta había comenzado una dieta y, a creencia suya, había perdido ya varios kilos. El mencionar que seguía exactamente igual o incluso peor, desataría el desastre en el viaje.

"En ocasiones es un poco histérica", le susurró.

"Dime el nombre de un humano que no lo sea"

"Bueno…yo no lo soy", contestó la chica con orgullo. "Además, la histeria no es un problema sólo de humanos. Tú eres bastante cascarrabias e HISTÉRICO, así que no juzgues a los demás", y sin otra palabra se volteó y caminó junto a su padre, riéndose para sus adentros del rostro de Mewtwo cuando lo llamó de esa manera. Éste, bastante molesto, por un pequeño instante quiso arremeter contra sus dichos, pero sólo estaría confirmando lo que intentaba negar. Se limitó entonces a sobarse el brazo y a caminar más rápido.

En eso, a lo lejos, divisaron por fin un terreno pavimentado: la carretera, así que todos, como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo sin decirlo, comenzaron a avanzar a mayor velocidad.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar, así que, en vista de que el lugar estaba vacío, se detuvieron bajo la sombra de un gran árbol.

"¿Qué estamos esperando?", preguntó Kawara a su clon, quien sólo lo miró de reojo.

"Un autobús."

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Un medio de transporte."

"¿Y para qué sirve?"

"Oh, no lo sé, ¿tal vez sirva para transportarse?", le dijo con sarcasmo. "Los humanos son inútiles", agregó el clon sin considerar que estaba rodeado de tres de ellos, "no saben volar o movilizarse demasiado lejos, así que usan estos vehículos para hacerlo. Realmente son bastante competitivos. Lo que no pueden lograr, lo inventan."

"¿Cómo debo tomar eso?", preguntó Francesca, "¿Cómo un cumplido o un insulto?"

"Como quieras."

Entonces pasaron los minutos y el camino seguía vacío. Ni un auto, un camión, ¡al menos una bicicleta! Nada, absolutamente nada.

Emma pronto se aburrió y se sentó sobre la mochila que había dejado en el suelo. Paul miraba su reloj y a Kawara, reprimiendo el deseo de hacerle una gran y productiva entrevista. Su hija se sentó también, invitando al niño a acompañarla, quien aceptó de inmediato.

Sólo los hombres mayores se quedaron de pie.

"No te sientas triste", dijo Francesca al pequeño, quien la miró al escucharla. "Pronto todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes."

"…"

"Piensa que esto es un gran desafío que debes ganar."

"¿Un desafío?"

"Ha", se rió Mewtwo con sarcasmo. "Yo lo llamaría una pesadilla."

"…", la chica sólo frunció el ceño y no le contestó, ya que su preocupación era que el niño no terminara todo el viaje llorando al extrañar a su familia. Lo sacaría adelante y lo regresaría a la normalidad. Era sólo un infante, Mewtwo, en cambio y como decía Emma, era un testarudo.

Sin embargo, cuando la joven le dijo que todo era una suerte de desafío, Kawara reflexionó al respecto, pensando en el entrenamiento que, en teoría, pronto comenzaría con Mewtwo. ¿Qué tal si toda esta experiencia de vida, el hecho de encontrarse en un límite, en un momento clave de su existencia no se tratara de algo más que, efectivamente, un entrenamiento?

Entonces, como un rayo, saltó hasta llegar a su clon, quien lo miró de reojo al sentirlo tan próximo. El niño se veía extasiado, algo había cambiado la perspectiva de todo.

"¡Fue Arceus!", gritó con sobrado entusiasmo.

"¿Qué dices?", preguntó el chico de cabello gris con indiferencia.

"Fue él, él nos convirtió en humanos."

"Tonto, las manzanas nos transformaron. ¿O es que acaso ya lo olvidaste?"

"¿Pero quién fue el que las puso en mi camino?"

"Estos humanos, tu torpeza."

"No", negó tajantemente el chico, dispuesto a defender su postura a como diera lugar. "Fue Arceus, él nos está entrenando. ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Yo quería que me entrenaras y luego nos pasó esto! Eso significa que, antes de comenzar, debemos pasar esta prueba para hacernos más fuertes y luego… ¡serlo más!"

"¿Arceus?", se rió irónico, "tú crees en algo como Arceus?"

"¿Y tú no?"

"…"

"En fin", dijo el niño, "cuando esto termine y ganemos el desafío, tú y yo, Mewtwo, ¡nos convertiremos en los pokémon más fuertes del mundo!"

"Yo ya lo soy, niño."

"¡Pero lo seremos aún más!", y alzó un puño al cielo, como si quisiera retarlo. "¿Escuchaste eso Arceus? ¡Mewtwo y yo nos convertiremos en los pokémon más fuertes del mundo y ni tú ni nadie podrá detenernos!".

Fue entonces cuando comenzó a reírse como el clásico malvado de una película retorcida. El clon indirecto sólo lo miró, negó con la cabeza y siguió viendo el camino a espera del autobús. Para él, lamentablemente, Kawara había enloquecido.

Emma gozó con la momentánea demencia del niño, considerando que, aun así, se veía adorable y Francesca sólo se acercó y le dijo que se quedara tranquilo y callado.

"Voy a demostrarles a todos que yo puedo lograrlo", prosiguió el infante, "¡Ya nadie me dirá que soy sólo un niño!".

"Nadie te ha dicho eso", le susurró la chica, "debes estar tranquilo y sólo concentrarte en que pronto recuperarás tu cuerpo."

"Sí".

"Allá viene", dijo Paul señalando algo al final del camino.

Tal y como decía, a lo lejos, vio que un vehículo se acercaba hasta detenerse frente a ellos. El pequeño ex – mew quedó perplejo con tal armatoste, imaginándoselo como un monstruo devorador que había llegado a ellos. No obstante, y siguiendo la línea del casi desvarío, pensó que esta también era parte del reto del dios pokémon, así que tragó saliva y se aprontó a subir cuando se lo indicaron, mas, instintivamente, se aferró a Mewtwo, quien lo repelió con hastío. Entonces encontró el cuerpo de Francesca y se sujetó a ella para no sufrir solo. Es que ese sonido, esa puerta extraña que se abría por sí sola, las ruedas, el humo, todo aterrorizó al muchacho.

Paul pagó su pasaje y Emma el suyo y el de sus invitados, quienes subieron y se sentaron rápidamente. Como Kawara se negó por completo a soltar a la humana, ésta se sentó con él. Mewtwo, sin querer estar cerca de la mujer que casi lo hace perder el brazo y del hombre que los convirtió, prefirió acomodarse junto a un humano neutral, una señora que sólo se limitó a voltearse un poco cuando se percató de la presencia del joven. Rápidamente regresó a mirar el paisaje exterior. Entonces, sin más, los adultos se sentaron cada uno en los lugares que quedaban desocupados.

El chofer bostezó, se limpió un poco la nariz y el vehículo se puso en marcha.

Pasó mucho tiempo, tal vez media hora en que no veían más que árboles, sitios eriazos y una que otra casa en el recorrido. Pronto Kawara se olvidó de su miedo, diciéndole a la chica que el viajar en un autobús era muy semejante a estar volando. Ella sólo le sonrió y comenzó a responder a todas las preguntas que el niño hacía.

Mewtwo, que estaba sentado al lado derecho de Francesca, después del pasillo del bus, claro, sólo negó con la cabeza y pensó que el pequeño de cabello rosa era un ignorante, ya que consultaba por cosas demasiado obvias. ¿Jamás en su vida había visto una casa? (había estado hace muy poco en una) ¿Una piscina? ¿Una cerca? ¿Un camión? ¿Un arado? No lo podía creer. Todas esas cosas ya estaban grabadas en la mente del clon como algo del diario vivir. Definitivamente Kawara nunca había tenido contacto con el mundo exterior.

Y el viaje continuaba por esos paisajes tan despojados de civilización masiva.

Arriba el sol bajaba por el cielo con lentitud, faltándole, tal vez, unas tres horas para tocar la línea del horizonte. Pero en eso, como una aparición fantasmal, el chofer pudo ver que se acercaban a la ciudad. A lo lejos veía ya los primeros poblados y, más allá, los edificios y las grandes construcciones. Habían transcurrido cincuenta minutos desde que el grupo se subió al vehículo.

"¡Oh!", exclamó la mujer que acompañaba a Mewtwo, "Ya vamos a llegar". Y rápidamente buscó algo en su bolsillo. Extrajo un papel, el cual acercó paulatinamente a su cara para poder leer lo que allí había escrito. No lo lograba. Tal parecía que su vista no era la mejor, así que, al darse cuenta de que a su lado se hallaba un joven que, por su edad no tendría problemas visuales, pensó en que él podría informarle sobre el mensaje de su papel.

Con amabilidad le pidió al chico si podría leer lo que necesitaba saber, señalándole un par de líneas que se dibujaban con una línea no muy oscura. El joven tomó el papel y lo observó un momento.

"¿Necesitas que lea sólo esto?", preguntó con indiferencia.

"Sí, por favor. Olvidé mis anteojos y no logro ver. Es una dirección anotada ahí abajo."

"Entiendo", contestó él. En ese momento, Francesca se volteó al escucharlo hablar y lo descubrió con la hoja en la mano mientras la mujer le decía algo. La situación fue clara para ella y también el problema. Como pokémon obviamente Mewtwo no sabría leer, pero su edad aparentaba la de un chico que sin problemas podía asistir a una universidad. La mujer se extrañaría mucho cuando él le dijera que no tenía conocimiento de las letras humanas y levantaría sospechas de su verdadera identidad. ¿Cómo sacarlo del embrollo sin avergonzarlo? Porque decir que un muchacho de 24 años no sabía leer, en pleno siglo XXI, no dejaría a nadie indiferente.

Se acomodó sus propios anteojos un momento, pensando en la solución cuando, al hacerlo, recordó su realidad. Si ella se quitaba los cristales, quedaba prácticamente ciega. Todo el mundo se convertiría en un conjunto sin acabar de manchas difusas que la volverían loca. Claro, ¡Mewtwo podría tener un problema semejante! No necesitaba usar anteojos todo el tiempo, mas no podía leer sin ellos. Emocionada por su gran idea, se adelantó un poco para informarle a la mujer al respecto antes de que pasara más tiempo, sin embargo, cuando se disponía a hablar, Mewtwo se dirigió a quien le pedía ayuda.

"Aquí dice: Avenida El Manzano 346, entre las calles Libertador y Las Palmas. Justo frente a la estación de servicio."

"Muchas gracias joven", le dijo la mujer guardándose el papel en el bolsillo. "La verdad es que es muy difícil poder ver las letras cuando no tengo mis anteojos"

"Ya veo", le dijo él. Pasaron unos segundos más, el vehículo recorrió varias calles de la ciudad y la mujer pronto se puso de pie porque necesitaba bajar.

Cuando Mewtwo se sentó otra vez, notó que Francesca lo miraba con los ojos redondos, boquiabierta al escucharlo leer sin problemas.

"No menciones a nadie lo que acabas de ver, ¿oíste niña humana?", le dijo con molestia al no haberse percatado de que la chica lo observaba.

"P-pero…"

"¡A nadie!", le ordenó con rudeza.

Francesca entonces se acomodó las gafas y no pudo evitar pensar en la identidad del chico de cabello gris. ¿De verdad era un pokémon? ¿Cómo era posible que supiera leer? A menos que…

"¿Inventaste lo que leíste?", le preguntó con timidez.

"No. No podía engañar a esa mujer", contestó el joven con enojo. "Ya cierra la boca y no vuelvas a mencionar esto, maldita sea."

Pero la curiosidad de la chica era demasiado grande, mas sólo se limitó a suspirar y a mirar a Kawara. Entonces, como un experimento, acercó la botella que llevaba al niño y le preguntó qué decía en la etiqueta. Pero el chico sólo la miró y le contestó con otra interrogante.

"¿Qué es leer? ¿Quieres que beba de eso?"

Se volteó otra vez hacia Mewtwo, quien parecía ya mucho más enojado con la actitud de la joven. Lucía como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción. Al ver esa mirada tan furiosa, Francesca sólo resolvió preocuparse del paisaje exterior.


	5. Demasiado humano

Parte 5: demasiado humano.

Cuando el bus partió para continuar su recorrido, el grupo se desperezó y, acomodando todo el equipaje, decidieron caminar hacia la terminal. Pero en cuando ya comenzaban la marcha, Francesca no había acomodado correctamente la frazada que llevaba enrollada en la mochila, por lo que ésta cayó al suelo y la desequilibró hasta hacerla casi terminar en la acera.

Fue Mewtwo quien la sujetó y le entregó de regreso su reemplazo de cama portátil, ayudando a colocarla en su espalda otra vez. Sin embargo, al ver la escena, Emma se cubrió las mejillas con las manos y se rió como una loca.

"¡Fran!", le dijo a su sobrina, "¡creo que ya te hiciste de un novio!"

Entonces el chico casi se pone azul de odio, a diferencia de la muchacha quien se ruborizó a tal extremo, que parecía el más maduro de los tomates de la historia.

"¡Es cierto!", exclamó Kawara, "ahora sí tienes una novia para regalarle flores."

"¡Silencio, niño!", ordenó el clon, con tanta rabia en su mirar, que el chico de inmediato de volteó y continuó caminando.

"Ya basta todos", les dijo Paul. "Emma, no digas tonterías y no molestes a Francy, ya ves cómo se pone cuando le hablas de chicos. Además, Mewtwo no es humano y jamás, según su cara…", lo miró y arqueó una ceja, "sentirá algo así por una mujer."

"Yo sólo digo lo que veo", contestó la tía y decidió proseguir la caminata hacia donde esperaban los buses.

Mewtwo se acomodó bien sus propias cosas e, ignorando a Francesca, guió sus pasos hacia los humanos, refunfuñando un sinfín de maldiciones hacia éstos y su raza. La chica, en cambio, se echó aire en la cara con una mano y se les unió.

"Bien", les dijo Paul cuando los vio a todos cerca, "si tomamos el bus apenas entremos a la terminal, llegaremos, según creo, en la madrugada de mañana."

"¿En la madrugada?", preguntó Emma conmocionada. "¿Estaremos toda la noche en el bus?"

"Bueno, son doce horas de viaje, ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Quieres que use tele transportación?"

"¡Yo sé usar tele transportación!", dijo Kawara emocionado, "podemos ir más rápido"

"Pero tú…no tienes poderes"

"…es cierto…", susurró.

"Aun así agradezco tu intención de ayudar"

"¡Eres tan adorable!", lo abrazó Emma como si se tratase de un oso de felpa. El ex – mew intentó zafarse para recuperar el oxígeno, pero no pudo respirar sino hasta que la mujer lo soltó.

En eso finalmente llegaron a la terminal. Como un gran espectáculo, el lugar se le presentó a Kawara, quien quedó boquiabierto al encontrar tal cantidad de buses y personas yendo y viniendo en todas direcciones. Ambos, los dos convertidos, al verse rodeados de tantos humanos, se sintieron en extremo incómodos, al punto de dar varios pasos hacia atrás.

Sus compañeros les dijeron que todo estaría bien y que no debían preocuparse de nada, pero aun así…

Paul y Emma se alejaron para comprar los pasajes lo antes posible, descubriendo que el bus partiría en una hora y media más, por lo que tenían bastante tiempo de sobra. Entonces la tía, sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó la mano de Kawara y lo llevó consigo hacia la calle. Paul de inmediato le preguntó a dónde se dirigía, por lo que la mujer le contestó:

"¡Voy a comprarle ropa linda a mi niño hermoso!",

"Oh no", dijo el hombre, "¡tu tía va a gastar todo su dinero en ropa!" y partió corriendo tras ella para detenerla.

"Bueno", suspiró Francesca arriscando los hombros. "Mi papá no podrá evitar que ella compre lo que quiera, pero al menos podrá mantener un poco de dinero a salvo."

"…"

"¿Quieres ir de compras?", le preguntó a Mewtwo, quien no se había movido de su lugar ni para salvar a Kawara de las manos consumistas de Emma.

"No".

"Yo tampoco", dijo. "¿Quieres caminar un poco por la calle?"

La chica avanzó un tanto y, de mala gana, el clon la siguió, solamente para no quedarse abandonado en la terminal.

Efectivamente frente a donde ellos esperaban el bus, se alzaba un gran centro comercial, en el cual, obviamente había entrado parte del grupo de viaje. Por el contrario, Francesca guió los pasos de Mewtwo hacia una serie de puestos de productos artesanales que se extendían a lo largo de la calle.

Él, observando, se quedó de pie al comienzo de la calzada, sintiéndose extraño entre tantos humanos. Pero, imaginando que la confianza en sí mismo era una falencia en el chico de cabello gris, Francesca tomó la mano del joven y lo invitó a unírsele. Éste, perdido en su estupor, no notó que caminó varios metros enlazado con la humana por sus dedos.

Ella se detenía en cada puesto, explicándole al muchacho sobre algunas cosas que llamaban su atención, pero las respuestas que él daba a estas definiciones se limitaban a monosílabos o a "ya lo sé", "lo imaginaba", "no es demasiado difícil entenderlo".

La chica sentía que Mewtwo era el completo opuesto a Kawara y no sabía cómo llegar a simpatizar con él. Ya que, a pesar de que su edad lo hacía ver como un joven maduro y responsable, la desesperación que mostró al inicio del viaje le habían hecho convertirse en un niño asustado por un momento. Ella no quería que se sumiera en una depresión al hallarse en tal embrollo, así que intentaba distraerlo, mostrándole cosas interesantes del mundo humano.

Pero él estaba ajeno a estos esfuerzos. Lo que ahora ocupaba su mente era el hecho de verse rodeado de bípedos vestidos que lo miraban y susurraban cosas al pasar a su lado, viéndolo de reojo y sonriéndose con disimulo. Nunca le gustó sentirse observado y, en este lugar, de un momento a otro creía que todos estaban haciendo precisamente eso.

Pero mientras eso sucedía, la chica pensaba en que su compañero de paseo sabía demasiadas cosas, nada lo sorprendía, tal parecía que el mundo humano estaba insertado en su ADN. Lo que ella le enseñaba, él ya lo conocía. Entonces, pensó, Mewtwo actuaba como todo, menos como un verdadero pokémon convertido. Sólo al inicio del viaje, cuando estaba desnudo en su casa, fue en ese momento cuando realmente el pareció desesperado, angustiado, como lo estaría quien cambia de cuerpo repentinamente.

Tal vez lo había aceptado, tal vez ahora estaba tranquilo, pero aun así, había algo en el chico de cabello gris que molestaba a la humana al punto de sentirlo no tan pokémon a su lado… Pero lo era, así lo había dicho, ese fue el resultado de comer las manzanas modificadas.

Lo miró un momento. Sí, a pesar de todo, debía meterse en la cabeza que el muchacho era un pokémon y que actuaba extraño, tal vez, porque el cambio había sido demasiado brusco y no conocía otra manera de expresar su tormento que no fuese comportándose así.

Francesca caminaba y tras ella, Mewtwo, quien a cada segundo comenzó a avanzar más y más rápido, mirando a los humanos y ellos a él. No, no quería estar allí, no con esas criaturas que tan mal le hacían. Avanzó así varios metros hasta que terminó chocando con el cuerpo de la joven. Ella, sorprendida, terminó casi de bruces en el piso. Logró anteponer su mano derecha mientras que, con la izquierda, sujetaba sus anteojos.

El chico, al verla en el suelo, de inmediato se agachó para socorrerla, pero la muchacha parecía molesta, dejando de lado todas sus cavilaciones sobre la angustia del joven.

"¿Por qué me empujaste?"

"Lo siento, no era mi intención, sólo estaba…"

"Si no te agrado sólo tienes que decírmelo, ¿está bien?"

"…"

Pero su silencio le indicó a la humana que algo en el ex -pokémon no marchaba a la perfección. Vio su cuerpo sudado, sus manos nerviosas, la miraba ida, el rostro abatido. Pensó que podría estar cansado, mas, al ver como vigilaba el entorno pudo darse cuenta de que el problema de Mewtwo era el estar entre los humanos.

"Oye", le dijo, tratando de hablarle como lo haría a un niño…o a un pokémon común y corriente "nadie va a hacerte daño."

"Ha, crees que estoy…"

"¿Asustado? Sí, sí lo creo."

"¿Asustado? Que tonta eres, niña humana, no estoy asustado, es sólo que no me gusta estar…"

"¿Rodeado de gente? ¿Por qué? ¿Alguien alguna vez te hizo daño?"

"Eso no te importa", contestó él endureciendo sus facciones y mirándola fijamente.

Las personas caminaban a su lado y lo veían de reojo al alejarse. La muchacha notó que era eso lo que estaba molestándolo, así que miró el resto de los puestos y pensó un momento. Entonces se aproximó a un hombre y le habló. Mewtwo la observó y la vio regresar con una gorra en la mano.

"¿Sabes por qué la gente te mira?"

"…"

"Es por tu cabello, tonto. Dime, ¿cuántos chicos de tu edad tienen el pelo gris, o blanco como el tuyo?"

"…"

"Además, mírate, eres muy alto, mucho más que todos aquí. Obviamente la gente se extraña con eso porque la mayoría es de baja estatura, ¡como yo! Apenas llego a tu pecho y tengo que mirar hacia arriba para hablarte" y se aproximó para colocar la gorra negra en la cabeza del joven. "Así ocultas un poco tu cabello y no te sientes tan incómodo."

Él sólo se amoldó la visera pero no se la quitó. Francesca le sonrió y lo tomó del brazo para continuar el recorrido, pero Mewtwo se zafó rápidamente y caminó solo.

"Yo no te hecho nada", dijo la chica algo molesta, "¿por qué eres así?"

"Eso no te importa. Déjame tranquilo y recuerda que soy un pokémon, obviamente he de sentirme incómodo al estar rodeado de muchos humanos. No soy como ustedes."

"Pero en este momento sí, eres un humano", se defendió la chica avanzando a su lado.

"Pero sigo siendo un pokémon por dentro, tonta."

"Ha", se rió ella, "claro, eres muy pokémon por dentro". Mewtwo se detuvo y la miró. "Eres tan pokémon que sabes leer, que entiendes de todo lo que ves, que sabes casi en su totalidad a actuar como un humano. Claro, ¡eres muy pokémon!"

"¿Qué estás insinuando?"

"Bien, hace mucho rato que pensé en esto, ¿sabes? Desde el momento en que estábamos en la casa y después le explicaste qué es un autobús a Kawara", se detuvo la muchacha frente a él, alzando la vista para mirarlo directo a los ojos. "Cuando te vi en el bosque estaba confundida, porque… bueno, eras un chico desnudo con un niño ídem. Luego fuimos a la casa y a Kawara se le hacía muy incómodo estar vestido, ¿y a ti? No he visto que te quejes de tu ropa, caminas perfectamente y no has hecho nada que de verdad delate tu identidad de pokémon." Mewtwo la escuchaba, tratando de mantenerse tranquilo ante los dichos de la humana. Ella había decidido expresar todos sus pensamientos sobre él para confirmar su identidad. "Caminas como si nada, como si siempre hubieses tenido este cuerpo", continuó, "y, lo peor de todo, Mewtwo, ¡tú sabes leer!"

"Ya cierra la boca", caminó él, pero la chica lo detuvo.

"Ningún pokémon sabe leer, ninguno. No es que quiera insultarte, pero un pokémon no tiene la inteligencia suficiente como para aprender a leer, entender los símbolos e interpretarlos. Sabes muy bien sobre cultura humana y, oh Dios, ¡sabes leer!"

"¡Silencio!", le ordenó el convertido. "Cierra la boca, niña. Te dije que no lo mencionaras, ¿o es que acaso no entiendes?"

"Pero es que…no es normal que un pokémon sepa leer". Entonces el joven se vio cada vez más enojado, acusado de su verdadera identidad. La chica estaba restregándole en la cara todo eso que él sabía y que no quería escuchar. En ese momento, finalmente, la hizo callar con una mirada y comenzó a hablar:

"Ya lo sé, tonta. Sé perfectamente que no es normal saber leer para alguien como yo. Sé muy bien que soy tan sólo un pokémon que debería estar acicalándose con la lengua, cazando y pensando en aparearse cada temporada…aunque no pueda", susurró. "¡Sé demasiado bien que soy un fenómeno, niña!"

"…"

"No necesito que me lo repitas, no tienes porqué recordarme todas las cosas anormales que hago. No te importa como aprendí a leer ni la razón por la que no me incomoda la ropa. Ese es asunto mío y así seguirá. Es mi historia, mi vida y se irá conmigo a… la tumba o a donde sea que vaya cuando muera" y sin más continuó caminando. "Ahora muévete, a menos claro, que quieras perder el bus y quedarte aquí"

"¿Y por qué estás tan seguro de cómo llegar a la terminal?"

"Ahí hay un letrero, niña ciega. Soy el fenómeno que sabe leer, ¿recuerdas?" y apuntó a una señalética en donde se indicaba la forma más rápida de llegar a donde esperarían los buses. Francesca lo miró, apretó los puños y lo siguió.

"¡Y aun así lees tranquilamente todo lo que se te pone por delante!"

"Sí, ¿cuál es el problema? Puedo leer lo que quiera con tal de no verbalizar. Además tú ya lo sabes y, considerando que eres una humana, no tardarás demasiado en decirle a todo el mundo. ¿Vale de algo seguir ocultándolo?"

"Me dijiste que no lo comentara y es lo que voy a hacer"

"Fantástico, eres un fenómeno entre los humanos", le contestó sin mirarla.

"¡¿Por qué eres así, maldita sea?!", lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo y volteándolo hacia ella. "¿Por qué te comportas como un niño inmaduro? Mewtwo, sabes leer, eres especial y lo que aprendiste, sea como sea que lo hayas hecho, es maravilloso. Tienes una herramienta que puede hacer grandes cosas, puedes…."

"Convertirme en un fenómeno, ser mirado como un extraño por todos. Exactamente con la misma expresión con la que me viste cuando me escuchaste. No es normal que un pokémon sepa leer, no es correcto que un ser como yo juegue con cosas humanas. Las letras y su aprendizaje les pertenecen a los de tu raza, no a alguien como yo."

"Pero… ¿por qué te empeñas en tratarte así? ¿Por qué te metes en la cabeza que eres un fenómeno, Mewtwo? Sé cómo te miré porque, obviamente me pareció extraño después de saber tu historia con Kawara. Pienso que tienes mucho que contar, un pasado interesante, algo lindo que…"

"¿Lindo?", la irrumpió, "¿Piensas que mi historia puede ser algo lindo? No seas tonta, niña, mi pasado es todo lo que quieras menos lindo. Soy un fenómeno por comportarme como un humano y me lo repito para no olvidarlo y estar preparado mentalmente para cuando otro me lo recuerde." Y se volteó para seguir caminando.

Francesca lo miró alejarse, pensando en qué clase de historia podría tener el convertido, si es que lo era en realidad. ¿Cómo había aprendido a leer? ¿Quién le enseñó? ¿Por qué se avergonzaba tanto de eso? Ella no imaginaba que de verdad esto podría ser una vergüenza, porque esa sabiduría era un martirio para quien en realidad no debería tenerla. Mewtwo era un pokémon, él no debería leer y aun así lo hacía. Era un fenómeno, un extraño, un anormal y él lo sabía mejor que nadie. Era su secreto, su vergüenza, nadie en el mundo debía saberlo y ahora, lamentablemente, una humana se había enterado y lo consideraba… algo maravilloso.

"Niña tonta", pensaba para sus adentros, caminando rápidamente hacia la terminal. "Maldita niña tonta".

Ella lo miraba, veía su cabello oculto bajo la gorra, su piel el extremo clara, su altura tan sobresaliente y a pesar de eso, por un momento pensó con más fuerza en la posibilidad de que el chico en realidad no fuera un pokémon convertido. Su forma de actuar, de caminar, de hablar, su entendimiento, su inteligencia y esa tan increíble habilidad que había comenzado esta discusión. No, Mewtwo no tenía algo que de verdad lo delatara como un pokémon. Francesca pensó entonces, cada vez más segura, que el joven era un ser humano por completo. Los lentes de contacto podrían explicar el tono violáceo de sus ojos, la tintura para el cabello era algo fácil de conseguir y el resto, simple imaginación. Medir dos metros no era común, pero tampoco imposible, es decir, no existiría la NBA de no ser así.

"¿Sabes una cosa?", dijo ella cuando él todavía no se apartaba demasiado. Estaba dispuesta a comunicarle su conclusión final. "Yo que creo que tú inventaste tu nombre. Creo que sólo Kawara es un pokémon y lo convenciste para que te siguiera la corriente, pero en realidad, tú eres humano. Te molesta que yo sepa que sabes leer porque delataste tu verdadera identidad."

"¿Qué?'", se volteó él un poco.

"Es lo que creo y, hasta ahora, no tengo evidencia que demuestre lo contrario."

"¿Y qué ganaría yo haciéndome pasar por un pokémon convertido?"

"No tengo idea y quisiera saberlo, pero, por ahora, sigo firme en lo que creo. Pero no te preocupes, niño humano, prometo no decírselo a mi papá o a mi tía. Una vez que tomes el antídoto y todos vean que eres un fraude, terminará para siempre tu engaño y serás enviado lejos por demente."

"Si crees que soy por completo humano, dime porqué me incomoda tanto el estar entre ustedes. Hace un momento quise salir corriendo de este lugar y por eso te empujé. ¿Eso lo haría un chico cualquiera?"

"No, pero sí uno que está actuando."

"¿Actuando?", le preguntó ya más molesto. "¿Tú crees que yo…estoy actuando?"

"Claro, no has hecho algo por demostrarte verdaderamente pokémon. Hasta ahora has cometido muchos errores en tu _gran teatro_, así que finges incomodidad para que yo sienta lástima por ti y por tu transformación y, ¿sabes una cosa? Funcionó, es decir, te compré una gorra para que pudieses ocultar tu cabello como si eso de verdad te afectara. ¡Pero que torpe soy!", comentó mirando al cielo.

"…"

"Esa incomodidad es la forma de _mostrarte _no humano, simulando odio y molestia todo el tiempo. Pero es sólo tu manera de actuar. De verdad es que sí, sería un poco ridículo verte lamiendo su manos o tus piernas o… no sé, cosas que haría un verdadero pokémon."

Entonces Mewtwo, alteradísimo, quiso rebatirle, quiso ver desaparecer a esa humana que se atrevía a llamarlo mentiroso y, peor aún, a decir que su metamorfosis era sólo producto de la mente retorcida de un chico extraño. Sintió que se burlaban de él. Tanto detestaba a la raza humana, ahora era uno de ellos y una muchacha aparecía en la trama para decirle que todo eso era una mentira, que era un fraude. Toda su incertidumbre estaba siendo usada para trapear el piso, toda su angustia era sólo una actuación para ella. ¡Toda su arruinada vida era una enfermedad mental!

Quiso acercarse, quiso tener sus poderes para deshacerse de ella, para vaporizarla en el aire y ya no ver rastros de la humana. Quería demostrarle quien era en realidad, quería que la última imagen que viera la chica en su vida, fuesen los poderes del pokémon más fuerte del mundo.

Pero no podía…. Era tan sólo uno más.

"¡Qué niña más estúpida!", comentó el chico en voz alta y continuó caminando. "¡Que maldita niña más estúpida!"

"¡Vaya que sí actúas bien!", le dijo la joven cuando lo vio alejarse, "¡De verdad pareces angustiado!". Pero él no se regresó, prosiguió la marcha cada vez más rápido, con los puños apretados y la cabeza gacha.

Francesca lo había lastimado en lo más profundo. Lo había llamado mentiroso, le había dicho que toda su transformación era sólo una locura… y todo eso le dolía.

No era el hecho de que lo dijera esa humana en particular, sino el que de verdad no hubiese algo en su nueva apariencia que pudiese demostrar lo que era su real naturaleza. Se sentía mal porque ella no podía entender cuánto le dolía, cuánto estaba sufriendo por dentro, cuan perdido se hallaba.

Los humanos habían forjado su personalidad, lo había herido desde el inicio de su memoria y ahora se veía exactamente como uno de ellos. No, no quería aceptar esa realidad, no quería mirase al espejo y ver el rostro de un simio lampiño. Ansiaba volver a ser un pokémon. No por sus poderes, no por sus habilidades, no, era simplemente porque necesitaba no ser humano, no ver su anormalidad y los recuerdos de su cruenta vida tatuada en su piel.

Y esa chica no lo entendía, no veía que sufría, no podía sentir como él.

"Yo…. Yo no soy un humano", susurró a nadie. "Yo soy un pokémon, soy un pokémon, ¡un pokémon!"


	6. Demasiado pokémon

Parte 6: Demasiado pokémon

Cuando Kawara fue tomado por Emma y llevado al centro comercial, jamás imaginó que extrañaría tanto a su clon ni que querría con toda el alma el verlo cerca. No importaba cuan cruel fuera, cuanto lo golpeara o lo llamara idiota. No, nada de eso importaba mientras pudiese contar con el único que transitaba por el mismo predicamento y que, en ese momento, se acercaba un poco a lo que podía recordar de su familia.

Pero mientras la mujer avanzaba y él caminaba a su lado, esos pensamientos todavía no emergían y se dispersaban por su mente.

Frente a ellos se alzaba el centro comercial, un enorme edificio lleno de tiendas, patios de comida, estacionamientos, farmacias y todo lo que una ciudad tenía repartido en sus calles. El niño miró estupefacto como la puerta de bienvenida se abría por sí sola cuando ellos se aproximaron y fue el primer momento en que quiso dar marcha atrás, pero la mujer no parecía interesada en los temores de un pokémon convertido que nunca había estado en un lugar como ese.

Entraron y ella habló sobre comprar ropa decente. Kawara no tenía idea del significado de esas palabras y se lo hizo saber de inmediato. Pero a diferencia de Francesca, quien se había molestado en contestar a todas sus interrogantes, Emma sólo se rió y lo llamó "adorablemente ignorante". La mente del niño quedó en blanco.

Caminaron un poco pero pronto los alcanzó Paul, quien jadeaba al haber corrido con el peso de una mochila, una carpa y un saco de dormir a cuestas.

"Emma", dijo sin controlar su respiración, "regresa a la terminal ahora mismo."

"Pero Paul", se volteó la mujer, "¿Cómo esperas que presuma el haber encontrado al niño más bello del mundo teniéndolo con esta ropa?"

"Tú misma le compraste esa ropa a Francy."

"Sí, cuando ella tenía ocho años, Paul. Además, eso fue en el siglo pasado y las cosas han cambiado mucho."

"Pero…el centro comercial es demasiado caro. Vas a salir de aquí con una camiseta y sin un peso en los bolsillos."

"No importa."

Y discutieron un poco respecto al dinero y lo costoso que era comprar en las tiendas de este lugar. Emma soltó a Kawara por un momento, quien, viéndolos así, tuvo miedo de encontrarse solo. A su alrededor los humanos se paseaban en grupos o en solitario, cargando bolsas, conversando, comiendo, escuchando música. Había mujeres gordas como Emma, chicas jóvenes muy parecidas a Francesca. Muchas de estas personas se volteaban en dirección al niño y le hacían notar lo adorable que era. Sus ojos azules y su cabello rosa se robaban la atención de todos, quienes le sonreían y comentaban entre sí. Pero a él no le gustaba ser el centro de las miradas. Quería irse, quería regresar al bosque. Fue en ese momento cuando sintió por primera vez el deseo de correr hacia Mewtwo. Pensó, que al igual que cuando subieron al autobús, el clon lo repelería y pronto el niño quedaría a la deriva. No importaba eso, se decía, quería tenerlo cerca, a su lado.

Los sonidos del lugar lo envolvieron como si se tratasen de un huracán. La música de fondo, las conversaciones, los vehículos del exterior, el ruido de una caja registradora, el llanto de un bebé, la discusión entre Emma y Paul, más y más gente. Salían de todas partes y a todas partes iban. Miró hacia arriba buscando algo que no fuese la tortura de estar ahí, pero no lo conseguía.

En eso, escuchó algo que realmente lo asustó. Si bien muchas veces había escuchado a Mewtwo o a alguno de sus amigos hablar telepáticamente dentro de su cabeza, el descubrir una voz que abarcaba todo el centro comercial como un monstruo gigante, por poco lo hace llorar.

"El dueño de la camioneta Chevra, color gris, placa patente XYZ8 por favor diríjase al mesón de información más cercano."

Y el mensaje se repitió varias veces y la expresión del niño se tornó en pánico.

¿Qué era "camioneta"? ¿Placa patente? ¿XYZ8? La mente del inocente de Kawara estaba a punto de estallar y sólo pensó en su lejana madre, quien seguramente no tenía idea de lo que sucedía con su pequeño. Porque sí, debía admitirlo, había sido un error salir siendo todavía tan niño, pero es que quería probar a todos que ya era lo suficientemente maduro como para enfrentar la vida solo. Grave error.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar su apacible hogar o la tranquilidad del bosque y, como si hubiese visto al mismísimo demonio, comenzó a correr sin rumbo establecido.

Los humanos que lo acompañaban se percataron de eso y rápidamente lo siguieron, pero el niño se movía como una liebre por entre los compradores, corriendo, como un loco, hacia el lado contrario a la salida.

Tenía miedo, quería llegar a un sitio solitario y poder respirar en paz, pero no conseguiría eso en un centro comercial.

"¡Detengan a ese niño!", gritaba Emma apenas corriendo tras su hermano.

"Por favor, ¡Está sufriendo un ataque de pánico!", agregaba Paul avanzando a pesar de su carga. No podía darse el lujo de perder al chico. En primer lugar era un mew, una fuente legendaria para la investigación de pokémon y, en segundo lugar, Mewtwo iba a matarlo cuando se enterara. Corría, pero Kawara era más veloz.

Su único pensamiento era salir y encontrar a su clon, pero sólo veía tiendas, humanos, bolsas y más y más ruido se le venía encima. En eso se dio cuenta de que necesitaba descansar y vio hacia atrás. El hombre estaba varios metros de distancia y la mujer no se veía cerca. Debía perderlo para recuperar energías, así que, entrando a una gran tienda, dio varios giros entre la ropa colgada y se metió tras unos pantalones.

Respiró jadeante. Frente a él se alzaba una pared y, a los costados, sólo había más y más vestimenta humana. Se encontraba a salvo…por el momento.

No era justo, a Mewtwo no lo trataban así. Tal vez porque era más grande y porque su sola mirada en ocasiones producía terror. Tal vez era su actitud y seriedad. El niño no entendía sobre conceptos de belleza humanos, pero se había dado cuenta de que la gente lo miraba muy distinto a como miraban al clon. Claro, el infante no tenía idea que su rostro era adorable y el del chico de cabellos gris, o más bien su mirada, para nada expresaba ternura. Pero Kawara no tenía idea de esas apreciaciones y pensó en cómo salir del centro comercial y encontrar al muchacho.

Tal vez si actuaba como él podría conseguir un poco de respeto. Comenzó a recordar las cosas que caracterizaban a su clon y que mantenían a raya a la mayor parte de los seres humanos. Primero, Mewtwo era muy cruel; segundo, detestaba con el alma a los primates más evolucionados; decía lo que pensaba sin importar los sentimientos de los demás; no se reía, estaba enojado casi todo el tiempo, le cerraba el paso a cualquiera, no confiaba en nadie y hasta sería capaz de hacer desaparecer a todos con un ataque si no conseguía lo que quería. Bien, se dijo, debía ser prepotente y antipático, así, tal vez, lo dejarían en paz.

Pensó también que esta era una parte más de la prueba que le había impuesto indirectamente el dios pokémon, Arceus, quien tal parecía, tomó la decisión de entrenar a estos dos convertidos para que se convirtieran en los segundos seres más fuertes del mundo (el primero debía ser, obviamente, él). De seguro había llegado el momento de enfrentar el desafío solo y tendría que hacerle frente lo mejor que podía. Tal vez, en ese preciso instante, Mewtwo también sostenía alguna lucha que medía su fuerza y voluntad para el agrado del dios.

Entonces se asomó de su escondite y se aprontó a salir. No había moros en la costa, por lo que de inmediato se puso en marcha hacia cualquier lado con tal de encontrar la salida. Era un reto y no le agradaba para nada. Pero, cuando ya avanzaba unos metros, un par de manos regordetas lo alzaron del torso y lo sostuvieron en el aire.

"No vuelvas a huir así, hermosura", le dijo Emma triunfante. Era hora, se dijo el niño, debía demostrarle que no era tan sólo un pequeño. Puso entonces su cara de odio, y la mujer lo miró extrañada.

"Suéltame ahora mismo, humana odiosa."

"¿Qué?", preguntó ella con el rostro desencajado.

"Déjame ir en este momento, primate súper crecido", le dijo, recordando como su amigo se había referido a los humanos en una ocasión, haciendo una burda imitación también de Mewtwo.

"¿Qué…qué estás diciendo?"

"Lo que oíste, humana gorda y fea."

Entonces Emma lo soltó y en niño se quedó en el piso un momento. Había funcionado, ser Mewtwo por unos minutos le había permitido mantener a la mujer en su lugar. Se sintió poderoso y feliz, ya que no tendría que soportarla más. Pero, para su desgracia, lo que venía a continuación arruinaba por completo su castillo de alegría.

Emma sollozó, luego cayó de rodillas al piso y comenzó a llorar a gritos. Kawara quedó sorprendido ante tal espectáculo. Le pareció que las paredes del edificio temblaron con el lamento de la humana, quien gritaba el no ser gorda y fea, que se esforzaba en cambiar, que estaba cansada de que todos la tratasen mal. Él se alejó, luego de puso de pie, dispuesto a abandonar el lugar, pero, en ese momento, Emma lo sujetó del brazo y lo obligó a voltearse.

"Nunca imaginé que tú pudieses decir algo así", hipó. "Yo creí que eras un buen niño, pero ahora veo que eres igual que el testarudo de tu hermano."

"M-Mewtwo y yo no somos hermanos", intentó soltarse, mas no lo logró.

"No me importa. Has aprendido malas costumbres de él y ha ensuciado tu pureza. Ese chiquillo mal educado que no sabe lo que es decencia ni las buenas costumbres. No…no permitiré que tú también termines convirtiéndote en un delincuente juvenil. Ese chico es… ¡un testarudo y enajenado mental!"

El enorme estornudo de dio Mewtwo en la puerta de la terminal hizo creer a Francesca que el chico había contraído una grave gripe al haber estado desnudo en el bosque, pero él siguió caminando, ignorando a la chica y a los humanos que lo vieron sorprendidos.

"Cielos, espero que no sea la gripe porcina", comentaron muchos.

Mientras tanto Paul, quien buscaba en una tienda de electrónica, sintió el estruendo que alertó a todos en el lugar. Suspiró con hastío, ya que sabía precisamente de donde venía tal lamento.

"Alguien la llamó gorda", se dijo y se dispuso a ir hacia allá antes de que el desastre se volcara sobre el centro comercial.

Al llegar, y tal y como había supuesto, Emma todavía lloraba, pero ahora sostenía a Kawara con todas sus fuerzas, abrazándolo como una madre abnegada.

"¡Suéltame humana gorda, fea, idiota, HORRIBLE!"

"No, no puedes ser como él, tú eres lindo y adorable. Ya no hables así, por favor."

"¡Déjame en paz, estúpida!"

"Por favor espíritu del mal, abandona este cuerpo y vete con tu verdadero dueño."

Paul los miró un momento y a todas las personas que los rodeaban. Por un instante quiso dar media vuelta e irse, simulando no conocer a los involucrados, pero no quería dejarlos ahí. Tarde o temprano todos iban a enterarse de que eran familiares.

Unas personas intentaron darle agua a Emma, quien seguía llorando sin cesar. Nadie entendía en realidad lo que sucedía. Algunos susurraban que el niño, para ellos el hijo de la mujer, se había convertido en un rebelde como su hermano mayor. Otros decían que la desdichada sufría por las locuras de su esposo y que su hijo lo prefería a él por sobre su progenitora. Más atrás pensaban que la mujer simplemente estaba loca. Alguien apuntó que el chico tal vez ni siquiera era su hijo y los que quedaban susurraban cosas contra el supuesto esposo de Emma, ese vil y demente hombre maleducado que se paseaba por el mundo haciendo fechorías.

Paul sólo pensaba que debía sacarla de ahí y llevarla a la terminal lo antes posible, así que, respirando profundo, se acercó al grupo y alzó la voz.

"Emma…", dijo algo temeroso, "ya es hora de regresar."

"¿Usted es el padre de este niño?", preguntó alguien con cierto enojo. Todas las otras personas se voltearon hacia él con miradas inquisidoras.

"No." Contesto temeroso. Se sintió juzgado por todos los presentes y creyó que esto era peor a encontrarse en la puerta del cielo…o del infierno.

"¿Conoce al demente que hace sufrir a esta mujer? ¿Es usted?"

"No, yo soy su hermano y este niño no es su hijo. Él es…bueno, un pariente lejano, el hijo de la tía del hermano de la sobrina de mi tatarabuela"

Todos los miraron un momento, calculando el grado de familiaridad de ese árbol genealógico, pero pronto abandonaron el intento y se volcaron a Emma, diciéndole que todo estaría bien y que debía encargarse de la educación del chico para que no se convirtiera en un delincuente.

"Por supuesto", asentía la mujer, "no permitiré que este niño se convierta en un testarudo."

"Bien", dijo Paul, "ahora que ya estas mejor, creo que podremos volver a la terminal."

"Por supuesto que no", contestó su hermana dejando atrás su lamento. "Vine a comprarle ropa a mi niño y es lo que voy a hacer."

Y se puso de pie, tomando de la mano a Kawara y se dirigió al departamento de ropa infantil, ya que pretendía sí o sí salir del lugar con el chico vestido de forma presentable.

Por su parte el niño otra vez se sentía sobrepasado por todos, así que, rendido, decidió quedarse quieto y callado ya que, a fin de cuentas, regresarían a la terminal.

Paul suspiró y siguió a su hermana con desgano, resignado a verla comprar lo que ella considerara "decente" para el chico al que tanto veneraba.

Entonces se quedaron estacionados en la sección "infantil" de la gran tienda. La mujer buscaba camisetas, pantalones y zapatillas para Kawara, mientras el hombre que lo convirtió estaba sentado a su lado, esperando.

Poco a poco se acercó más a él, como el típico joven tímido que quiere confesarse a la chica a la que siempre amo en sueños. Pero, obviamente, este no era el caso.

"Eh….", carraspeó, "Kawara, ¿podría hacerte un par de preguntas? Si no te molesta, claro."

El niño lo miró pero no le contestó así que, basándose en el dicho de "el silencio otorga", Paul se agachó y comenzó un interrogatorio sobre todo lo que quería saber.

Cuánta era la población de mew que el chico conocía, hasta dónde podían llegar sus poderes, cuáles eran las limitaciones extremas de éstos, cómo podía explicar la capacidad de transformarse en todos los pokémon, cómo podía aún sobrevivir una raza de seres que apareció en el principio de los tiempos de las criaturas no humanas.

Pero el niño no entendía la mayoría de esas interrogantes, por lo que Paul perdió más tiempo explicándole que logrando respuestas. Kawara no sabía lo que era población y su concepto de cantidad de limitaba a "mucho" o "poco", dependiendo de lo que él estaba a acostumbrado a ver. Puede que cinco mew fuesen un número considerable para el convertido.

Respecto a sus poderes, dijo que todos eran muy fuertes y ya no supo cómo contestar el resto. Él sólo nació un día soleado, así que no conocía el "inicio de los tiempos".

El hombre suspiró con resignación. No le servía de mucho el haber convertido a uno de los pokémon más poderosos del mundo, si éste no entendía absolutamente nada de nada. ¿Qué información iba a conseguir al respecto? ¿Qué clase de conocimiento legendario iba a poder manejar? ¿Acaso iba a presentarse a la sociedad científica diciendo que había convertido a un mew y que éste era la ignorancia encarnada?

Era como poseer el computador más poderoso, con una increíble cantidad de GB, con el procesador de mayor tecnología, con la mejor gráfica y un sonido envolvente. ¿Servía de algo eso si no tenía electricidad con la que hacerlo funcionar?

Entonces llegó Emma con la ropa y llevó al chico al probador. Paul se quedó sentado pensando que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, Mewtwo tuviese más información, pero, luego de ver su forma de ser, imaginó que el aventurarse a conversar con el muchacho sólo resultaría en algo demasiado incómodo y terrorífico.

Miró al techo y suspiró.

"Soy un científico fracasado…pobre de mí."

**Nota del autor:**

**¡Hola chic s! Si estás leyendo esto, significa que sigues la historia y eso me hace muy feliz. Gracias.**

**A jugar un poco. ¿Cuál fue tu parte favorita de este capítulo y por qué?**

**La verdad es que hago esto para aplicar sus comentarios a lo que viene a continuación, a otros fanfics y a escritos en general, así que, por favor, conversemos sobre esto en sus "reviews", los cuales agradezco mucho.**

**Simplemente eso.**

**Carpe diem. **


	7. Tarde en la terminal

Parte 7: Tarde en la terminal.

Francesca estaba sentada en uno de los bancos de la terminal. Tenía su mochila en sus piernas y miraba constantemente hacia la entrada por si divisaba a su padre. Quedaban 45 minutos antes de que el bus partiera a Villa Esmeralda y no se podían dar el lujo de perderlo. No habría otro sino hasta el día siguiente.

Pero sus familiares no aparecían.

Por su parte, Mewtwo estaba de pie, negándose por completo a compartir el asiento con la chica que lo había tratado de mentiroso. No era el único banco, eso era obvio, pero tampoco quería alejarse demasiado. ¡Podrían irse y dejarlo a la deriva con los buses!

En eso, Paul los vio y los saludó desde lejos. Kawara entonces, localizando a su clon, se zafó de la regordeta mano de Emma y corrió a toda prisa hacia el chico de cabello gris, quien sólo los había visto de reojo sin mostrarse interesado.

El pequeño ex –mew estaba emocionado. Se había sentido tan solo en el centro comercial, con dos desconocidos y un montón de mirones que no habían hecho otra cosa más que incomodarlo. Mewtwo era el único que todavía lo mantenía cerca de su naturaleza felina. Compartían el predicamento y pronto se convertirían en maestro y discípulo.

Estaba tan feliz de verlo otra vez que aceleró sus pasos, con los ojos desbordantes en lágrimas y se lanzó sobre el muchacho, quien no lo había visto venir. Mewtwo cayó de espaldas con Kawara encima, abrazándolo como un loco.

Francesca se cubrió la boca con estupor. Fuese o no pokémon, ese golpe en los omóplatos realmente fue muy fuerte. Sólo el concreto amortiguó la caída del chico, así que se puso de pie y se le acercó.

El niño seguía llorando de alegría, pero el rostro del clon sólo expresaba un gran dolor. Con dificultad se acomodó un poco y luego, con la violencia que caracterizaba su actuar, tomó a Kawara del cabello y se lo quitó de encima.

"¡Imbécil!, le dijo furioso. ¡¿Quieres que termine con la columna rota?!"

Pero en infante rápidamente regresó y volvió a abrazarlo. Mewtwo otra vez lo repelió y el niño lo intentó de nuevo. Definitivamente estaba muy feliz pero su clon jamás entendería eso. Kawara se mantuvo en el torso del más grande, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y derramando más y más lágrimas.

Finalmente fue Francesca quien lo tomó con suavidad y permitió que Mewtwo se pusiera de pie, sólo para soltar un gran gemido de dolor. Se encorvó y sobó un poco su espalda, pero el golpe había dejado un profundo sufrimiento que no sanaría sino con buen masaje y ungüentos. La chica sabía que el muchacho jamás permitiría eso.

"Kawara", le dijo la humana, "no debes hacer eso, si vas a abrazar a alguien, debes avisarle antes."

"…"

"¿Ya ves cómo quedó Mewtwo? Debes tener cuidado."

Una vez terminado en parte el conflicto (ya que la espalda del clon seguía doliendo), Paul los reunió a todos y les dijo que si necesitaban orinar, que ese era el momento. Entonces, dándose cuenta de que le quedaba poco tiempo, Kawara se acercó a un árbol, hizo un pequeño agujero y se agachó, casi sentándose en él.

Fue Francesca quien lo vio e intentó detenerlo, pero cuando dio varios pasos notó que sus pantalones nuevos, los tan hermosos jeans que Emma le había comprado, terminaban completamente arruinados, empapados por el desecho líquido del infante. Éste, satisfecho, se puso de pie, respiró tranquilo y caminó, pero al hacerlo, descubrió que sus zapatillas, también nuevas, estaban llenas de agua y que hacían un sonido gracioso con cada paso que daba.

Francesca sólo lo miró, Paul se quedó fijo en el suelo, definitivamente decepcionado de la poca inteligencia del chico, Mewtwo se cubrió la cara con la mano y negó con la cabeza y Emma, dramáticamente, cayó de rodillas, exclamando a los cuatro vientos sobre la arruinada ropa nueva del niño.

Y finalmente, los hombres terminaron en el baño. El adulto le explicó al chico clonado cómo debía hacer sus necesidades, pero él sólo simuló escucharlo, dado que sabía perfectamente todo lo que implicaba el estar en un excusado.

En tanto que Mewtwo estaba en uno de los cubículos, Paul sentó a Kawara sobre un lavamanos y le quitó la ropa inferior. Luego, con rapidez, lo limpió con una toalla húmeda (la cual había llevado para cubrirse la cabeza al momento de subir los cerros buscando la planta. Ahora estaba arruinada, no podría lavarla sino hasta regresar a casa), lo secó y le puso otra vez el pantalón viejo de Francesca y las sandalias que traía. El resto lo metió en una bolsa y dejó ésta dentro de otra, para que, de esta manera, el olor y la humedad no arruinasen el contenido de la mochila.

Llevó al niño a un excusado y le enseñó a orinar, conocimiento que el chico absorbió de inmediato. Definitivamente nadie estaba dispuesto a comprar ropa nueva para que ésta terminara sus días orinada y perdida en una bolsa.

Mewtwo terminó con "sus asuntos" y se lavó las manos, ignorando por completo la mancha grisácea que se movía frente a él en el espejo. No quería ver su rostro humano bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Paul también desocupó su vejiga y les dijo a los chicos que lo siguieran para reunirse con las mujeres, quienes todavía no hacían presencia en el andén cuando los hombres llegaron. Sin embargo, a los pocos minutos las divisaron caminando hacia ellos.

Cuando estuvieron todos juntos, Mewtwo se adelantó un poco y, hablando un tanto más alto, se dirigió al hombre.

"¿Sabes algo muy gracioso que ocurrió mientras tú no estabas aquí?"

"¿Algo gracioso?", preguntó el humano al momento en que los demás miraban al clon.

"Sí, cuando me quedé a solas con tu hija", dijo viéndola de reojo y mostrando una sonrisa de confianza que sin duda, no era de alegría.

"Dime, ¿qué paso?"

"Bueno, tu hija me llevó a dar un paseo por la calle y cuando estábamos caminando, ¿sabes qué me dijo?"

"…"

"Dijo que en realidad soy un…enfermo mental y que estoy actuando"

Francesca se ruborizó por completo cuanto todos se voltearon hacia ella, sintiendo que su cara ardía de una manera sobrehumana.

"Dijo", continuó Mewtwo, sonriéndose más cuando el hombre miró a la chica con el ceño fruncido, "que en realidad soy un humano y que he inventado toda esta historia para viajar con ustedes."

"…"

"Te cuento esto porque me parece gracioso. Soy un pokémon y ella me llama mentiroso. Y lo peor de todo fue que me dijo esto porque dice que estoy enamorado de ella ¡¿Cómo un pokémon podría amar así a un ser humano?! Es tan estúpido que es gracioso."

Entonces el rostro de la chica casi se torna morado. Escondió la cara entre las manos, negando todo, pero su padre seguía viéndola un tanto más molesto.

"Ella cree que yo inventé todo para poder acercármele."

"¿Es cierto eso, Francy?", preguntó el hombre a la chica, quien seguía negando.

En parte sí, era verdad, pero el segmento en que ella decía que él la amaba jamás había estado en la conversación. Para su desgracia, Francesca no tenía control sobre su vergüenza y se ruborizaba con facilidad, lo que ahora servía para que Mewtwo pudiese confirmar lo que decía.

Ella le había dicho no imaginar cual era la razón de su actuación, pero definitivamente no pensó en que era porque el chico pudiese sentir algo más.

El ex –pokémon la estaba atacando para quitársela de encima. Una táctica inteligente sabiendo que el hombre pondría en duda los dichos de ambas partes. Pero el rubor de la chica indicaba que era Mewtwo quien decía la verdad y no ella, lo que le hacía perder puntos. Ahora, dijera lo que dijera Francesca para defender su postura, aunque les confesara a todos el secreto del clon, nadie le creería. Él simularía no saber leer y se burlaría más de su supuesto enamoramiento.

"Francy, esa es una acusación grave", le dijo el hombre. "Tú sabes lo que pasó, sabes lo que Mewtwo es en realidad. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que es un chico demente enamorado de ti, hija?"

"Tal vez eres tú la está enamorada de él", sugirió Emma, aumentando, por increíble que parezca, el rubor de la chica.

"Por favor", dijo el hombre a su hermana, "no eches más leña al fuego."

"No es cierto", susurró Francesca. "Está mintiendo."

Paul miró a Mewtwo y él al humano, expresando el grado de inocencia que tendría un bebé recién nacido. Ni el mismo clon supo cómo pudo realmente mostrar esa cara, pero funcionó.

La chica lo miró por entre sus dedos, y cuando su padre se volteó a ella, vio como la sonrisa burlona del convertido aparecía, diciéndole sin palabras que ya no podría hacer nada para molestarlo. Se había vengado por llamarlo humano y mentiroso.

"Yo lo odio", dijo ella y el clon se cruzó de brazos y esperó.

"¿Entonces por qué dijiste eso?"

"No lo dije, él está mintiendo."

"¿Pero por qué estás así?"

"¡Porque siempre me pongo así! ¡Sabes que siempre me avergüenzo, soy tu hija, deberías saberlo!"

"Pero…"

"¡¿Por qué yo querría a un fenómeno como este?!" alzó la voz, apuntándolo. Mewtwo se puso serio de inmediato cuando ella lo llamó así. "Ha, ¿no te gusta que te diga fenómeno? Pues es lo que eres, ¡un fenómeno desgraciado que no quiere asumir la verdad y me deja en ridículo frente a todos! ¡Maldito idiota!"

"Hija…"

"¿Sabes qué?", le dijo al hombre, "Mewtwo sabe leer y no quiere que lo sepas, por eso me deja como una loca frente a los demás, para que ahora yo haga el ridículo ¡y no me creas!"

"…"

"¡Ahora por tu culpa nadie me cree!", le gritó al chico, quien seguía viéndola inquebrantablemente serio. La sonrisa de hace un momento había desaparecido por completo.

Se miraron, ambos, con profundo odio. Mewtwo había dejado en ridículo a Francesca y ésta ahora lo detestaba desde el fondo de su ser.

"Ya basta los dos", irrumpió Paul en medio. "Francy, no tengo idea de lo que pasó cuando fui con tu tía al centro comercial, pero ya basta. Ambos son grandes, maduros, así que dejen de comportarse como niños obstinados. Una vez que tengamos la cura y vea con mis propios ojos que no tiene efecto sobre Mewtwo, entonces en ese momento me encargaré de deshacerme de este chiquillo demente. Pero ahora sigue siendo el pokémon al que convertí en humano, por lo que vamos a continuar como íbamos. No quiero más discusiones ni estupideces por parte de nadie, ¿entienden?", dijo mirando también a su hermana y a Kawara. "Vamos a continuar y a terminar el viaje como corresponde. Si fue una pérdida de tiempo, lástima por nosotros, pero si es verdad, entonces habremos hecho lo que había que hacer."

"Yo no sé lo que es leer", dijo Mewtwo, mirando al hombre sin expresión.

"Y no deberías, ahora muévanse todos."

Se pusieron en marcha hacia un bus que en ese momento estaba estacionándose.

"Son cinco pasajes, cuatro están juntos en asientos dobles y uno queda solo. Los dobles están atrás, los otros en medio del bus y el solitario está más adelante. Pensé que las mujeres fuesen juntas y…."

"Yo voy en el asiento que sobra", dijo Mewtwo secamente.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?'", contestó interrogando. El hombre guardó silencio, reorganizando la distribución de todos.

"Yo voy con Kawara", dijo Francesca, alzando ligeramente la voz luego de toda esta discusión.

"No es justo", reclamó Emma.

"Es lo mejor", concordó Paul, "si vas con él, vas a dejarlo traumado."

"Pero…."

"Irás conmigo, hermanita."

"¡Te he dicho que no me llames así!"

"Ya, está bien, suban."

Rápidamente los cinco se vieron arriba. El hombre los lideraba, diciéndoles donde debían sentarse. El primero fue Mewtwo, ya que se encontraba más cerca de la puerta. Por el momento estaría acompañado de un hombre que hablaba por su teléfono celular, pero el chico pensó que era preferible eso, a estar junto a los que ya conocía.

Francesca y Kawara se sentarían al lado derecho del bus, juntos y tranquilos. Mucho más atrás, al lado izquierdo, estarían Emma y Paul, muy lejos del niño.

Se sentaron y acomodaron sus cosas, luego vieron como el resto de los pasajeros también subía y se preparaba para partir.

El chofer y el auxiliar del bus fueron los últimos en hacer presencia. El motor se encendió y el vehículo dio marcha atrás para salir de la terminal, justo cuando, a lo lejos, el sol se despedía de este día. Mewtwo escuchó en la conversación que su acompañante sostenía por el móvil, que tan sólo estaría en el bus durante dos horas, dado que lo esperaban a las diez de la noche en su casa. Luego de eso el clon viajaría en solitario, completamente tranquilo.

Kawara se sentó mirando por la ventana, con las manos en el cristal. Afuera varios autos y buses recorrían la ciudad, los edificios se perdían atrás y también las personas.

Francesca en tanto suspiró y vio hacia arriba. No le agradaba demasiado dormir en un medio de transporte, prefería su cama, pero así eran las cosas y no podría hacer mucho al respecto.

Pero en ese momento recordó lo que había sucedido cuando estaba afuera, antes de reunirse con sus familiares. Pensó en el conflicto con el chico de cabello gris y su verdadera identidad.

"Mewtwo es un idiota", comentó la muchacha, llamando la atención del ex –mew, quien se volteó y se acomodó a su lado.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque es un timador que me hizo ver como una loca. Nunca perdonaré algo como eso."

"¿Qué es timador?"

"Tramposo, estafador, mentiroso. Mewtwo es un mentiroso. Inventó un nombre raro y actúa ídem sólo para que creamos que es un pokémon convertido. Estúpido chico demente. Seguramente es de esos que ven pornografía todo el día en el computador y que vive en el sótano de la casa de sus padres."

"¿Qué es por…porn…? ¿Qué?"

"Nada, Kawara….si es que de verdad….no, a ti sí te creo, tú no eres un mentiroso, tú no eres un humano de verdad."

"Mewtwo tampoco."

"Ha", se rió ella, "¿No? Él sabe leer, sabe hacer muchas cosas de humanos. ¿Cómo va a ser un pokémon? Es un chico extraño actuando quien sabe para qué. Es un humano, Kawara, ya puedes dejar de defenderlo. Tal vez te convertiste cuando comiste las manzanas, tal vez él te había capturado en una pokebola, quien sabe."

"Pero él no es humano. Él los odia."

"Por favor, ya basta."

"Pero…Mewtwo es un pokémon. Nos quedamos dormidos y despertamos así."

"¿Y cómo explicas que sepa leer?"

"¿Qué es leer?"

"Es cuando tienes letras frente a tus ojos y entiendes lo que dicen."

"…"

Entonces Francesca vio a una mujer que revisaba una revista. Le dijo al niño que la observara un momento para entender qué era la lectura.

"Mi mamá me dijo que eso hacía Mewtwo en la casa de los humanos."

"¿Qué?", preguntó la chica con sorpresa. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Mi mamá me dijo un día que Mewtwo se sentó en el techo de una casa de humanos y que miró hacia adentro. Dijo que hacía eso todos los días y que tenía una de esas cosas."

"¿Un libro, una revista?"

"No sé, pero dijo que hacía sonidos graciosos y que hacía líneas raras en la tierra con una ramita y con sus poderes."

"¿Qué sonidos graciosos?"

"Uh… mi mamá dijo que hacía…"a", "p", "mi", "ta", cosas muy raras"

Francesca se lo quedó mirando un momento, luego se acomodó las gafas y le dijo:

"Kawara, necesito que me digas cómo es el cuerpo de Mewtwo y que me cuentes todo lo que sepas de él."

El niño ladeó un poco la cabeza, se la quedó mirando y se acomodó un poco para organizar sus recuerdos y comenzar a relatar.

**Nota del autor:**

**Una vez más, hola y gracias por leer.**

**Aquí vengo para hacer la misma pregunta del capítulo anterior y la que se repetirá de aquí en adelante hasta terminar con la historia.**

**¿Cuál fue tu parte favorita del capítulo y por qué?**

**La razón sobre esto la expliqué antes (revisa el final de la parte 6 "Demasiado Pokémon"), así que…. Simplemente eso.**

**Si también quieres comentar sobre las falencias de la escritura, adelante, me haría muy bien.**

**Había tardado en publicar esta parte porque, por lo general, lo hago cuando llevo al menos dos o tres capítulos de ventaja ya escritos, es decir, esta es la parte 7, por lo tanto, estoy trabajando en la numero 10. De esta manera, llevo un ritmo constante y no tengo problemas cuando necesite corregir algo muy inmediato. Mi pausa se debió a que mi mente estuvo en "estado de coma" por unas semanas y la historia (la cual está terminada desde antes de comenzar) no fluía a la hora de la redacción. No quería "alcanzarme" y quedar detenida por un tiempo indefinido. **

**Por cierto, este es el primer capítulo de la historia publicado en 2013, así que ¡feliz nuevo año a todos los que lean esto! Que todos sus deseos se cumplan y… bueno, ya conocemos el protocolo. No se embriaguen, ya que no se acabó el mundo y disfruta con responsabilidad (aunque las celebraciones ya hayan quedado en el pasado). Por mi parte puedo agregar que tuve tendinitis por unos tres días, pero mi mano derecha ya está bien y puedo retomar bien la historia sin preocuparme por el dolor muscular.**

**Básicamente eso…**

**Carpe diem. **

**(Sí, no aporto mucho siendo "yo misma" y no la que escribe)**


	8. Érase una vez un fenómeno

Parte 8: Érase una vez un fenómeno.

Tanto tiempo había pasado ya desde aquella ocasión, cuando un mew venido desde lejanas tierras, había entrado en combate con su clon. Una batalla épica que decidiría el destino del mundo.

Mewtwo la recordaba bien, dado que fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que no todos los seres humanos eran iguales a aquel que le dijo ser su socio. También extrajo de sus recuerdos la travesía de encontrar un nuevo hogar junto a sus pokémon clonados, quienes sin lugar a dudas debían tener un espacio propio en donde poder desarrollarse sin que los llamaran fenómenos.

Encontró ese lugar en una pequeña isla que se hallaba en medio de un lago, en el monte más alto de una vasta región. Hasta ese sitio los humanos no iban y eso era lo que necesitaban.

Habían encontrado la paz en esos parajes.

Sin embargo, Mewtwo vez con vez, a cada momento, recordaba sus orígenes, sin poder abandonar la idea de que nació sólo para ser un monstruo. Sus, tal vez, años de incubación dentro de un tubo de ensayo para llegar a la revelación de ser el resultado final de arduos experimentos, habían hecho que su furia se desatara sin control. Pero pronto apareció _ese _humano, aquel que le dijo que tenía la forma de mantener a raya sus poderes a voluntad y que lo convertiría en el pokémon más fuerte del mundo. Cayó rendido ante esa propuesta. Grave error.

No tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba siendo usado tan sólo como el títere más singular de todos, que no estaba encontrando lo que quería y que era tratado como el fenómeno que siempre fue.

Recordaba cómo no pudo soportar esa idea, poniéndose como meta la desaparición de todos los seres humanos junto a sus pokémon, para así, crear un mundo en donde sólo los clones pudiesen habitar. Su utopía, su espacio, sin ataduras, sin preocupaciones, sin prejuicios.

Pero aprendió que era un error y abandonó todo eso para refugiarse en la tranquilidad junto a sus semejantes.

Pero tampoco allí no halló la paz.

Ese humano lo encontró y lo instó a la obediencia a cambio de la libertad del resto de los pokémon clonados. El hombre sabía perfectamente que Mewtwo no podría decir que no, que no se atrevería a darle la espalda a aquellos que compartían algo con él.

Y efectivamente así fue. Pronto el blanquecino ser se vio atrapado y sometido a la vez que sus semejantes también. Pero no podía hacer nada, su fuerza de voluntad era lo único que lo mantenía firme, mas con ella no podría derribar máquinas y atacar a los intrusos.

Mewtwo siempre imaginó que fue el destino. Esos niños y _ese _en particular. Aquel que se cruzó en su batalla con mew para dar fin a la tortura, ahora hacía presencia otra vez para darle una mano y ayudarlo a salir a flote. Y lo logró.

Los humanos que detestaba se vieron con los recuerdos perdidos y él, libre.

Y en ese momento comenzó la vida que tenía en la actualidad, la de la soledad. Esa noche se despidió de aquellos chicos, de los pokémon que había clonado, del pikachu y del meowth y partió solo, sintiendo que una nueva vida estaba en su corazón.

No obstante, lo que Mewtwo no sabía era que estaba siendo vigilado desde hace bastante tiempo.

Cuando acabó la batalla y el clon partió a un nuevo rumbo junto a los suyos, el mew que se separó del grupo, pronto se reunió con su clan para analizar la situación. Un extraño pokémon cuya existencia era responsabilidad de los humanos, ahora decidía establecerse junto a otros elaborados por él mismo.

Unos pensaron en destruirle de inmediato, tomarlo por sorpresa, entre muchos, y acabarlo para no dejar rastro de su imagen. Pero el que fue partícipe de la confrontación opinaba distinto. Según él, el clon había sufrido un cambio cuando vio el sacrificio del humano, por lo que sugería darle una oportunidad. Los que optaban por la muerte de Mewtwo argumentaban que la criatura era demasiado poderosa y que estas habilidades podrían crecer aún más, dándole la posibilidad al gran felino de acabar con todo el planeta de un solo golpe. Entonces todos tuvieron miedo de que esa idea se hiciera realidad.

A pesar de eso, el que estuvo en la batalla, insistía en que el clon no debía desaparecer así como así. Si bien pensaba que era inferior a ellos por el hecho de haber sido creado como una mera copia, había aprendido una lección importante y quería saber qué iba a ser de él a partir de ahora.

Todos lo pensaron mucho, pero finalmente decidieron vigilar al pokémon clonado, observar todos sus movimientos y atacarlo en caso de que decidiera una vez más, poner en marcha su plan de destrucción mundial.

Fueron tres mew los que emprendieron el viaje. El principal, obviamente, era el que luchó con Mewtwo, otro era un aguerrido gato que daría la vida por los suyos. También los acompañó la madre de Kawara, quien, con su instinto maternal había dejado encargado a su hijo para investigar al clonado. Según ella, lo que producía el comportamiento tan descarriado de Mewtwo era sin duda la falta de lazos familiares. Si el clon hubiese tenido padres y hermanos, tal vez se dedicaría a hacer el bien y no sería una bomba de tiempo móvil.

Partieron con cuidado tras los pasos del blanquecino, recorriendo las ciudades y bosques hasta que lo vieron instalado en su nueva isla.

Mucho tiempo se quedaron en el lugar, sin que se percibieran cambios negativos en el clon. Lo vieron colocar extraños aparatos que sin duda eran herencia humana. Se percataron de que Mewtwo también vigilaba su entorno, por lo que tuvieron que mantenerse aún más escondidos en caso de que él los viera. Por suerte eso no ocurrió.

El tiempo pasó y las cosas seguían igual. Entonces fueron conociendo las costumbres del extraño ser y, luego de varias discusiones, decidieron que Mewtwo no era del todo normal.

Jamás lo vieron beber agua directamente del lago, sino que insistía en usar algún recipiente elaborado de sus manos. Comía frutas y verduras y la poca carne que consumió, la metía en una hoguera para comerla luego de asarla. Todas las mañanas se aseaba puntualmente en un extraño sistema que ideó para el efecto. El agua caía como una pequeña cascada que lo bañaba. Dormía en una plataforma puesta por sobre el nivel del suelo, además de que día a día observaba un aparato que emitía imágenes desde su interior. Ninguno de los mew supo cómo describir eso, pero sabían que tenía vista a muchos lugares. Mewtwo se sentaba a la mesa y desayunaba, almorzaba y cenaba a una hora estrictamente puntual.

Pero jamás, mientras el cielo se encontrase despejado, fallaba a la cita que tenía con la luna.

Pasaba horas observándola, perdido en pensamientos que sólo él conocía. Los pequeños realmente no encontraban demasiado atractivo al círculo blanco que cambiaba de forma conforme pasaban los días. Solamente recorría el cielo y se perdía en el horizonte. ¿Entonces por qué Mewtwo se sentaba y la miraba, como si estuviese en algún trance hipnótico que lo mantenía atado a ella? La madre de Kawara decía que parecía que el clon se había enamorado del cuerpo celeste, pero que no podía hacer otra cosa que verla, lejos de sus posibilidades. Pero los otros decían que era una idea tonta y absurda, que nadie podía amar a una roca gigante y menos cuando era tan aburrida.

Ellos no tenían idea de que Mewtwo, cada vez que la veía, sentía que ella y él tenían en común algo muy significativo: ser tan sólo el reflejo de algo mayor, algo que sí era apreciado de verdad.

El sol permitía que la luna se mostrara brillante y fue la avaricia, la gracia de la ciencia, la que le otorgó vida a este clon de mew.

Mewtwo, Mew- two. Ese ni siquiera era un nombre, era una nomenclatura. No le gustaba, pero no tenía otra manera para referirse a sí mismo. La luna, para él, era hermosa, incluso más que el resto del mundo. Era algo que definitivamente lo hacía sentir no tan solo.

Sus clones, a pesar de serlo, podían pasar casi desapercibidos entre el resto de los pokémon. Ellos actuaban normal, hacían lo que los demás hacían. En cambio él, jamás.

Sabía que era extraño, sabía que sus costumbres adquiridas de aquellos con quienes se identificó lo hacían parecer un fenómeno.

Lo aborrecía, pero no lograba cambiar. Él no era un salvaje y nunca lo sería. Era un humano por dentro, uno que estaba en el cuerpo equivocado.

Entonces la luna le daba el consuelo de ser el reflejo más bello del mundo y que podía apreciarla cuanto quisiera, porque ella sólo lo dejaba para volver pronto. Ella no lo abandonaría. Para ella, él no era un monstruo.

Pero, finalmente, la paz se acabó y los humanos hicieron presencia.

Llegaron amenazantes con sus aparatos extraños, sus armas y sus intenciones de esclavitud. Los mew vieron de lejos todo el conflicto, esperando la reacción de Mewtwo, quien, para su sorpresa, se negaba a entablar la batalla. Notaron que un reducido grupo de pokémon había decidido abandonar la protección del clon para aventurarse a la lucha, pero más pronto de lo que creían se vieron rescatados por él.

Los felinos rosas no entendían cuáles eran los asuntos de Mewtwo con aquel grupo de bípedos que comenzaban extrañas construcciones en el lugar, pero rápidamente comprendieron que la cuestión se tornaba oscura cuando el clonado entraba voluntariamente a una trampa para permitir la liberación de sus semejantes. Eso no ocurrió y los pequeños descubrieron que los humanos no eran buenos para mantener sus promesas. Capturaron a todos los pokémon y los encerraron junto a unos niños que tal parecía, no tenían demasiado en común con los atacantes.

Y definitivamente así era, dado que fueron ellos quienes rescataron a Mewtwo y lo llevaron al lago en donde pudo recuperarse.

Uno de los mew, el que estaba de acuerdo con la muerte del clon, se lamentó que la vida no abandonara su cuerpo cuando estaba en la trampa, mas sabía que el agua del manantial no sería suficiente y que, apenas hiciera acto de presencia en la superficie, los humanos se encargarían de él. Entonces el pequeño se cruzó de brazos y esperó la culminación de esa tan aburrida investigación.

El líder del grupo, en cambio, lo regañó por desear la muerte a otro ser, dado que eso era bajo y cruel y no representaba para nada el honor de un luchador. Le decía que Mewtwo había cambiado mucho y, sin importar cuan fenómeno fuera, no merecía que esos humanos perturbaran su paz ahora que había decidido mantenerse tranquilo.

Entonces la madre de Kawara, conmovida por la transformación espiritual del clon, decidió ir en su ayuda.

Sus compañeros intentaron detenerla, diciéndole que ellos sólo debían vigilar y no intervenir en la vida del gran felino, pero ella aun así se acercó al manantial, notando que la fuerza de Mewtwo disminuía a una velocidad escalofriante. Su compañero tenía razón, el agua pura no sería suficiente, el clon encontraría la muerte mucho más pronto de lo que creía. Entonces, cuando vio que el chico humano lanzó al pokémon hacia el lago, ella se sumergió con él.

Vio a Mewtwo hundiéndose lentamente mientras recuperaba un poco de energía. Pudo percibir su angustia y su soledad y aún más se conmovió con él. Se acercó a su cuerpo y se presentó ante sus violáceos ojos, para entregarle un poco de fuerzas, energía vital que el clon perdía con cada inhalación. Entonces él reflexionó un instante, sintiendo que algo nuevo entraba en su ser y pensó que eso era la señal de que, tal vez y sólo tal vez, podría también él pertenecer a este mundo.

La madre de Kawara salió del agua y se reunió con sus amigos, quienes la regañaron por su osadía, mas ella estaba feliz. Mewtwo ahora estaba sacando a los humanos del lugar, mostrando sus poderes no para hacer el mal, sino para traer paz a aquellos a quienes apreciaba.

Esa noche, finalmente, partió solo, o al menos así lo creyó.

Los pequeños siguieron vigilando por mucho tiempo. Las estaciones pasaron y el clon avanzaba por el mundo sin detenerse, recorriendo lugares que le llamaban la atención y rehaciendo su vida lo mejor que podía.

Las cosas que hacía en su isla quedaron atrás. Ahora no tenía un sitio en donde descansar cómodo y debía hacerse la idea de destorcerse la columna cada atardecer, dado que dormía de día. La comida tuvo que robarla, el agua encontrarla en los lugares más odiosos. Los pequeños mew más de una vez lo hallaron vomitando en algún callejón, recuperando apenas las energías con algún alimento rápido y grasiento, que pronto lo obligaba a agacharse para eliminarlo con su bilis.

La adaptación de Mewtwo a las calles fue lenta y dolorosa. Pasó hambre y frío, adelgazó dramáticamente y su aspecto para nada se comparaba al que tenía estando en su primera isla.

Los robos de comida por lo general se efectuaban en fruterías o pequeños mercados. La caza de pokémon, algo que repugnaba al clon, muy pronto se convirtió en algo más habitual. Los mew no sabían que el vigilado rehuía el asesinato al sentirse indigno de arrebatarle la vida a un ser nacido de forma natural. Si bien sabía que en parte era carnívoro (había analizado su dentadura félida), prefería comer frutas y bayas para no tener un peso más en la conciencia. Pero la carne lo llamaba y lo seducía como a un niño. Y muchas veces sintió asco de sí mismo al sentir el sabor delicioso de un animal muerto.

Los días los pasaba lo más apartado posible de los humanos, ya que, los que lo habían visto un par de veces, no tardaban en quedar boquiabiertos ante la tan extraña criatura que se presentaba ante ellos. Fue eso, precisamente, lo que más molesto al clon, porque le restregaban en la cara aquello que era por sobre todas las cosas. Podía ser un asesino, un ladrón, un intruso pero era, sin lugar a dudas, un fenómeno, un monstruo, un alienado, un paria.

Los humanos pronto se convirtieron en sus verdugos. Sentía sus miradas inquisidoras en cada rincón y más extraño se sentía. Los demás pokémon también lo hallaban anormal y no se le acercaban.

Los mew en ocasiones escuchaban como el clon maldecía con palabras aprendidas en las calles a quienes lo crearon y a la humanidad en general. Entonces supusieron, correctamente, que Mewtwo los odiaba.

Y seguían sus pasos a donde iba, notando que su evolución en la urbe mejoraba cada día. Era mucho más sutil en hurtos de comida, aprendió a encontrar cómodos lugares de reposo y se hizo la fama de la extraña criatura que rondaba callejones de noche. Ya pronto nadie se le acercaba, se tornó huraño y frío, lo que conseguía era suyo y de nadie más. Aunque a veces, cosa que la madre de Kawara aprobaba feliz, al clon se le ablandaba el corazón y compartía sus esquivos bienes con aquellos más desventurados. Aunque claro, seguía siendo un extraño para ellos.

Mucha agua corrió bajo en puente, Mewtwo conoció cada día más cosas, recorrió vastos rincones y se convirtió en alguien autosuficiente. Sin embargo, conservaba cosas de su antigua vida. Bebía en algún recipiente o usando sus poderes, se aseaba constantemente, comía lo más humanamente posible y jamás dejó abandonada a la luna, a su luna, como decía la madre de Kawara, porque insistía en que el clon estaba completamente rendido ante ella, amando en secreto al astro nocturno.

"Por eso duerme de día", decía ella, "para ver la luna sin tener sueño. A eso yo lo llamo amor."

Y paso más tiempo, hasta que llegaron a una ciudad muy grande, llena de edificios y ruido. Esa noche, recordaban los mew, el blanquecino se sentó sobre el tejado de una casa para descansar y sentir la brisa suave, pero en eso, algo llamó su atención.

Mewtwo recordaba ese momento como un antes y un después en su vida, como el verdadero cambio o la confirmación definitiva de su identidad.

Esa noche de verano se había sentado en un tejado para reposar un momento cuando, desde muy cerca, escuchó sonidos que sin duda eran curiosos. Entonces bajó, con cautela, y se asomó por una ventana abierta, mirando hacia el iluminado interior. Descubrió en el lugar a varios humanos, sentados en orden hacia un pizarrón, en donde se encontraba otro bípedo haciendo extraños símbolos que llenaron de curiosidad al gran felino.

""Be" ese es el nombre de esta letra. Junto a las vocales se dice "ba", "be", "bi", "bo" y "bu".

Para Mewtwo, eso fue sin duda algo que no dejó de sorprenderle, por lo que se quedó cuidadosamente asomado a la ventana, analizando todo lo que ocurría en el lugar. Pronto descubrió que era una sala de clases para adultos analfabetos, que estaban recién aprendiendo las letras, adquiriendo la habilidad de leer y escribir.

Demasiadas veces el clon había visto como los humanos tomaban pequeñas varas y dibujaban símbolos con ellas, símbolos que también entendían y que traspasaban entre todos. Tal parecía que la humanidad entera usaba esas llamadas "letras" para comunicarse de forma no vocal y ahora, impulsado por una curiosidad muy grande, el vigilado también quería participar. Quería manejar esa habilidad, quería leer, quería escribir como lo hacían torpemente los hombres y mujeres dentro del salón.

¿Por qué lo ansiaba? No lo supo de inmediato, pero más tarde se dio cuenta de que definitivamente, en su interior, el pokémon clonado era más humano de lo que creía. Demasiado humano para su gusto.

A la noche siguiente entonces, con sutileza, extrajo uno de los libros que usaban los alumnos. Abrió la página indicada por el profesor (aunque a tientas la encontró y jamás estuvo seguro si realmente era la hoja correcta) y repitió una y otra vez las sílabas pronunciadas. En un principio no entendía absolutamente nada, las formas eran extrañas y tenían apariencias de cosas de la vida real. Esa letra que los simios lampiños llamaban "eme", se asemejaba a un ave con las alas rotas, pero el nuevo integrante del curso se empeñó lo más que pudo por entender.

Sentía envidia de los humanos que fueron hasta el pizarrón y escribieron varias cosas que no comprendió. Apretó los dientes cuando uno se puso de pie y leyó un extracto de un cuento, sin que el clon pudiese identificar a lo menos una palabra.

Pero no desistió, su fracaso sólo lo impulsó a querer más, a afanarse más y más. En las tardes, con una ramita y sus poderes, copiaba casi a la perfección los símbolos de su libro, el cual no abandonaba bajo ninguna circunstancia. En las noches de asomaba a la ventana y observaba al profesor, quien explicaba calmadamente las letras del alfabeto.

Recordó cómo pudo deducir el funcionamiento de la máquina de clonación en su primera isla, replicarlo e incluso mejorarlo. Sentía que eso fue un gran reto y que de ninguna manera podía darse el lujo de tirar la toalla sin aprender de su nueva clase. Eso sería estúpido. Pudo hacer clones, ¿cómo no iba a ser capaz de entender una oración en un pizarrón?

Tal vez dos meses pasaron y Mewtwo por fin vio resultados. Pudo leer, por sí solo, una frase completa, entendiendo por fin qué eran las vocales y las consonantes. "Mi mamá me mima" era una idiotez, pero él sintió que su corazón creció hasta ocupar casi todo su pecho cuando el maestro repitió la misma oración a los alumnos humanos.

Por primera vez Mewtwo había leído.

Y no fue la última.

Si el profesor hubiese conocido a su alumno no registrado, sin duda lo felicitaría al ser el más puntual y esforzado de todos. Mewtwo era el primero en llegar a la clase, instalándose sigilosamente fuera de la ventana para poder ver y escuchar con comodidad. Todas las noches repasaba su caligrafía con la pequeña ramita que dejaba entre las páginas de su libro. Copió todas las letras a la perfección, sin entenderlas por completo, claro, mas eso era para él un impulso para poseer ese vasto conocimiento.

Repetía susurrante cada sílaba pronunciada por el maestro hasta comprender finalmente cuál era su significado. Las palabras escritas, los símbolos, pronto fueron adquiriendo valor para el neófito. Leyó con dificultad varias frases cortas, cosas que cualquiera diría durante la rutina. Pero para él no era eso, era más, era la alegría del aprendizaje.

Mewtwo estaba extasiado. Se dejaba envolver como un adicto por las enseñanzas indirectas de su profesor, soñó durante muchas jornadas con las clases y lo que vendría después. Practicaba leyendo los letreros que inundaban la urbe y aprendía nuevas cosas.

Era un sueño, era algo que le gustaba. Su progreso lo hacía feliz y ese sentimiento, tan efímero, hace demasiado tiempo que no hacía acto de presencia.

Cierta noche, sentado en el suelo a las afueras de la ciudad, cerró su libro luego de repasarlo un par de veces, respiró profundo y tomó su singular lápiz sin tinta.

Primero dibujó en la tierra, usando sus poderes, las líneas que forman un ángulo recto. La siguió una curva cerrada, tres rectas unidas y la forma de una montaña atravesada por algún puente extraño.

Miró al cielo e hizo algo que los mew nunca habían visto en él de esa manera. Sonrió. No con maldad, no con deseo de venganza, no. La sonrisa de Mewtwo fue sin duda la de la felicidad, la alegría de haber escrito algo por sí solo en la tierra.

Ellos, obviamente, no comprendieron el significado de los símbolos dibujados, pero él sabía perfectamente que la primera palabra que pudo redactar fue lo que estaba viendo ahora: LUNA.

Y la siguieron muchas. Todas las noches, terminada la clase, el pokémon se dedicaba a escribir varias cosas que veía. Mucho más pronto fueron las frases, oraciones cortas que no representaban más de cinco sustantivos y adjetivos.

Pero ya eso también quedó atrás y los pequeños vigilantes pudieron ver como Mewtwo controlaba su ramita como lo haría un maestro de orquesta con la batuta. Se sentaba sobre la rama de un árbol y, desde ahí, movía la vara con seguridad, escribiendo varios textos que los gatos no entendieron.

Los cursos se terminaron, dado que el clon se vio en la obligación de asistir a más de uno. Al haber "ingresado" atrasado a las clases, obviamente había cosas que habían quedado en el pasado. Por eso vio que nuevos alumnos aparecían cuando él todavía no comprendía las palabras del todo.

Pero fueron sólo dos cambios de grupo y el pokémon más poderoso del mundo ya sabía leer y escribir a la perfección, aunque claro, no entendía por completo lo que veía y pronto debía consultarlo en la mente de algún distraído humano, usándolo como un diccionario móvil.

Los vigilantes ya habían llegado al punto del aburrimiento. Mewtwo no hacía nada más que dormir, comer, asearse y sentarse fuera de la casa de los humanos. Definitivamente, pensaban, no volvería a sus planes oscuros de conquista mundial. Por sobre éstos prefería hacer extraños dibujos en la tierra que para él, tal parecía, representaban una fuente inagotable de felicidad.

El libro que poseía como su gran tesoro, tenía varias de sus páginas dedicadas a cuentos en la parte final. Desde siempre Mewtwo quiso saber lo que decía allí, así que, para celebrar su "graduación", se sentó en un tronco, frente a la luna, abrió su instrumento de aprendizaje y leyó fluidamente cada una de esas historias.

Descubrió que eran cuentos para niños, escritos para dar lecciones a éstos sobre variados temas como la desobediencia o la codicia. También descubrió que el analfabetismo era una carta en contra, cuando encontró la historia de un grupo de mareep que se salvaban de ser comidas por un falso pastor que intentaba llegar a su lugar secreto. Si él hubiese sabido leer, el letrero puesto en el inicio del puente le significaría algo y no habría muerto ahogado cuando las tablas se rompieron.

"¡Qué torpe animal!", decía el clon, "si hubiese leído que el puente estaba por caer, ahora estaría vivo…y comiendo mareep para la cena."

Sin embargo, cuando los mew habían decidido partir y terminar la investigación, las cosas cambiaron.

Esa noche de luna llena como muchas otras, Mewtwo se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a escribir. Dibujó con firmeza cuatro líneas que se asemejaban a un ave con alas rotas, luego una recta y tres más de forma perpendicular. Un pájaro herido al revés, una rama que sostenía a otra arriba, una vez más el volador volteado y por fin un círculo perfecto.

El pokémon observó por un momento su creación, perdido en los surcos que se hundían en la tierra. Los pequeños entonces, luego de verlo muchas veces, sintieron que algo no marchaba bien.

El clon siempre sonreía como un niño cuando acababa con la tarea diaria. Pero esta vez no fue así. Miraba serio la palabra que había escrito, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Entonces la madre de Kawara advirtió una gran frustración emanada por el gran felino, la cual fue confirmada cuando éste hizo trizas la ramita que sujetaba.

Lo vieron bajar más la vista, observaron cómo cerraba los ojos en la angustia y como una mueca de desagradado se dibujó en su rostro.

Cuando Mewtwo terminó de escribir esa palabra de seis letras, sintió que el mundo se le vino encima al darse cuenta de algo que había estado negando desde ya hace mucho tiempo: él no era un humano.

MEWTWO. Esa fue la redacción de esa noche, por primera vez había escrito su propio nombre y, al verlo allí, trazado en el suelo, pudo por fin regresar al mundo real y abandonar el bello sueño del aprendizaje.

Era un pokémon, él no debía tener ese conocimiento y ahora sí lo poseía. Estaba actuando por completo como un ser humano, a pesar de que su cuerpo no lo era bajo ninguna circunstancia. Se había convertido en su totalidad en un fenómeno, en un monstruo, en un extraño.

Lo era, era un ser anormal…. Completamente.

Había sido creado bajo manipulación genética. Ese hecho quitaba por completo cualquier rasgo de naturalidad en su ser y ahora, como un humano, se había empeñado en aprender a leer y a escribir.

Había cruzado al otro bando, al que le dio la espalda y lo apuntó con el dedo. Se sintió mal, perdido y solo. Había cometido el error más grande de su vida: haber olvidado que era un pokémon.

Fue en ese momento cuando sintió como nunca la dualidad de su existencia. Era completamente humano por dentro. Comía como ellos, dormía como ellos, vivía como ellos y ahora, como ellos, sabía el significado de un lenguaje que los bípedos vestidos habían creado para su uso personal, no para que un fenómeno lo absorbiera también como suyo.

Y lo peor de todo era que Mewtwo jamás podría quitar ese conocimiento de su materia gris.

Se había convertido en un humano en su totalidad, ¡pero su cuerpo seguía siendo el de una bestia!

Quiso desaparecer, él junto con su anormalidad. No sería aceptado por los pokémon como tampoco por los seres civilizados.

Era la encarnación de dos mundos unidos en un cuerpo y ahora, aprendiendo el lenguaje, esa brecha se ensanchaba aún más, transformándolo en lo que lo marcaria para siempre: un fenómeno.

Esa misma noche el grupo de mew vio como el clon rompía el cristal de la ventana de la casa de los humanos y lanzaba dentro con furia el libro que por tanto tiempo llevó. De un solo manotazo borró su nombre en la tierra y las muchas otras palabras que le hicieron compañía. Lanzó varios ataques al cielo, cosa que ellos interpretaron como el aviso de una pronta batalla, mas las energías del clon se apagaron, levantó vuelo y abandonó esa ciudad.

Jamás regresó y jamás ellos volvieron a ver al clon escribir alguna palabra sin significado para los felinos. Y tampoco, durante el tiempo que prolongaron la vigilancia, volvieron a verlo sonreír, no con esa inocente alegría de su corazón.

Pasaron varios meses y siempre lo encontraban cabizbajo, convirtiéndose otra vez en el hosco pokémon que se dedicaba a robar comida y a alejar a cualquiera que se atreviera a cruzar la línea que trazó. Nadie entabló conversación con el clon durante más de un año y a él, según ellos, no le importó. Pero estaban muy equivocados, porque esa ausencia total de lazos amistosos era sin duda la confirmación de la anormalidad del clon. Lo pensaba todos los días y concluía en que merecía tal castigo por jugar con cosas que no le correspondía.

Su vida se tornó monótona y gris, pero jamás alzó sus poderes al cielo, ni intentó poner en marcha los planes que se remontaban al inicio de su memoria. Las estaciones pasaron y los pequeños decidieron que había llegado el momento de regresar a su tierra natal.

Mewtwo no caería en la maldad otra vez y ellos extrañaban en demasía a sus seres queridos. La hembra pensaba en Kawara a diario, sintiéndose una mala madre al haberse conmovido con la historia de un pokémon descarriado.

Lo acompañaron en una última ciudad, luego lo vieron partir al horizonte y tomaron otra dirección, para dejarlo rehacer su vida… solo.

"Pero dime", dijo Francesca una vez que el niño había dado por terminado su relato, "¿cómo es Mewtwo físicamente?"

"Es muy alto", contestó Kawara, "su pelo es blanco y su cola morada, sus ojos también son así. Tiene orejas más largas y feas que las mías y sus brazos se parecen a los de un humano, ¿sabes? Pero tiene menos dedos que ahora. Mh…no sé qué más… ¡ah!, y tiene una cosa rara en la espalda, un tubo feo en su cabeza. No sé qué es, pero es raro."

"Comprendo", dijo la chica acomodándose en su asiento. La verdad es que la historia de Mewtwo no la dejó para nada indiferente. En primer lugar, tenía la confirmación de que sí era un pokémon convertido y que había aprendido cosas de los humanos al punto de comportarse como uno, pero ¿por qué? "Kawara", se inclinó sobre el niño, "¿qué hay de su familia? Tú dijiste que tu amigo lo consideraba inferior por ser una copia. ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿A que Mewtwo era un imitador?

"No", contestó el infante. "Yo no lo entendía, pero mi mamá me explicó que a Mewtwo lo crearon los humanos como un mew falso. No sé para qué. Es una copia de un mew."

"¿Co…pia?", entonces en ese momento Francesca recién cayó en cuenta sobre el nombre del chico de cabello gris. Mewtwo, Mew- two. Por supuesto, era una copia, el segundo mew, hecho por humanos para quien sabe qué fines.

Por fin la muchacha lo entendió. La forma de actuar del chico se debía simplemente a que, al ser un producto de la inteligencia humana, tuvo que haber pasado gran parte de su vida rodeado de ellos, sin una familia propia, seres de su misma especie.

El pokémon en algún momento debió ser niño y comenzó a imitar al único modelo que encontró, sin saber que no debía hacerlo. Seguramente no gozó del contacto con otros seres semejantes al ser considerado una criatura de inestimable valor. Los científicos, orgullosos de haber creado la vida, no permitirían que su "hijo" se saliera de su control y lo mantenían lo más cerca posible, investigando su comportamiento, vigilándolo, asegurándose de que su experimento fuese por buen camino.

"¿Entonces Mewtwo no tiene padres, hermanos, otro como él?"

"No."

"Entiendo". Y sí que lo hizo. Esa actitud tan fría y cruel era el resultado obvio de una vida de soledad. ¿Es que quienes lo crearon tampoco le brindaron amistad? Kawara había dicho que el clon odiaba a la raza humana. ¿Qué le hicieron para llegar a ese veredicto?

"…"

"¿Por qué ahora está solo? ¿Vivía con los humanos? ¿Qué pasó con ellos?"

"No lo sé, eso pasó antes de que mi amigo peleara con él. Mewtwo quería que los humanos ya no vivieran. Él quería vivir solo con sus pokémon extraños."

"¿Extraños?"

"Sí. Mi amigo me dijo que Mewtwo hizo pokémon dentro de unos tubos raros. Él lo vio y no entendía, pero ninguno nació de verdad. Eran pokémon falsos, como Mewtwo."

"Él… ¿hizo pokémon? ¿Él tiene conocimientos sobre ingeniería genética?"

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Es…olvídalo", y se acomodó otra vez. No se sentía de ánimo como para dar explicaciones en ese momento. En algún instante de su vida el clon vivió con humanos, pero llegó el tiempo en que los detestó. ¿Dónde se efectuó ese cambio? ¿Por qué se empeñó en destruir toda la raza? ¿Qué le hicieron?

Entonces la chica recordó como el pokémon se había sentido incómodo en demasía en la calle. No era una actuación, era algo real, era una angustia verdadera.

Francesca respiró profundo y miró al techo. Por su parte Kawara otra vez se volteó hacia la ventana, despreocupado por asuntos que, para él, habían quedado en el pasado.

**Nota del autor: **

**Primero, gracias por la lectura, de verdad es algo que aprecio mucho.**

**En esa parte de la historia vemos como Mewtwo aprendió por sí solo a leer (como lo hizo meowth en cierto episodio). Sé que lo leído es un relato de Kawara a quien se le transmitió por su madre, sin embargo, incluí ciertos puntos de vista del clon, cosas que sólo él manejaría y no los gatos rosas. Lo hice simplemente para que el lector comprendiera mejor la actitud del ahora muchacho de pelo gris y sus "traumas". La idea es matar dos pájaros de un tiro, para que conozcamos la historia y no sea necesario que él la relate más tarde (no iba a hacerlo de todas formas, Mewtwo no es de los que gustan de hablar de su pasado).**

**Francesca no sabe las cosas que escribió el clon. Sólo él, el lector y yo. Tampoco tiene conciencia de los sentimientos de éste ni de la historia antes de la batalla. Sólo lo hice para que podamos compatibilizar mejor con él.**

**Y sí, Mewtwo escribe y lee en español. Vamos ¡soy chilena! Esto es América Latina.**

**Simplemente eso y, ¡ah! La pregunta de siempre ¿Cuál fue tu parte favorita del capítulo y por qué? **

**Gracias por la lectura.**


	9. Me rindo

Parte 9: me rindo

Cuando Francesca despertó, las luces del bus ya habían sido apagadas y la mayoría de los pasajeros, por no decir todos, dormían. Miró su teléfono celular y descubrió que ya era medianoche, así que quiso acomodarse un poco en su asiento, pero, cuando se volteó, se dio cuenta de que todo su brazo estaba mojado. Se incorporó y, para su desagrado, vio que Kawara dormía inclinado hacia ella, con la boca abierta. Toda su saliva había caído en la extremidad de la chica.

Retiró su brazo con sobrado asco y tomó algún pañuelo de sus pertenencias para limpiarse, pero aún estaba pegajoso, por lo que decidió ir derechamente al baño para asearse.

Acomodó al niño hacia el otro lado, lo cubrió bien con la frazada que compartían y se puso de pie para caminar hasta el final del vehículo, lugar en donde se encontraba el pequeño excusado de viaje.

Sin embargo, cuando ya avanzaba varios asientos, se encontró con una figura que venía de vuelta. Al estar todo en penumbra, no pudo distinguir quien era, mas, conforme el bus recorría las calles, varios flashes de luz provenientes de los postes de alumbrado público del exterior le permitieron descubrir que era Mewtwo quien se había detenido frente a ella.

"¿Vienes del baño?", preguntó para romper un poco el hielo.

"No, vengo de la liga pokémon. Le gané al máximo maestro de todos." Contestó con sarcasmo "¿De dónde más esperas que venga? ¡Hay tanto que hacer aquí!"

"Agh", se enojó la chica, "sólo era una pregunta."

"Muy obvia y tonta por lo demás", prosiguió él ladeándose un poco para poder continuar con su camino, dado que el pasillo era bastante angosto. Ella lo miró por un instante, abrió la boca para decir algo, luego se rió y negó con la cabeza.

"Iba a preguntarte cómo supiste que este es el baño, pero ahora recuerdo que sabes muchas cosas y que de seguro conoces un excusado de un bus, ¿no?"

"La verdad no. Lo deduje solo."

"¿Y no le preguntaste al hombre que está sentado contigo?"

"No, no lo hice por dos razones. Uno, iba a levantar sospechas y no quiero que me miren como a un idiota y dos, él se bajó del bus hace dos horas aproximadamente."

"¿Entonces te dejó solo?"

"Sí, pobre de mí", y dio varios pasos.

"¿Por qué eres tan desagradable, eh?", lo detuvo ella.

"Porque se me antoja, ahora….", pero no continuó, alguien los hizo callar, diciéndoles que la noche era para dormir y no para discutir sobre cosas que a ningún pasajero le importaba. Mewtwo se arriscó de hombros y regresó a su asiento. En cuanto a Francesca, fue a limpiar su brazo.

Cuando terminó, se sentó y se cubrió para seguir durmiendo, sin embargo, en ese momento, no pudo conciliar el sueño. Algo estaba inquietándola desde antes de caer en el reino de Morfeo hace ya un buen rato. Kawara dormía, aún con la boca abierta, babeando la camiseta que en sueños intentaba quitarse.

Francesca entonces miró hacia la ventana, siendo iluminada cada cierto tiempo por el brillo del exterior. Mewtwo seguía enojado con ella y con mucha razón. Lo había juzgado y pronunciado un veredicto sin tener todos los antecedentes.

Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en el techo, sabiendo lo que debía hacer ahora, mas no tenía idea del cómo ni si sería capaz de lograrlo.

En tanto Mewtwo, una vez regresado del baño, se acomodó en su asiento y miró hacia la calle. No había demasiado atractivo en la ciudad dormida, pero no tenía otra "diversión" por el momento. Al ser un pokémon de hábitos nocturnos, en este instante no tenía sueño y no podía cerrar los ojos sin concentrarse en los ronquidos y respiraciones suaves del resto de los pasajeros.

Repasó los pensamientos que había estado teniendo antes de responder al llamado de su vejiga.

Toda la discusión con la chica a la que acababa de encontrar, se debió a su anormal capacidad de leer que tan tontamente había adquirido. Recordaba la emoción de aquellos días y la angustia de regresar a tierra firme.

La razón por la que renunció al aprendizaje fue porque se dio cuenta de que se estaba convirtiendo en su totalidad en un ser humano. Se comportaba como ellos y poseía su lengua. Y sin embargo, al verse al espejo, con decepción encontraba a un pokémon félido, de corto pelo blanco grisáceo que de ninguna manera pasaría como un ser civilizado.

No obstante, en ese momento, lo era, era perfectamente humano.

Estos bípedos vestidos o, como más gustaba llamarles, simios parlantes, eran criaturas que para nada despertaban su simpatía debido a lo que habían representado en su historia. Sin embargo, y debía admitirlo, el mundo de estos seres le era irresistible y sabía perfectamente el porqué.

Había estado recordando su pasado en el mismo momento en que Kawara se lo relataba a Francesca. Pensaba en los días en que vivió bajo la tutela de aquel hombre que, finalmente, lo traicionó. Su estancia en el palacio de su primera isla y el refugio que encontraría más tarde. Y, más que eso, su existencia errante por las ciudades de este tan enorme mundo. Cuando aprendió a leer y a escribir, la alegría infantil de aquellas jornadas llenas de conocimiento nuevo para él, para esta criatura, para este ser humano que se desenvolvía a través del cuerpo de pokémon.

Dejó caer su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y dejó ir un gran suspiro.

Sí, él lo sabía, era un ser humano por completo en su interior. Esa era la razón por la que se sentía tan solo a diario. Ningún pokémon lograría llenar su vacío y tampoco lo haría el ser civilizado.

Recordó el motivo por el que los odiaba tan profundamente.

El primer lugar, lo habían usado y traicionado desde el inicio de su vida, tratándolo como una cosa y no como un alguien. Él tenía otra capacidad, él no era como el resto de las criaturas que baja la vista y esconde la cola entre las piernas cuando su amo alza la voz. Mewtwo jamás haría algo como eso, ya que su mentalidad, su espiritualidad, sólo podía compararse con la de un ser humano inteligente y soberano.

Pero su cuerpo, ese era el problema. No importaba cuánto supiera, cómo se dirigiera a sus superiores, ellos jamás lo verían como un igual, siempre lo tratarían como a un animal porque era eso lo que veían. Para ellos, Mewtwo era un pokémon, un animal, un arma.

Los odiaba porque, a sus ojos, no era más que un esclavo, a pesar de que podría llegar a ser mucho más que cualquiera.

Pero, profundamente, buscando en las raíces de ese odio, lo que Mewtwo sentía en el fondo era tan sólo envidia. Su alma era la de un humano y no su cuerpo. Al ser dos criaturas muy distintas en un mismo organismo, no podía pertenecer al mundo de ninguno y ese era su predicamento.

No, ser un pokémon no era para él. No podría vivir corriendo por el bosque, cazando con insensata violencia, revolcarse en el lodo y todo lo que hacía una criatura sin coeficiente intelectual.

Él quería pertenecer al otro mundo. Quería caminar como ellos, vivir como ellos, aprender como lo hacían los humanos. Y lo había hecho. Su vida era simplemente un reflejo de lo que los reyes de la cadena alimenticia tenían.

Pero sabía que era un error porque sólo se lastimaba a sí mismo con un patético masoquismo. Quería poseer la esencia de un bípedo vestido a pesar de saber que nunca lo sería y que nunca a nadie iba a agradarle tal osadía. La chica lo había dicho, era un fenómeno, aunque ella estaba pensando en otra cosa en ese momento.

No, no podría nunca encajar en el mundo, él no estaba hecho para esta tierra, el siempre sería el exiliado.

Entonces se llevó una mano a la cara para calmar su pesar, dado que no se sentía para nada bien con todo esto.

Sus dedos rozaron los grisáceos cabellos escondidos bajo la gorra que Francesca le había dado. Después dibujaron la forma de sus cejas y acariciaron con torpeza la piel desnuda de su rostro.

Dejó caer su brazo sobre su regazo y vio hacia el techo del bus, quedándose en esa posición por varios minutos.

"Hoy", susurró, "hoy soy humano, por dentro y por fuera"

Y cerró los ojos antes de suspirar y sentarse erguido. Luego, con suma lentitud, se acercó un poco hacia el cristal de la ventana y la miró, buscando otra cosa que no era el paisaje exterior. A duras penas, producto de la oscuridad, lo encontró: su rostro, su rostro humano.

Miró sus facciones graves, su abundante cabellera, sus orejas y sus ojos, su boca y su nariz. Ahí estaba él, convertido en uno de esos seres a los que tanto odio sólo por envidia.

Se acercó un poco más al cristal y dejó sobre él su aliento, lentamente hasta empañar el vidrio. Al terminar, entonces puso su dedo índice y comenzó a trazar varias líneas. El resultado de esta operación fue dejar frente a él su nombre, la última palabra que había escrito desde aquella noche en que no quiso soportar su dualidad.

Se sonrió, pero este gesto no se comparó para nada a esos días. Se sentía extraño, algo triste y decepcionado, tal vez melancólico, taciturno. No lo supo en realidad.

"Si me hubiesen llamado de otra manera…no me sentiría así. ¡Pero este maldito nombre no me abandonara jamás!", dijo con sobrado pesar.

"¿Y qué nombre hubieses preferido?", le preguntó Francesca de pie tras él, junto al asiento vacío del hombre que acompañó al joven. Él, sorprendido por la aparición de la chica, de un solo manotazo borró lo escrito en la ventana y la ignoró luego, ya que no quería hablarle.

Sin embargo, ella se acercó y, tímidamente, se sentó a su lado, quedándose durante un largo tiempo en completo silencio. Traía en sus manos lo que parecía ser una botella, una bolsa de género y un paquete de galletas.

Él no quería mirarla, sólo deseaba que la chica regresara a su asiento para no verla sino hasta el día siguiente. Pero ella no parecía tener intenciones de abandonar al muchacho.

"¿Qué quieres?", le preguntó finalmente con completa frialdad. Si las palabras de verdad fueran dardos, Francesca ya estaría muerta, herida hasta la última de sus entrañas.

"Hoy…."susurró ella, "hoy Kawara saltó sobre ti y casi te parte la espalda en dos."

"No es necesario que me lo recuerdes."

"…."

"Si sólo viniste a eso, ya puedes regresar a tu asiento, no me interesa conversar sobre lo doloroso que fue ese golpe."

"Sé que te dolió mucho", le dijo ella, "por eso vine, para curarte."

"¿Curarme?"

"Sí", contestó alzando la botella. "Este es un spray que sirve para sanar contusiones, heridas o hinchazón. Lo necesitas para que ya no te duela, ya que después vas a sufrir más y muy lentamente. Es mejor ponerle un alto ahora."

"¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? Dijiste que soy un enfermo mental y un idiota. Además, según recuerdo también dijiste que sentías un profundo odio hacia mí. ¿Cuál es el motivo de esta amabilidad?"

"Sólo es eso, amabilidad. Mewtwo, eres parte de este grupo ahora, no podrás terminar bien el viaje con la espalda adolorida."

Él se la quedó mirando un momento y luego mencionó que no le convencían los argumentos de la chica y que no quería ser sanado por ella ni por nadie, así que, una vez más, le dijo que podía regresar a su asiento. Pero Francesca no se movió de su sitio e insistió en aplicarle el spray, recalcándole que lo necesitaba, que era por su bien.

"No quiero tu compasión."

"No es compasión, es amabilidad."

"No me interesa, ya vete a tu asiento."

"No", contestó tajantemente ella, alzando la vista y endureciendo la voz. El chico la miró un instante, algo turbado por la decisión de la muchacha, mas no quería que ella lo tocara siquiera. "Vine a curarte y es lo que voy a hacer."

"Te dije que no quiero, ¡ya lárgate!"

"No, no", negó ella con la cabeza, pero luego guardó silencio. Miró sus piernas como si estuviese preparándose, respiró profundo, esperó un poco y comenzó a hablar. "Tú no me conoces, pero a veces soy un tanto orgullosa, ¿sabes?"

"…"

"Hay cosas que a todas las personas les es difícil hacer, y una de esas es pedir perdón por un error."

"…"

"Es esa la razón por la que vine". Le dijo mirándolo en la penumbra. "Vengo a disculparme, a pedirte perdón por lo que pasó en la terminal. Te traté de mentiroso, te humillé, te dije enfermo mental y me burlé de ti. Sé que no puedo comprender del todo como te sientes, pero sé que definitivamente no estás feliz. Por favor", se acercó un poco, "esto es difícil para mí, pero necesito que me perdones."

"…"

"Yo te perdono por dejarme en ridículo frente a todos."

"¿Es por eso que has venido a curarme? ¿Sólo para que yo te perdone? ¿Sólo viniste a expiar tus culpas?"

"…"

"¿Por qué tan repentinamente has venido a disculparte? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? ¿Fue Kawara? ¿Qué te dijo?", pero la chica continuó en silencio. "No vienes por amabilidad, sólo lo haces por conveniencia, para poder dormir tranquila y con un peso menos en la conciencia… Ha, me salió en verso."

"No, no, de verdad me importa lo que te pasó. Esa lesión puede empeorar, tu espalda va a hincharse y terminarás como el jorobado de Notre Dame."

"No sé de qué me hablas."

"Es un personaje que…bah, no importa eso ahora."

"Claro, sólo importa el que puedas conciliar el sueño. Quien sabe que te dijo Kawara sobre mí, pero debe haber sido bueno para que pudieses por fin abrir los ojos y darte cuenta de lo idiota que eres. No me interesa tu compasión, no la necesito, de ti ni de nadie, así que puedes volver de donde viniste y desaparecer de mi vista. Adelante, ve a dormir, no me interesa que sólo simules preocuparte por mí."

"Por favor, sólo es….yo no…" y ya no supo que decir. La verdad es que sí, su presencia en el asiento del joven se debía a una necesidad de perdón de su parte, pero aun así le preocupaba la espalda del chico, dado que sí podría hincharse y el dolor no lo dejaría tranquilo. "Perdóname, Mewtwo."

Él no le respondió por un momento, la observó a su lado, con la cabeza gacha y la actitud sumisa. Luego de su discusión en la terminal y su veredicto en la calle, la muchacha de verdad parecía estar haciéndole un gran daño a su orgullo con tal de alcanzar el perdón de Mewtwo. Y realmente parecía arrepentida. Respiró profundo un minuto y pensó en el dolor de su espalda. De verdad aún su piel y músculos de la zona no mejoraban y sentía que iba a ir de mal en peor. Ella tenía una cura al respecto, pero no la quería ya que era precisamente ella quien lo trató de mentiroso. Sin embargo, sabía que iba a necesitarla.

Miró fuera de foco y luego, lentamente, se volteó y se subió un poco la camiseta para dejar al descubierto su espalda a la chica.

"Haz lo que tengas que hacer y lárgate", le dijo, por lo que ella, descubrió más la piel del joven hasta llegar a la contusión, pero al estar ésta entre los omóplatos, la aplicación del spray iba a ser incómoda si él seguía con la ropa puesta. La camiseta iba a terminar cubierta de la cura y esa no era la idea.

Francesca entonces se sintió muy incómoda al tener la necesidad de pedirle a Mewtwo que se quitara su prenda superior. Apenas sí estaba logrando que él se quedara quieto a espera de la cura, ¿cómo iba a ser capaz de pedirle un "semidesnudo"?

Tembló y se sintió tensa, ya que, a pesar de todo, pensaba que una petición como esa estaría muy bien en un contexto totalmente diferente, y el sólo hecho de imaginarse en tal situación, con este chico de cabellos grises, hizo la piel se le erizara por completo.

"¿Qué estás esperando?", se impacientó el chico. ¿Piensas que me quede en esta posición toda la noche? ¡Aplica de una vez por todas la cura y lárgate de aquí!"

"Es que… yo…"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres ahora?"

Francesca respiró profundo un momento, mas, cuando Mewtwo otra vez la apresuró…

"Por favor, quítate la camisa."

Él se volteó lentamente a ella, quien pudo ver su rostro y su ceño fruncido cuando, a contraluz, un haz anaranjado entró por la ventana. No parecía contento ni en lo más mínimo cuando escuchó tal petición, sin embargo, en el momento en que la cara de Francesca fue iluminada y Mewtwo pudo ver la magnitud de su incomodidad, la chica vio una pequeña y burlona sonrisa en él luego de esperar un momento.

"Hay personas en este bus, niña", le dijo, "no creo que les agrade escuchar ciertos "ruidos" desde este asiento"

Francesca entonces se ruborizo al darse cuenta de que el joven entendía a la perfección el doble sentido de su necesidad y sólo atinó a bajar la vista y a oír cómo se mofó de ella con una risa casi inaudible.

"C-cómo sabes que…"

"Ustedes los humanos, son muy poco creativos a la hora de hacer publicidad, ¿sabes? He visto muchas veces como recurren a situaciones un tanto lascivas para promocionar lo que quieren."

"…"

"Hace mucho tiempo, dando vueltas por una ciudad, entré al ático de un edificio para descansar. Descubrí que era un cine y estaban dando una película que definitivamente no era para niños. Así que no soy del todo ignorante en estos asuntos."

Ella asintió y esperó, pero se sorprendió mucho cuando vio que él, voluntariamente, se quitó la camiseta y le dio la espalda otra vez.

"Acabemos con esto, ¿quieres?"

La chica, pasando por sobre su momentáneo estado avergonzado, comenzó a aplicar el spray en la contusión del joven, esparciendo sobre la hinchazón y sus alrededores. Una vez acabado este proceso, buscó en la bolsa que traía y extrajo un parche, el cual puso con suavidad en la piel lastimada de Mewtwo, diciéndole que la tela iba a hacerlo sentir mejor y que aceleraría el proceso de curación. El muchacho sólo esperaba a que la chica acabara con todo.

Una vez terminado, entonces él se vistió y respiró tranquilo. Francesca se lo quedó mirando un momento, antes de dirigirle la palabra otra vez.

"Mewtwo… tú… ¿tú vas a perdonarme alguna vez?"

Esperó unos segundos, luego minutos y no obtuvo respuesta del chico, quien sólo se había quedado mirando fuera de foco el respaldo del asiento anterior.

"Mewtwo…"

"Si ya terminaste, por favor regresa a tu lugar", le dijo sin expresión ni tono de voz.

La muchacha dejó ir un suspiro de pesar y, lentamente se puso de pie para volver a su asiento. Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a caminar, se detuvo y regresó la vista al chico. Apretó las cosas que traía en las manos y se dio cuenta de que aún poseía el paquete de galletas. Entonces giró sobre sus talones y se acercó al convertido.

"No has comido desde que salimos de casa" le dijo extendiéndole el alimento envasado. "Kawara se las comió como un loco, tal parece que adoró el sabor de la avena y las nueces."

Mewtwo le arrebató el paquete e intentó abrirlo, pero grande fue la sorpresa de la humana cuando se dio cuenta de que se le hacía muy dificultoso el poder romper el plástico.

"Mis manos…"murmuró el chico, "son aún más torpes que antes."

Amablemente ella lo tomó y le entregó de regreso el envase abierto. Un "gracias" fue la respuesta de Mewtwo y comenzó a comer ignorando a la humana, quien, finalmente, volvió a su asiento.

Cuando estaba regresando a la realidad, por un momento olvidó el predicamento en el que se hallaba y toda la nueva situación que lo rodeaba. Abrió los ojos y vio un techo metálico. Poco a poco fue recordando los hechos, desde que se convirtió en el bosque, hasta la curación de Francesca la noche anterior. Bostezó entonces y se desperezó.

"Pfff, por fin despertaste", dijo Kawara sentado a su lado, comiendo ruidosamente de un paquete de galletas. "Sí que tienes el sueño pesado."

"¿Uh?". Se acomodó en su sitio, restregándose los ojos. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Francesca me dijo que te despertara, pero no me hiciste caso. Parecías una roca, no querías despertar, así que me aburrí y te esperé. Si Francesca me decía que debía apurarme, entonces te iba a patear la cabeza por golpearme antes, pero bueno, te salvaste." Y se arriscó de hombros con completo desinterés.

"Ha", se rió Mewtwo. "¿Así que pensabas que te iba a permitir eso? ¿Quién te crees que eres, eh? El que no tenga poderes no me hace un desvalido, idiota." Pero el ex – mew simplemente siguió comiendo hasta que el bus se detuvo y la humana llegó a avisarles que el viaje había acabado.

Cuando bajaron del bus finalmente, todos se desperezaron y acomodaron sus cosas para comenzar a moverse. Emma y Paul, como bueno hermanos, exclamaron a los cuatro vientos que había sido una pesadilla dormir juntos y que deseaban más que nunca comer galletas que no fueran de plástico.

"Pero papá", dijo Francesca, "esas galletas no son de plástico."

"¿No? ¿Dices que no? Francy, no tienen sabor, ¡es como comer una goma de borrar con tiza!"

La chica entonces sólo negó con la cabeza y les dijo que comprarían un alimento en alguna parte, pero que ahora debían organizarse.

Eran las diez de la mañana cuando llegaron por fin a Villa Esmeralda, una enorme y cosmopolita ciudad, llena por donde se le mirara de gente. A los viajeros les pareció increíble que, a esta hora del día, ya la urbe se encontrara en su apogeo del movimiento.

"Es verano, hay muchas actividades, festivales y cosas así", les dijo Paul. "Es normal que mucha gente venga en esta época del año. Villa Esmeralda es una ciudad céntrica y muy famosa. En un mes se realiza el festival internacional de música y creo que también unos cuantos cantantes tienen en su itinerario a este sitio."

Todos asintieron satisfechos con la explicación y buscaron un mapa en el celular del adulto para ubicarse y saber qué hacer. Sin embargo, el hombre estaba más preocupado de otros asuntos.

"Necesito desayunar de verdad", exclamó con obstinación. "Hay cosas que detesto en este mundo. Una de ellas es dormir junto a mi hermanita". La mujer se sintió ofendida. "Y la otra es comer galletas de plástico. En menos de doce horas he hecho ambas cosas."

"…"

"Después de desayunar nos organizaremos". Y sin más se alejó y entró como un rey a su palacio en un local de comida que se encontraba en el centro.

Para su decepción, el lugar, a esa hora de la mañana, ya estaba lleno. Miró con envidia a los comensales sirviéndose pasteles de chocolate, tortas de yogurt, humeantes tazas de café o leche y, lo más importante para él, galletas de verdad, de avena, coco o vainilla.

Al verlo en la entrada, una de las camareras se le acercó, disculpándose por la falta de espacio y la imposibilidad de atención en ese momento.

"Necesito comer ahora", le contestó Paul, mirándola casi como si se tratara de un asalto a un banco.

"De verdad lo siento, señor, pero…"

"No he comido nada decente desde ayer, las galletas del bus saben a plástico, no he bebido más que gaseosas y me muero por un café."

"Comprendo, pero…"

"Tuve que dormir con mi hermana", prosiguió él, hablando con los dientes apretados. "Tú no sabes lo que significa eso. Ronquidos, golpes, saliva y discusiones entre sueños. ¡Necesito una maldita taza de café ahora!"

"Pero señor…"susurró la chica un tanto más cohibida. El tono de voz del hombre la incomodaba al extremo, pensaba que en cualquier momento se lanzaría sobre ella y luego al resto de los clientes para engullir sus desayunos como una fiera demente. Pero no había más espacio, no podía atenderlo sin una mesa y tampoco podía exigir a otras personas el abandono del lugar. Había sugerido hace unos momentos el poner un letrero en la entrada, avisando a los transeúntes la temporal falta de atención, pero nadie le había hecho caso.

"Por favor, necesito comer ahora", continuó el hombre, hablando casi como un zombie. "Lo necesito."

"Pero…."

"Por favor, deme cinco desayunos para llevar", dijo Francesca tomando a su padre del brazo para entregárselo a Emma y que ésta lo sacara del lugar.

"Es un idiota cuando tiene hambre", comentó la mujer con su hermano en la calle mientras la chica hacía las compras. "A veces me recuerda a Gollum, solo falta que diga "mi precioso desayuno"". Ambos convertidos miraron al hombre y se sorprendieron de verlo en un estado de completo delirio.

Y finalmente, todos terminaron comiendo en el césped de un parque.

Paul engulló todo, como si no se hubiese alimentado durante más de una semana. El pastel de chocolate desapareció al cabo de unos minutos y el vaso de café sirvió para calmar su frustración. Pronto volvió a ser el mismo de siempre.

Los demás comieron tranquilos, aunque Francesca compró para los convertidos leche achocolatada en vez de café, temerosa por lo que pudiese causar en su organismo. Había olvidado por completo que varios estudios condenaban el consumo de chocolate en los pokémon, en especial en los félidos. Pero al parecer ninguno de los chicos se sentía mal.

Al acabar se deshicieron de todo en un bote de basura y pensaron en qué hacer, pero en ese momento, Kawara vio varias calles más allá, un enorme globo con algo que se le hizo demasiado familiar.

Todos se encontraban de pie, avanzando lentamente por la acera mientras Paul explicaba algo sobre el viaje, el precio, un aventón y otras cosas. Pero el pequeño niño estaba más interesado en la ciudad y lo que ocurría en ella, aferrado con todas sus fuerzas al pantalón de Mewtwo, quien sólo lo había dejado para que no se le lanzara encima.

Cuando veía los edificios, el chico de ojos azules percibió la presencia de una criatura gigante, de un globo enorme que se alzaba por sobre la calle en un desfile de pokémon inflables.

"¡Un mew!", gritó emocionado. "¡Mi mamá debe estar cerca!"

"De qué…", iba a decir el chico clonado, mas, antes de terminar la frase, Kawara jaló de su ropa y lo obligó a cruzar la calle. Varias bocinas sonaron y por poco ambos mueren atropellados.

Francesca se cubrió los ojos, su padre se inclinó hacia adelante y Emma lanzó un estrepitoso grito. En eso, un camión pasó frente a ellos, impidiéndoles la visión de los chicos. Cuando la calle quedó finalmente despejada, los humanos pudieron percatarse de que los convertidos no habían muerto, pero, para su horror, estaban desaparecidos.

Kawara corría emocionado, jalando a Mewtwo de su pantalón. Él lo sujetaba con fuerza, ya que, ante cualquier descuido, terminaría semidesnudo en medio de la calzada. Miró hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que había perdido el contacto visual con los humanos y con horror frenó con violencia. Por poco y su zona púbica queda al descubierto.

"¡¿Dónde están los humanos?!", dijo regresando. "Debemos volver al parque."

"No, mi madre está aquí, ella nos salvará y regresaremos a casa."

"Pero de qué….", se volteó al niño, quien otra vez corría hacia donde se reunían muchas personas en la calzada. Mewtwo también apresuró el paso hacia allá, justo para tomar al niño del cabello cuando se disponía a entrar en el grupo humano.

"¡Hay un mew gigante!", pataleó Kawara. "¡Mi mamá vendrá por mí!"

"¡No seas estúpido! ¿Por qué tu madre vendría precisamente hasta este lugar? Además, no existe un mew gigante, esa es una locura."

"No es cierto, mira". Y apuntó hacia el desfile de globos que se elevaban por sobre las cabezas de los miles de transeúntes que disfrutaban del espectáculo. Muchos de globos de varios pokémon hacían presencia en fila india por la calle. Un lugia, entei, un celebi gigante, un lucario, un jirachi, pikachu y otros más, incluyendo, claro está, a un mew.

"¿Ves? ¿Ves que es real?", sonrió Kawara con ilusión. Mewtwo miró al globo, luego al cielo, sus pies y le dio un gran puñetazo en la cabeza al chico. Sin más, luego, lo tomó de la camiseta y lo llevó de regreso al parque, guiándose por donde ya había pasado. Kawara aún insistía en busca a su madre, pero entonces, estallando, el clon le dijo que era el idiota más grande que hubiese pisado la tierra, que no podía ser tan estúpido como para confundir un globo con un pokémon real, que no existía un mew de tales proporciones y que, a partir de ahora, iba a mantener la boca cerrada si sabía lo que le convenía. Kawara se quedó mudo.

Llegaron hasta donde habían visto a los humanos por última vez, justo a un lado de un letrero que explicaba la ubicación de los lugares más importantes de la ciudad. Ahí se encontraba la señalética, pero no ellos.

Entonces Mewtwo se puso más pálido de lo que ya era, su sangre se enfrió y soltó a Kawara con las manos crispadas. El niño lo miró y se asustó de no ver color en su rostro.

"M-Mewtwo… ¿qué te pasa?"

"N- nos perdimos…"

**Nota del autor:**

**Bueno, para terminar sólo tengo una cosa que decir: estuve en un periodo de inactividad mental respecto a esta historia, simplemente Humanidad no estaba fluyendo en términos de redacción, así que no me atreví a publicar nada.**

**Pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a continuar (aunque tal vez muchos, o los que todavía siguen la historia, pensaron eso).**

**Bueno, es eso, sigo trabajando para terminar Humanidad, tal vez regrese a Mewtwo a la normalidad, tal vez no lo haga, no sé, eso se verá después. **

**Carpe Diem.**


	10. Bienvenido a la jungla de cemento

Parte 10: bienvenidos a la jungla… de cemento.

Con cuidado cruzaron la calle y miraron en todas direcciones, pero no había rastro de sus compañeros. Mewtwo se vio desesperado, tanto como al inicio de la viaje. Los ojos barrieron con los árboles y las personas que se paseaban por el lugar, pero no encontraban lo que querían. La niña tonta, la humana gorda y el hombre imbécil, así los llamaba él en su mente y ahora no se encontraban en ninguna parte. Ellos representaban la cura, la forma de volver a la normalidad, de ser otra vez un pokémon.

De repente se volvió y gritó. "¡Tú!", le dijo a Kawara. "¡Por tu culpa estamos perdidos!", lo tomó de los cabellos y continuó gritándole, pero se detuvo cuando muchas personas lo miraron con el ceño fruncido. "¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡Matarte no sería suficiente!"

"¡Por favor, no me golpees!", suplicó el chico.

"¿Golpearte? ¡¿Golpearte?! ¡Eso no me bastaría, estúpido! ¡Desmembrarte tal vez me ayude a sentir mejor!"

"¡No, no por favor!", pero antes de cumplir su amenaza, Mewtwo lo dejó en el suelo, con mucha violencia y se sentó en el césped a pensar. No iba a resolver nada perdiendo la paciencia… o la cabeza.

Debía recapacitar con calma. Estaba perdido en una ciudad completamente desconocida, con el cuerpo de un ser humano, sin habilidades psíquicas ni de ninguna índole. Era una persona común y corriente de casi dos metros sentado en el césped de un parque, sin cura a su predicamento y sin la posibilidad de repararlo… al menos, por el momento.

Sus dedos acariciaron sus sienes mientras evaluaba la situación, tratando de no caer en la desesperación ni en la histeria. Sin embargo, lamentablemente, esa condición ya se estaba haciendo muy común en él.

Kawara lo miraba atento, vigilando el entorno de reojo, dado que, inconscientemente, sabía que la calma no iba a durar para siempre. Presentía que la tormenta se le vendría encima sin previo aviso y su cabeza ya se preparaba para los innumerables golpes que recibiría de Mewtwo. Pero éste seguía sentado, mascullando frases incomprensibles para el chico.

Francesca y su familia de seguro los buscaban, pero en otro lugar. Podrían tardar horas en hallarlos, o incluso más. Esa perspectiva otra vez congeló los glóbulos rojos de la sangre del chico clonado, quien sintió que sus músculos se tensaron al punto de la inmovilidad.

Paul había dicho que esta era una ciudad enorme, estaba llena de gente en esta época del año, los edificios proliferaban como árboles en lo que alguna vez fue la Amazonía ¿Cómo iban a encontrarlos con todo eso en contra?

Y como al inicio del viaje, el chico vio alejarse cada vez más la posibilidad de volver a ser un pokémon.

"Mewtwo…", dijo Kawara. "Eh… ¿qué te pasa?"

"¿Qué me pasa?", abrió los ojos como si hubiese despertado abruptamente. "¡¿Qué me pasa?!", se puso de pie.

Kawara entonces, dándose cuenta de lo que había provocado, dio varios pasos hacia atrás, sin poder desviar la vista de los enfurecidos ojos de su clon indirecto, quien intentaba en vano contener su ira. Estaba explotando, colapsando lentamente como lo haría un volcán, mas el magma estaba ya en la superficie. Sus dientes rechinaban en maldiciones no aptas para el oído de un infante, sus dedos se cerraban en dos implacables puños listos para caer en el cuerpo del chico, y su disposición física en general para nada era amistosa.

"Es tu culpa, maldito niño", siseó. "Tú me transformaste en esto, ¡por tu culpa soy un asqueroso simio parlante! ¡Por tu culpa tengo que viajar con un trío de imbéciles!". Kawara se alejó más sin estar seguro de cómo reaccionar. "Por tu culpa he tenido que hacer este estúpido viaje", continuó, "soportar a los humanos y sus idioteces, ¡las cosas absurdas y ridículas de esa niña sin sesos! ¡He tenido que escuchar como esa bola de grasa me llama testarudo, inmaduro e idiota a pesar de que ella es eso y mucho más! Y el humano, oh, ¡¿cómo olvidar al que decidió jugar con la naturaleza?! ¡Él puso la dinamita y he aquí al mal nacido que encendió la mecha!"

Eso último quebró al pobre Kawara, quien ya no quería seguir escuchando los insultos del joven de cabello gris. Suponía que Mewtwo no estaba aceptando todo de buena gana, pero no consideraba justo que todo su descargo fuera contra él. Sólo vio las manzanas en una mesa y las tomó ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que estaban modificadas?

El discurso continuaba con más y más ataques verbales, uno tras otro. Primero iban directo al niño, luego a los humanos y después a las razas de ambas partes. Todos los mew eran unos cabezas huecas y los humanos eran un montón de animales que simulaban ser inteligentes.

Jamás en su corta vida Kawara había escuchado tantas palabras de semejante categoría, así que hizo oídos sordos y recordó como su madre condenaba tal vocabulario, diciendo que era digno de impíos y malas almas. El niño no debía repetirlas y no debía hacer amistad con quien las usara. Pero Mewtwo estaba a menos de un metro maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos todo su existir, culpándolo de las desgracias de su vida a pesar de que, en su mayoría, la responsabilidad era del mismo clon. Kawara no lo había convertido en ningún momento de su vida en un amargado, ni había instado a hacerle creer que era superior a los demás. Esos defectos, sin duda, provocaban todo este conflicto.

"Si supieras como te detesto, maldito animal, de seguro correrías llorando donde tu estúpida madre para que te consolara con mimos imbéciles, porque eso es lo que hacen los tuyos, revolcarse en su propia estupidez día a día, sin pensar en que existen otros que su…"

"¡YA CIERRA LA BOCA!", gritó por fin el chico cuando ya había recorrido unos diez metros caminando de espaldas. "¡Ya cállate!"

"…"

"Está bien", le gritó, "yo llevé las manzanas, ¡pero toda tu vida no es mi culpa! Estoy cansado de que digas todo el tiempo que eres la víctima de todo. Todo el tiempo extraño a mi mama y tú sólo piensas en ti, en ti, en ti y en…oh, ¿quién más? ¡Oh, sí! ¡EN TI!"

"…"

"No es mi culpa que seas un miserable sin familia ni que no tengas ni un solo amigo. Por mí puedes irte al infierno y nunca salir de ahí. Eres insoportable y egoísta, sólo piensas en ti mismo y no en los sentimientos de los demás. Vives en tu cueva fea como un animal más feo todavía. No tienes corazón, ni alma ¡ni nada! No eres la única víctima ¡yo también me convertí! Y en vez de maldecir a los humanos deberías agradecer que te estén ayudando sin querer nada a cambio. Esas son buenas personas, así me enseñó mi mamá."

"No me importa lo que te haya enseñado tu madre. No me importas tú, ni ella, ni nadie. ¿Quién ha hecho algo por mí, eh?"

"¡Los humanos! Ellos nos están ayudando."

"…"

"¿Sabes una cosa? Ya no quiero entrenar contigo. Cuando vuelva a la normalidad, voy a regresar con mi familia y después voy a esperar a ser más grande para que mi amigo me entrene. Él debió hacerte pagar por todo lo que hiciste antes, pero es bueno, no como tú que eres un monstruo ¡un fenómeno!". Y sin más dio media vuelta y se alejó.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?", preguntó Mewtwo alzando aún más la voz.

"Voy a buscar a los humanos yo solo", contestó Kawara, "No te necesito nunca más. Eres malo y cruel. No te quiero, ¡adiós!"

El chico clonado se lo quedó viendo un momento, observando como la cabellera rosa del niño se mecía con la brisa al mismo tiempo que se alejaba cada vez más. Su paso era rápido y altivo.

"Pfff, ¿Por qué Arceus decidió entrenarme contigo? Mejor hubiese sido con un muk, al menos es más agradable."

"¡Oh, Dios mio!", exclamó Francesca al borde del pánico. "¡Ya llevamos casi una hora buscando y no aparecen! Papá, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"Calma hija, calma", le decía el hombre tratando de mantenerse firme. "Ya ves que aparecen, ten calma."

Sin embargo, ambas mujeres estaban casi aterrorizadas ante la idea de haber visto desaparecer a los convertidos en la ciudad. Miraban de un lado a otro, sus ojos casi querían escapar de sus cuencas sólo para recorrer más espacio. Pero no aparecían, no estaban en ningún lugar.

Apenas notaron que ya no mantenían el contacto visual, los tres humanos se lanzaron a la calle para correr tras ellos. Entonces Paul vio el globo gigante de mew y supuso que el niño, arrastrando a Mewtwo, había ido hacia allá. Sin más corrieron en esa dirección sólo para encontrar un tumulto interminable de gente.

Francesca, de inmediato, se dio a la tarea de encontrar la cabellera grisácea del chico clonado, dado que su alto sobresaldría del resto de la población. Pero pronto recordó la gorra que traía puesta y que ocultaba el tan particular color de sus pigmentos. Había mucha gente que también estaba cubriendo su cabeza y eso sólo la hizo sentir un enorme peso en su interior. Ella misma le había dado la gorra.

Emma barrió el mundo buscando a su querubín rosa, pero sólo encontraba niños que para nada podían compararse en belleza al adorable Kawara. Sus ojos estaban rasantes en lágrimas y su boca tembló de emoción. El llanto se le venía encima al pensar en que no vería jamás a su niño.

Pero Paul pensaba en lo obvio. No podía dejarlos abandonados, a dos convertidos que, se suponía, no conocían nada de la vida en la urbe. Tal vez estaban asustados (su mente no logró concebir el rostro de Mewtwo en esas condiciones), desesperados, cansados, sedientos, ¡quién sabe! No, fue su responsabilidad el haberlos convertido y ahora era su deber el volverlos a la normalidad. No podía perderlos, no así, no era justo. Se prometió encontrarlos a como diera lugar.

Y siguieron buscando sin éxito, alzando la vista por sobre las cabezas de los transeúntes, llamándolos de vez en cuando sólo para recibir miradas de extrañeza ante tales nombres.

"Por Dios, Kawara… Mewtwo, ¿Dónde están?"

"¡Ya deja de seguirme!", gritó el chico a su clon cuando notó que estaba caminado demasiado cerca de él. "¡Dije que ya no quería verte!"

"No te sigo por simpatía, estúpido. De todas formas ambos debemos encontrar a los humanos."

"Yo los voy a encontrar primero y yo solo. Te dije que no te quería, ya vete"

"Crees que me molesta que no me quieras. Nadie me quiere de todas formas."

"¡Ah!", vociferó el chico. "Ahí estas otra vez ¡victimizándote como siempre!"

"¿_Victimizándote?_ ¿Desde cuando tú usas una palabra como esa?", preguntó Mewtwo en tono de burla.

"Sé muchas palabras, eso no te interesa, ya déjame en paz y vete. No te quiero ver."

"Ha, ¿y tú crees que me agrada mucho el tener que mirarte todo el tiempo?"

"No me importa", y continuó a paso rápido, pero su clon no tardaba en alcanzarlo.

Mewtwo sabía que, de separase, sólo lograrían alargar todo el proceso. Kawara podría encontrar a los humanos primero, y tal vez ellos se empeñarían en buscarlo a él. Y por otra parte, el mismo clon los hallaría antes que el niño y otra vez los humanos insistirían en encontrar al infante. Tendría que seguirlos hasta localizarlo. Una pérdida de tiempo, así que prefirió seguirlo para acabar pronto con todo y no tener que emprender una segunda búsqueda.

Pero Kawara no estaba contento con esto. Su copa ya había alcanzado el límite y el agua caía como catarata. No soportaba a Mewtwo y su maltrato, no quería verlo ni oírlo ni nada, sólo ansiaba volver a la normalidad y reencontrarse con sus seres queridos, pero por ahora, instantes que por primera vez se le hicieron eternos, debía esperar.

Escuchaba sus pasos y a la mente se le venían todas las palabras que gritó hasta hace unos minutos. Recordó cuando lo despertó alzándolo del cabello y como intentó golpearlo luego, sus miradas malvadas a él y a los humanos, el afán de insultarlo, como se deshizo de él en la terminal y el puñetazo que recibió cuando estaba viendo los globos. No, definitivamente Kawara ya no quería saber de Mewtwo, le era por completo un fastidio.

El chico menguó el paso y se dio cuenta de que el clon también lo hizo, luego aceleró y otra vez fue imitado. "Ya desaparece", pensaba tratando de conservar la calma, pero cuando escuchó que el joven reclamaba entre dientes que a ese paso jamás encontrarían a nadie, el niño se agachó, tomó una piedra y la lanzó al clonado.

"¡Ya vete, copia barata!", gritó enfurecido.

Mewtwo alcanzó a percatarse del proyectil justo a tiempo antes de que éste alcanzara uno de sus ojos, por lo que lo esquivó con habilidad. Sin embargo, el que no hubiese dado en el blanco para nada quería decir que el asunto había terminado, porque la roca siguió su camino hasta dar en la espalda de un hombre que se encontraba a varios metros de distancia.

Mewtwo se volteó al escuchar una maldición, para hallar no a uno, sino a seis hombres corpulentos, arrimados contra un árbol, bebiendo y fumando a vista y paciencia de todos. Eran grandes y con cara de pocos amigos. El afectado entonces, al percatarse que el chico lo miraba con insistencia, no tardó en deducir que él había sido el que lanzó la piedra. De nada le sirvió Mewtwo ver hacia otro lado, porque todos comenzaron a acercársele a paso lento y confiado, dejando las botellas a un lado y apagando las colillas de los cigarrillos.

"Tenía que pasar, ¿no?", se susurró el convertido.

Kawara, quien había continuado su camino, se detuvo al no escuchar los pasos de su clon, por lo que se volteó sólo para ver como lo rodeaban varios humanos con ademanes violentos.

El chico de gorra se mantuvo altivo, sin mostrarse ni en lo más mínimo intimidado por el número y la corpulencia de sus adversarios. Eran hombres mayores, tal vez de unos treinta o cuarenta años promedio, se veían desarreglados, sucios y los olores que emanaban para nada agradaron a Mewtwo. Seguramente eran alcohólicos y fumadores sin control, que pasaban la vida en su vicio en vez de intentar salir y rehacer su existir.

"Con que lanzando piedras, ¿eh? Niño bonito'", dijo el afectado del golpe, de pie ante el clon, quien lo veía con un gesto sombrío que se realzaba aún más con la visera.

"…"

"¡Ah, más encima, mudo!"

"…"

Entonces uno le quitó la gorra al chico, enviándola a volar lejos. Todos se rieron del color de los cabellos del joven, quien sólo se enfureció más, pero se mantuvo calmado.

"¡Más encima es de esos chiquillos raros que se pintan la cabeza!"

"Sí, un niño estúpido, con el pelo teñido y lanzando piedras. Veamos si le gusta que lo molesten", y sin más le dio un empujón que lo dejó en los brazos de otro hombre. Éste, entonces, cruelmente golpeó la espalda de Mewtwo, justo en el sector que Francesca había curado durante la noche. La punzada de dolor fue algo que realmente afectó al muchacho, pero trató de disimularlo lo más que pudo, ya que no quería mostrar debilidad ante nada.

Pero al estar preocupado de su dolencia, no se dio cuenta de un gran puñetazo se acercaba y terminó de rodillas en el piso cuando la mano del hombre se hundió en su estómago. Nunca, en su vida, el ex – pokémon había recibido un golpe como ese. Sólo alcanzo a respirar un poco para que un par de patadas arremetieran contra su ya fracturada espalda y sus brazos.

Y por primera vez se sintió débil, se vio inútil y desvalido. Cada golpe era una burla, porque de tener sus poderes, los humanos ahora estarían suplicando por sus vidas, pidiendo de rodillas para seguir respirando. Pero no, ahí estaba él, en el piso, sujetándose el vientre, soportando cada golpe sin saber qué hacer.

Pero en ese momento escuchó como alguien maldecía otra vez y la paliza se detenía. Sus ojos, entonces vieron de soslayo como Kawara, gritándoles, les lanzaba piedras sin compasión, acertando en varios de sus ataques.

"Maldito chiquillo", dijo uno adelantándose varios pasos, mas, antes de avanzar mucho, Mewtwo lo tomó de la pierna obligándolo a caer. Se puso de pie entonces y recibió otra bofetada, la cual soportó a la vez que una piedra le golpeaba el brazo.

"¡Quédate agachado, tonto!", le dijo Kawara.

"Con que vienen juntos, ¿eh?", dijo uno dispuesto a golpear al niño, pero antes de acercarse, Mewtwo se interpuso, con los brazos abiertos, entre él y el chico.

"Sí, venimos juntos, ¿y? ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?"

"Ha, ahora te quieres hacer el valiente.'"

"Si van a hacerle algo, primero tendrán que pasar sobre mí"

Todos guardaron silencio un momento, el que estaba en el suelo se puso de pie, se limpió los pantalones y pronto el grupo se echó a reír. Kawara estaba serio, dispuesto a lanzar todos los proyectiles que tuviese a la mano. Mewtwo, en tanto, tenía la mirada otra vez ensombrecida.

"¿Así que tú te vas a interponer?", dijo uno con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. "Recién estabas en el suelo, con tres golpes podría matarte ¿y dices que vas a proteger al chiquillo?"

"Sí, lo haré", dijo con firmeza, pero al segundo dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y se volteó a Kawara. "Corre", le ordenó, "¡desaparece!"

"Pero…"

"¡Ya vete!"

"Mewtwo, ¡cuidado!", advirtió, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Varios puñetazos se dirigieron directamente al rostro del chico clonado, quien, con eso, se dio cuenta de que no sabía pelear de otra forma que no fuera usando sus poderes. En la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo era un completo inútil.

Trató de mantener la vista al frente y notó que estaba siendo atacado por cuatro hombres, por lo que supuso que los otros dos pretendían encargarse del niño. No podía permitirlo, simplemente matarían a Kawara, dado que los golpes eran demasiado fuertes. Ya estaba sangrando de la nariz y tenía la ropa sucia y maltrecha, además de que su espalda iba de mal en peor.

"¡Quédate quieto, chiquillo!", escuchó desde atrás, así que, haciendo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que tenía, se zafó de la garra de su captor y le dio un gran puñetazo en la nariz, tan centrado y certero, que escuchó el crujir del cartílago. Se sonrió con aire satisfecho. Nunca había asestado un golpe como ese y el dárselo a un ser humano, fue algo que lo lleno de placer. Vio al hombre siendo asistido por sus compañeros mientras su boca se llenaba de sangre. La sonrisa de Mewtwo pareció crecer.

Pero disipó rápidamente eso cuando los otros tres, luego de unos segundos, se abalanzaron sobre él. Pero los esquivó, le dio un codazo a uno, una patada en la pantorrilla a otro y corrió rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba el infante, a quien alzó del brazo y, casi arrastrándolo, se lo llevó lo más rápido posible.

"Debemos hacer un plan", dijo Paul tratando de consolar el llanto de su hermana, pero nada parecía dar resultado. "Creo que lo mejor es separarnos. Todos tenemos nuestros celulares y cubriremos el triple. El primero que los encuentre llama los demás y nos juntamos en algún sitio, depende de donde estén ellos, ¿les parece bien?"

"Sí", dijo Francesca, considerablemente más calmada que su tía, pero aun así con los nervios de punta. "Espero que estén bien, oh, ¿qué haremos si les pasó algo malo? Pobre Kawara, es tan sólo un niñito, y Mewtwo, bueno…"

"No te preocupes por él", sollozó Emma. "Sólo piensa en mi niño bello, ¡debe sentirse tan solo y tan triste!". Y otra vez rompió en llanto.

"Bueno, así como van las cosas, creo que nos dividiremos en dos. Francy, tú vas a ir sola, yo voy con tu tía, no ha dejado de llorar y creo que…"

"No", se alzó la mujer. "Yo buscaré sola a mi hermosura. Tú eres lento como un slowpoke, así que yo lo encontraré y lo abrazaré porque…", quiso otra vez desmoronarse, pero se mantuvo firme y partió. Luego de unos instantes, Paul y Francesca se fueron cada uno por un camino diferente.

Mewtwo corrió lo más rápido que pudo y como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, pero como sus perseguidores estaban acostumbrados a los vicios y a nada más, pronto les sacó amplia ventaja y los perdió de vista. Sin embargo, no estuvo satisfecho sino hasta quedar sin aliento para continuar. Ambos cayeron rendidos sobre unos de los bancos del lugar, jadeando, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que finalmente pudieron calmar la adrenalina que se esparcía por sus venas. La brisa suave los relajó y el canto de los pájaros fue como una agradable música natural.

El parque en sí les ofreció un espectáculo tranquilo y sin sobresaltos. Un buen remedio para su incidente.

El clon entonces miró al niño a su lado, algo golpeado y sucio por la violencia humana. Tenía el cabello desordenado y sus ojos sólo expresaban miedo y confusión. Suspiró un momento, miró a los árboles que se cernían sobre su cabeza y bajó los párpados para sentir la brisa.

"Gracias", susurró sin mirar a su interlocutor.

"¿Eh?", dijo Kawara al oírlo, algo turbado por aquella palabra tan escasa en el vocabulario de su clon.

"Gracias por ayudarme", prosiguió en voz baja. "A pesar de que te insulté, interviniste cuando los humanos estaban golpeándome, los atacaste y me diste tiempo de reaccionar. De encontrarme solo, en este momento estaría en el suelo, herido y sin alguien que…"

"…"

"Has demostrado tener más madurez de la que yo nunca tendré. Sin duda soy egoísta, cruel y malvado. No me merezco tu amistad ni la de nadie y, a pesar de eso… ahí estuviste, acompañándome, compartiendo este maldito predicamento. Siento todo lo que te dije, estaba desesperado y me comporté como un imbécil. De verdad lo siento."

"…"

"Gracias Kawara, eres un buen niño, tu amigo y tu madre te han enseñado bien. A fin de cuentas eres un buen am…"

"Vamos, dilo."

"Un buen amigo… aunque no lo merezca"

"Sí, tal vez. Las cosas irían mejor si dejaras de victimizarte todo el tiempo, aunque no te des cuenta. Podrías maldecir menos y tragarte tu orgullo un rato, es decir, si vas a disculparte y a dar las gracias, al menos podrías mirarme, ¿no?

"¡¿Qué?!", dijo Mewtwo con cierta molestia en su voz.

"Vamos, no te enojes", trató de tranquilizarlo el chico. "Ya te disculpaste y diste las gracias, eso es algo y de seguro que te costó mucho, porque tragarte tu orgullo debe ser como tragarse una sandía entera, así que yo quedo satisfecho. También te doy las gracias por sacarme de ahí."

"Ha, niño maduro."

"Mh…", pero se quedó pensativo un momento, sobándose el brazo y luego una pierna. "Esos humanos me golpearon muy fuerte."

"A mí también", contestó el clon limpiándose la nariz con la camisa. "¡Qué desastre!"

"Mh… ojalá mi mamá estuviera conmigo", susurró antes de que gruesas lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas. "Ya no quiero estar aquí, quiero irme a mi hogar, con mi mamá…."sollozó.

Mewtwo vio esfumarse la momentánea madurez del chico y notó como reaparecía el infantil e inocente Kawara, quien, con justa razón, anhelaba estar de regreso entre los suyos.

Entonces con torpeza acarició su cabeza y le dijo que debían buscar a los humanos, dado que ahí, sentados, jamás volverían a la normalidad.

El chico interpretó ese gesto como un intento de consolación. El orgullo de Mewtwo no desaparecería así como así, siempre le sería difícil dar muestras de afecto, pero el niño se sentía bastante satisfecho e imaginó que su clon indirecto pretendía un cambio en su forma de ser.

Caminaron unos minutos hasta que encontraron una fuente, a donde se dirigieron de inmediato para limpiarse y arreglarse un poco luego del último incidente. En ese momento Mewtwo recordó que ya no tenía la gorra que Francesca le había dado y se lamentó un tanto por ello, dado que otra vez sería blanco de miradas por el color de su cabello. Pero ya no tenía más alternativa que simplemente suspirar, porque regresar por ella sería un suicidio.

Kawara se lavó la cara y se mojó el cabello, pero se dio cuenta de que su clon estaba mirando su puño cerrado, a la vez que una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

"¿Qué estás pensando?", preguntó el niño.

"Nunca había atacado a un ser humano… no de esta manera, claro. Siempre utilicé mis poderes pero… golpear a uno con mis propias manos fue algo…realmente excitante."

"¿Excitante?"

"Sin duda", se mojó el rostro y el cabello, aun sonriendo, cosa que extrañó al chico. Tal parecía, Mewtwo no era capaz de sonreír por mucho tiempo. "Cuando lo hice", continuó, "sentí que la sangre corría mas rápido, un calor interno, algo intenso, grande. Un enorme poder me recorrió de pies a cabeza a pesar de ser humano y… bueno, te mentiría si dijera que no me gustó. Supongo que es lo que siempre he querido hacer. Golpear a un ser humano con mi puño lleno de adrenalina es lo único que ha valido la pena en este viaje."

Entonces se dedicaron a mirar el ambiente en donde se encontraban en ese momento. Notaron que muchas personas se paseaban por el enorme parque, humanos que, fácilmente, pudieron hacer algo cuando estaban golpeándolos. Mewtwo sólo negó con la cabeza y se dijo que no tenían remedio, pero le llamó la atención una criatura en particular.

Caminando hacia la fuente en donde se hallaban, una pequeña niña, de no más se seis años, lloraba tristemente. Usaba unos pantalones cortos y una blusa con algún motivo femenino; su cabello castaño con tendencia pelirroja, estaba atado en dos graciosas palmeras a ambos costados de la cabeza.

Avanzando, finalmente se sentó en el borde de la fuente y allí continuó su lamento, ignorando por completo la presencia de los convertidos, quienes la miraban desde el otro lado. Entonces Kawara se le acercó, con sumo cuidado, ya que creía que podría alterarse si lo veía repentinamente. Pero ella, al notarlo, lo observó y después saludó con una voz suave y baja, aun sollozando.

"¿Qué te pasa?", preguntó el niño convertido, aproximándose con mayor confianza.

"Me perdí", contestó ella con los ojos brillantes en lágrimas. "Mi mamá se fue y me dejó sola"

"Oh…", exclamó el chico con sincera tristeza.

"Yo… no sé dónde está y tengo miedo", se restregó los ojos intentando en vano limpiarlos. "¡Quiero a mi mamá!"

"Ha, se parece a alguien que conozco", comentó Mewtwo inclinándose sobre la niña para tomar una tarjeta que colgaba de su cuello. "Así que tu nombre es Sofía", leyó, ya que no le molestaba hacerlo frente a Kawara. No se sentía incómodo ante alguien que no entendía sobre esos asuntos. "Aquí también está el número para llamar a su madre, pero no tengo un teléfono."

"¡Debemos ayudarla!", dijo Kawara con ahínco. "Está tan triste. Yo sé lo que se siente, yo también quiero a mi mamá conmigo."

"¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?"

"Está perdida, igual que nosotros. Juntos la buscaremos." Y sin más tomó a la chica de la mano, diciéndole que ellos se encargarían de reunirla con la mujer a la vez que también localizaban a los humanos que conocían. La niña, escuchando atentamente a este desconocido de cabello rosa, se sonrió con algo de torpeza, pero no soltó su mano, sino que por el contrario, se sujetó con más fuerza.

Kawara comenzó a caminar y la pequeña Sofía a su lado, completamente callada pero muy animada y sonriente. En cuanto a Mewtwo, cuya participación en ese asunto estaba limitándose sólo a saber el nombre de la niña, no vio más alternativa que seguirlos.

Emma, como una loca, recorría el parque y las calles paralelas buscando al chico más bello que sus ojos hubiesen encontrado jamás, pero, decepcionada, sólo hallaba infantes que para nada estaban a su nivel.

Ya llevaba mucho tiempo en la búsqueda, tal vez tres cuartos de hora desde que se separó de su hermano y sobrina, pero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba dispuesta a levantar montañas, atravesar mares, mover masas completas de gente con tal de encontrar a Kawara y, uf, suspiró, también a Mewtwo. Lamentablemente para ella, ambos chicos estaban unidos en este predicamento como los átomos de hidrógeno y oxígeno en la fórmula del agua. Pero su consuelo, por sobre la terquedad y testarudez del chico de cabello gris, era el hallar otra vez los ojos azules del niño, poder abrazarlo y tenerlo a su lado.

"¡¿Dónde estás, mi hermoso querubín?!"

"Yo me llamo Kawara."

"Yo Sofía."

"¡Qué lindo!", comentó el niño sin darse cuenta de que su compañera se sonreía y sostenía con más fuerza su mano.

Mewtwo sólo avanzaba un poco alejado de la pareja, buscando a alguna mujer desesperada o a los viajeros que debía encontrar, pero, en vez de eso, halló gente y gente que nada le eran de importancia.

Estaba aburrido y cansado. Ya llevaban mucho tiempo moviéndose, yendo de un lugar a otro en busca de sus compañeros o de la madre de Sofía, pero la falta de resultado positivo estaba otra vez molestándolo por dentro. Presentía que, en cualquier momento, iba a estallar de nuevo producto de la frustración y no le agradaba comenzar a maldecir, ya que, de ser así, lo tacharían de inmaduro y eso no iba con él.

Pero en ese momento, como una aparición, vio una caseta de informaciones. Se le iluminó el rostro y apuró el paso en esa dirección, indicándoles a los niños que debían seguirlo.

Una chica revisaba algo en su computador, refunfuñando sobre el calor del día y su total inactividad cuando, repentinamente, Mewtwo apareció frente a ella sin anticipación alguna.

"Encontramos a esta niña", dijo apuntando a la perdida. "Tiene un número telefónico en la tarjeta, pero no tengo con qué llamar. Supongo que tú tienes un teléfono, ¿no?"

"S-sí", contestó ella, saliendo de la caseta y aproximándose a Sofía para apuntar el número en un papel y llamar luego.

Mientras ella hacía eso, Kawara le dijo a la extraviada que pronto vendría su madre y que podría regresar a casa. Entonces la niña, feliz, se lanzó a los brazos de su compañero, quien correspondió al instante, meciéndose de alegría.

Mewtwo, al ver la escena, se paseó un poco, con una casi invisible sonrisa en el rostro y después se sentó en un banco, notando que la chica de la caseta lo miraba con algo de extrañeza. Recordó cómo, hace un momento, se había dirigido a ella con total brusquedad, sin un asomo de amabilidad o cortesía.

"Soy un completo desastre en las relaciones sociales", se dijo para sus adentros, recordando el largo tiempo que pasó sin hablar con alguien cuando aún era un pokémon.

Entretanto los niños se acomodaron a su lado, conversando tranquilamente sobre sus vidas. Sofía le relató al chico respecto al jardín de niños al que asistía, las tareas que hacía y los amigos que tenía. Por su parte Kawara, sin llegar a decir lo que en realidad era, habló sobre su comunidad, sobre su madre y su osado amigo, a quien la chica casi imaginó como un superhéroe.

Mewtwo se mantenía callado, mirándolos de vez en cuando, pero sin participar en la charla. Aunque, realmente, no estaba animado a ello. Suavemente se dejó caer en el respaldo del asiento, mirando al cielo, a las ramas de los árboles y las nubes tan lejanas. La vida era curiosa y sarcástica. Convertirse en humano después de odiarlos tanto ¡¿Qué significaba esto?! Hace sólo dos días había llegado a un bosque solitario para descansar un poco luego de un arduo viaje y, de la nada, estaba sentado en el banco de un parque, perdido y convertido.

"¿Quién escribió el guión de esta película?, dijo a nadie, ya que los chicos seguían parloteando, pero en ese momento, escuchó como alguien, una voz femenina, llamaba al nombre de Sofía. La niña, poniéndose de pie de inmediato, corrió a los brazos de quien era obviamente, su madre, llorando de alegría al encontrarse otra vez.

La mujer se disculpó efusivamente con su hija luego de perderla, prometiéndole que jamás se repetiría tal predicamento. El clon se dio cuenta de que Kawara veía la escena con cierto aire nostálgico, seguramente pensando en su propia progenitora, quien lo esperaba en casa. Y con la misma torpeza antes demostrada, le dijo que pronto llegaría su turno, que tendría que esperar un poco más para encontrarse con su madre. El niño le sonrió y luego se acercó a las mujeres para despedirse de Sofía, quien se apartó de su madre y abrazó al chico convertido. Éste, sin sorprenderse mucho, le dijo que se cuidara y que no volviera a perderse.

Entretanto la humana se acercó a Mewtwo para agradecerle, pero éste le contestó que todo el crédito lo tenía Kawara y no él. Aun así, ella repitió su sentimiento y le dijo a su hija que ya era hora de partir.

"Bien, adiós Sofía", le dijo el niño, zafándose del abrazo para que se marchara, pero ella, antes de hacerlo, con rapidez se acercó a su rostro y lo besó en la mejilla.

Mewtwo arqueó ligeramente una ceja y el chico se sonrojó al verlo, poniendo su mano en el lugar en donde la niña había dejado su muestra de afecto.

"Algún día…"susurró ella con el rostro encendido, "cuando sea grande…me gustaría… eh…me gustaría casarme contigo."

"¿Ca-casarte?"

"Sí… adiós, te quiero mucho", y sin más se volteó y se alejó con su madre, quien se sonreía ante la confesión de su hija.

"Vaya, vaya", dijo Mewtwo, "eres un enano y ya casi tienes novia."

"¡¿Novia?!", se sonrojó aún más el chico. "Yo… yo…"

"Ha, ¿ves que no es divertido?", y le recordó cuando estuvo haciendo esa insinuación antes de convertirse y en la ciudad, vinculándolo con Francesca.

"Ya cállate", dijo Kawara y se volteó para seguir buscando a los suyos. Mewtwo sólo se arriscó de hombros y se dignó a continuar, sonriéndose por el rubor de su infantil compañero, quien podía decir algún día como una anécdota, que una humana había estado enamorada de él.

Mucho rato pasó entonces y ellos siguieron caminando. Vieron árboles, personas, fuentes de agua, entrenadores con o sin sus pokémon. Sintieron hambre y sed y notaron que ya el sol había avanzado un buen trecho desde que se separaron de los humanos.

Kawara seguía pensando en las palabras de Sofía, pero Mewtwo estaba preocupado de las miradas de la gente que caminaba a su alrededor, señalando en voz baja el extravagante color de cabello de ambos, la tan sobresaliente altura del chico clonado y la adorable figura del ex – mew.

"Es normal", se decía para mantenerse en calma. "Los humanos son así, se sorprenden ante algo desconocido, pero pronto lo tachan y lo echan al olvido." Y así fue, porque luego de hacer un par de comentarios, pronto cada persona regresaba a sus vidas sin voltear más.

Iban así, en completo silencio, inmersos en sus pensamientos, cuando, repentinamente, el clon sintió que una mano le apretó el hombro desde atrás con completa brusquedad. Sintió un escalofrío. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue la idea de que los hombres del incidente en donde perdió la gorra los habían localizado otra vez y ahora sí estaban dispuestos a exterminarlos. Estaba en problemas, no se sentía físicamente preparado para la batalla, su espalda seguía doliendo, pero de una forma constante y regular que no le impedía seguir con su vida. Kawara no estaba en condiciones siquiera de dar una patada, ya que se la regresarían y ahí terminaría su historia.

Tragó saliva sin prevenir a su compañero, quien seguía caminando sin notar la detención de su clon indirecto. Se volteó lentamente, dispuesto a caer luchando y allí lo vio, al mismo hombre que lo golpeó en la nariz, sonriéndole con total malicia al tenerlo otra vez a su merced.

"Por fin te encontré", le dijo respirando con dificultad. Tal parece que había corrido para alcanzarlo.

…

**Nota de autor:**

**Bien, ¡adivinanza! ¿En qué canción estoy pensando? Creo que es obvio en este capítulo, pero dejaré la incógnita.**

**Uh, los chicos se perdieron en la ciudad y vaya que tienen mala suerte. ¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Mewtwo recibirá otra paliza? ¿Cuál es mi afán de verlo medio golpeado? En fin, así es la vida, cruel y sarcástica. **

**Sólo quiero decir que he recuperado el ritmo, estoy casi terminando la historia por lo que podré subir el resto con más regularidad, y eso es lo que todos quieren, ¿no?**

**Ah, Esmeralda, creo que mencionaste en el capítulo anterior que yo pensaría que eras un tanto... pervertida tal vez, por la parte que elegiste como tu favorita. Sin embargo, ¿sabías tú que esa era la parte que precisamente yo iba a sacar de la historia antes de subirla? Ya que pensaba que no tenía utilidad alguna para la trama. Pero, luego de darle unas vueltas, pensé que me serviría para mostrar hasta qué punto Mewtwo conocía sobre la cultura humana.**

**Cosas de la vida.**

**Y por cierto, si alguien quiere darse una vuelta por el resto de mis escritos, subí una nueva historia titulada "¡Ese es mi padre!". Es una comedia algo desquiciada que en realidad no sé de qué recóndito lugar de mi mente vino a salir, pero aquí está.**

**Eh…eso, pásenla bien y juntos esperemos la nueva película de Pokémon. ¡A que no saben quién sale en ella!**

**Adiosín.**

**PD: ¿Sabes quién más es ahora un Animador Digital profesional?**


	11. Decisiones, votaciones y dudas

Parte 11: decisiones, votaciones y dudas

"Por fin te encontré", le dijo respirando con dificultad. Tal parece que había corrido para alcanzarlo.

"…"

"¡Paul!", gritó Kawara al escucharlo hablar, regresándose de inmediato para abrazarlo, feliz por ya no tener que caminar más.

Mewtwo seguía viendo al frente mientras el hombre se preocupaba del niño. Poco a poco la visión de su atacante se desvaneció y frente a él se presentó el padre de Francesca, quien le preguntaba a Kawara sobre lo que había ocurrido al mismo tiempo en que llamaba por teléfono a su hija y a su hermana.

Cuando sintió la mano en su hombro, el frío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, recordándose en sus músculos el dolor que había sentido al ser golpeado, la impotencia de ser inútil, de no tener poderes, de ser un humano. Creyó que no tendría escapatoria, que iba a terminar en el suelo sin posibilidad de levantarse, que iba a acabar su viaje de esta forma.

¿Por qué vio a ese hombre? Simplemente porque sintió miedo. Miedo a ser vulnerable, a mostrarse débil, a no poder decir alto, a ser incapaz. Eso era lo que le representaba el ser humano: fragilidad. El pensar que nadie se iba a detener a ayudarlo y que iba a caer como un triste árbol en época de tala. Por lo que podría ser su primera vez, sintió miedo, genuino miedo.

"¿Qué te pasa?", le preguntó Paul cuando cortó la comunicación. "Estás más pálido, tal parece que viste un fantasma."

"Tal vez…", susurró.

"¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué estás tan sucio? Tu nariz… tiene sangre, y la camisa también. ¿Qué pasó con tu gorra? ¿Dónde estabas metido?"

"Estaba…siendo débil…"

"No…entiendo…", se lo quedó mirando un momento, pero luego se dirigió a Kawara, quien le relató los hechos sucedidos desde que se separaron, comenzando con el globo gigante en forma de mew, hasta la despedida de Sofía, sin contar que la niña lo besó pretendiendo casarse con él al ser mayor. No quería que el hombre se burlara.

Le dio a Mewtwo una botella con agua y compró cerca un paquete de galletas para cada uno, esperando el encuentro con las mujeres. No obstante, no hubo que preocuparse de ello, ya que muy pronto la reunión se hizo efectiva.

La primera fue Emma, quien corría como una loca, empujando a todos e ignorándolos luego. Kawara se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, sólo escuchó un grito desesperado llamándolo "mi hermosura", y en un par de segundos ya estaba en los brazos de la mujer, la cual lloraba desconsoladamente. Paul quiso separarlos, permitirle al niño el gozo de la respiración, pero su hermana se convirtió en una fiera maternal y prefirió mantenerse alejado. Al menos sabía que no iba a matar al chico.

Un par de minutos después se les unió Francesca, jadeando tras una larga corrida. Al verla, Kawara se zafó como pudo de la mujer y corrió hacia la chica, quien lo abrazó con ternura y se disculpó por no haber sido más rápida cuando los perdió de vista. Pero al niño le importaba más el hecho de estar rodeado de brazos considerablemente más débiles que los de la tía.

"Perdón por perderlos, Mewtwo", le dijo ella. "No imaginé que pudiese pasar esto, ¡debes estar tan enojado!", pero antes de que él contestara, vio que ya no poseía su gorra, que su ropa tenía sangre y estaba sucia en general y que su nariz aún conservaba el líquido vital en forma reseca. Además de varios rasguños en su rostro y en sus brazos. "¿Q-qué te pasó?", preguntó con espanto.

"Tuvieron una pelea con un grupo de ebrios", dijo Paul apropiándose del relato de Kawara.

"¡Oh, no puede ser!"

"¡Mi pobre caramelo!", exclamó Emma envolviendo otra vez al niño.

"Oh, Mewtwo. ¡Vas a terminar este viaje hecho pedazos! Primero te golpeas en la espalda y ahora otros aumentan todo. ¿Te duele mucho?"

"No te preocupes, sobreviviré", contestó con una leve sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida por la chica.

"Un momento", dijo Paul alzando las manos. "¿Sonrisas? ¿Desde cuándo ustedes dos se sonríen, eh? Ayer se odiaban, todos lo vimos, es decir, ambos estaban lanzando llamas como un charizard y ahora… ¿se sonríen?"

"…"

"¿Desde cuándo son amigos?"

"¡Papá! ¿No puedo ser amable con él?", dijo la chica, bastante molesta.

"Claro que puedes, pero después de ayer…"

"Quien sabe qué pasó en el bus cuando nos quedamos dormidos", dijo Emma. "Tal vez los dos se encontraron en el baño y tuvieron una larga conversación en privado."

"¡Tía!"

"Emma, ¡cierra la boca!"

"Uf, por favor, ambos son jóvenes, Fran es muy bonita, aunque tiene un gusto un poco raro, ¿no creen? Pero vamos, del amor al odio hay un paso y viceversa."

"…". Todos a excepción de Kawara, la miraron con profunda molestia.

"Vamos, ¿no pueden aceptar una broma?"

"Claro, lo haría si Mewtwo fuese humano. No quiero pensar que mi hija está metida en perversiones o algo así."

"Oh, Paul, no hablaré más", dijo tomando de la mano a Kawara para comenzar a moverse.

Finalmente la hora del almuerzo llegó, por lo que se instalaron en el césped del mismo parque, ya que se hallaban cerca y sería una pérdida de tiempo el buscar en otro lugar. Como no tenían una comida contundente, la merienda se basó simplemente en las tantas frutas que Emma y Francesca habían empacado. A cada uno le tocó una naranja, una manzana (no modificada) y un plátano.

Paul, al acabar, comenzó a quejarse porque aun tenía hambre, pero su hermana le dijo que se quedara callado. Ella, martirizándose, comenzó su historia argumentando que estaba sufriendo mucho al someterse a la dieta y que él, como el mayor, debía dar el ejemplo de voluntad y templanza. Paul guardó silencio, pero no se sentía para nada satisfecho. Moría de hambre.

Entonces, luego de comer, se quedaron disfrutando de la sombra de los arboles. Emma hablaba a los cuatro vientos sobre todo lo que había pasado en su búsqueda de Kawara, relato que sólo se basaba en empujones y discusiones con personas a las que, obviamente, no les agradaba para nada ese trato.

"¿Y no te disculpaste?", le preguntó Paul.

"Estaba apurada. Imagina que, mientras me disculpaba, alguien podría estar masacrando a mi angelito."

"Con o sin tu intervención, eso casi ocurrió. Ser un poco cortés no te iba a matar." Pero la mujer seguía convencida en que la amabilidad era una pérdida mortal de tiempo y prosiguió con su historia.

Pasó mucho rato, el sol recorrió un buen trecho desde que el grupo se reencontró y el día continuó con total monotonía. Sin embargo, pronto se dieron cuenta de que algo prácticamente crucial hacía falta: Mewtwo no había dicho ni una palabra sobre la tardanza.

Al observar ese detalle, todos se inclinaron hacia él (ya que estaba recostado en el césped) y descubrieron que estaba profundamente dormido. Era ya demasiado extraño el hecho de que no estuviese reclamando sobre su metamorfosis o criticando a alguien. Pero no, ahí estaba, con un brazo sobre el vientre y el otro al costado, tan tranquilo como un recién nacido.

Emma casi y sólo casi, lo considero ligeramente adorable, hasta lindo pero no verbalizó ese pensamiento, sino que le dedicó una fugaz sonrisa.

En cuando a los demás, decidieron que lo mejor era dejarlo en paz, ya que, tal vez, al despertar iba a convertirse en un energúmeno.

Cuando se encontraron eran casi las dos de la tarde y estuvieron en la plaza hasta aproximadamente las cuatro, hora en que una chica repartiendo volantes pasó junto a ellos. Emma, apenas ella le ofreció el papel, lo recibió y, entusiasmada les dijo a sus compañeros que en ese preciso instante debían ponerse de pie y partir.

"¿Y a donde se supone que vamos a ir, eh?", le dijo Paul, "¿Desde cuándo eres la líder del grupo? ¿Tendremos que seguirte así nada más?"

"¡Oh, Paul!", comentó la mujer poniéndose de pie. "Deja de tratarme como una niña, ¿está bien? Nadie ha dicho que eres el líder del grupo, así que guarda silencio."

"¿Y bien? ¿A dónde vamos?"

"¡A una hermosa exposición de flores que comienza ahora mismo!"

"¿Qué? ¿Flores? Vamos a posponer el viaje por… ¿flores?"

Entonces su hermana, que ya había guardado muchas de las cosas que estaban usando, lo miró de forma fulminante y le dijo que sólo por un día pedía hacer algo que le agradara, que ya habían perdido dos horas en el césped y que no podía quejarse por caminar un poco en una exposición que no se repetiría hasta el próximo año.

"Nadie se ha quejado por quedarnos aquí."

"Porque el único que se queja por todo está dormido", y apuntó a Mewtwo quien seguía casi en la misma posición.

"Pues bien, despiértalo y veamos qué opina"

"Tía", intervino Francesca, "creo que es obvio lo que va a opinar."

"¡No me importa!", exclamó. "Yo quiero ir un rato, después podemos escalar el Everest si se le antoja."

"Pero…."

"Olvídalo Francy", le dijo su padre, "despiértalo y vamos con tu tía. No quiero que comience a gritar como en el centro comercial. Es decir, ella parece no recordar que tiene más de cuarenta años y que no es una chiquilla de quince."

"¡Paul, no tienes que gritarles a todos mi edad! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!"

"No dije tu edad exacta, sólo que tienes más de cuarenta", le contestó poniéndose de pie.

"Es igual, es una falta de respeto hacia una mujer."

"¡Oh, por favor!", resopló, pero luego se dirigió a su hija. "Vamos Francy, despierta a Mewtwo, ya no soporto la incertidumbre de la avalancha que se nos vendrá encima."

Al escuchar eso, Kawara de inmediato se incorporó y se alejó del cuerpo de su clon indirecto, ya que recordó su furia cuando se perdieron y temía algo parecido. En tanto Francesca, avanzó de rodillas hasta él, dispuesta a mecerlo para traerlo de regreso a la realidad, pero antes de ponerle las manos encima, Emma carraspeó y le dijo a su sobrina:

"Fran, debes hacerlo a la manera clásica."

"¿Clásica?"

"Ya sabes, él se comió una manzana, prácticamente murió y ahora el príncipe, en tu caso, princesa, debe despertarlo y tú ya sabes cómo."

"No…¿qué quieres decir?"

"Oh, Fran, ¿acaso nunca leíste Blanca Nieves? Míralo, su piel es blanca como la de ella, se comió una manzana y casi está hechizado. Tú sabes como el príncipe la despertó, ¿no?", y simuló besar a nadie. Francesca, como siempre se ruborizó y Paul otra vez se enojó con su hermana, diciéndole que ya era suficiente de insinuaciones.

"Francy, despiértalo de una vez y vámonos". Entonces la chica suavemente meció el brazo del clonado, quien, en un inicio frunció el ceño y dijo algo en un idioma incomprensible, pero pronto abrió los ojos y se incorporo.

"¿Desde cuándo estoy durmiendo?", dijo al sentarse.

"Desde hace dos horas, creo", le contestó Francesca. "Vámonos"

"Por fin", se puso de pie, "creí que íbamos a estar dando vueltas como idiotas por el resto del día."

"Bueno, en realidad…"

"Bien, ha llegado la hora de acabar con esto."

"Pues tendrás que esperar un poco más", le dijo Emma. "Vamos a la exposición de flores. Si acabamos muy tarde, entonces buscaremos la planta mañana."

Francesca y Kawara sintieron un escalofrío cuando un enfurecido "¡¿Qué?!" se hizo presente y vieron que Mewtwo se adelantaba hasta Paul para exigirle respuestas sobre una decisión que se había tomado mientras dormía. Consideraba por completo injusto el hecho de que la mujer tomara cartas en el asunto y de un instante a otro se convirtiera en el líder del grupo.

"Este no es un viaje de placer, estamos aquí para que nos regreses a la normalidad, ¡no para pasear mirando flores!", le dijo con furia.

"Pues tú recuerda que estás aquí porque yo decidí invitarte". Intervino Emma. Paul, quien quedó con la boca abierta para contestarle a Mewtwo, sólo levanto las manos, miró al cielo y se alejó del foco de violencia. "De no ser por mí, ahora estarías en casa, mordiéndote las uñas o algo parecido. Todo este viaje es por mi causa y deberías agradecérmelo."

"No me interesa quien me trajo", se dirigió a ella con una voz fuerte y clara, como si fuera militar. "No me importa el dinero por el que ustedes se mueren. No soporto más estar así, tener este cuerpo completamente inútil y ahora, de la nada, ¿debo seguirte a una estúpida exposición de flores sólo porque se te antoja?"

"Pues sí", contestó Emma con completa naturalidad.

"¿_Pues sí?_", repitió. "Si tuviera mi cuerpo y mis poderes ahora, jamás te atreverías a contestarme de esa manera. Estarías suplicándome por misericordia, ahí de rodillas pidiendo por tu vida, maldita humana."

"Pues no los tienes. Eres sólo un chiquillo prepotente y antipático, lo más desagradable que he visto en mi vida"

"Ha, ¿y he de suponer que tú no lo eres?"

"No me interesa lo que pienses de mí. Definitivamente fue un error pensar que podrías tener algo con Fran. Eres la amargura y la antipatía encarnadas. ¡No puedo creer que exista alguien como tú!"

Y siguieron discutiendo. Muchas personas que se paseaban los miraban de reojo y pronto se alejaban con rapidez. En cuanto a los miembros del grupo, Francesca, al estar involucrada en la conversación, sólo hundió la cara en su manos y así se quedó. Kawara sólo estaba quieto, casi sin respirar y Paul suspiraba y negaba con la cabeza.

Sabían que no se llevaban bien, que su "relación" estaba en la cuerda floja, por lo que era de esperar que en algún momento del viaje una discusión estallara. El hombre, entendiendo esto, simplemente se dedico a ordenar sus cosas y a prepararse para caminar.

"Papá…", le dijo su hija. "¿Qué hacemos? No podemos dejarlos así todo el tiempo. Mi tía quiere ver las flores y Mewtwo quiere terminar el viaje. ¿A dónde iremos?"

"No podemos dividirnos, no quiero que nadie se pierda otra vez."

"¿Entonces?"

"Entonces someteremos todo esto a una votación"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Escuchen!", dijo interponiéndose entre su hermana y el convertido. "Ambos quieren cosas distintas y no se soportan. No quiero que el grupo se divida y otra vez alguien se pierda, así que no nos vamos a separar. Porque una parte puede ir por la planta y otra a ver las flores, pero no, prefiero que todos estén reunidos."

"¿Entonces qué piensas hacer?", preguntó Emma.

"Votaremos", sentenció. "Quiero que sean sinceros y que no se influencien por los demás. Necesito que voten por lo que quieran y no por lo que les convenga, no para agradar al otro. Somos cinco, así que no hay cabida para un empate."

"…"

"Bien", se puso la mochila. "Yo comienzo. Quiero recorrer la ciudad, ver las flores y cosas interesantes. Hace años que no venía y me agrada mucho este lugar. Si bien al inicio me pareció una pérdida de tiempo, creo que vale la pena visitar la exposición, es muy interesante en términos botánicos, hay flores muy extrañas que me gustaría ver y no tendremos otra oportunidad hasta el próximo año. Es decir, podemos esperar un día por la cura a los chicos o 364 por otra exposición."

"De acuerdo", dijo Emma. "Es obvio cual es mi voto."

"¿Francy?"

"Bueno yo… eh… no lo sé"

"Sí o no, hija. Si quieres volver a casa pronto, entonces vota por eso."

"Creo que… mh, me gustaría ver la exposición", dijo bajando la voz en las últimas palabras. La mirada de Mewtwo casi le congela el alma, por lo que automáticamente cerro los ojos ante el frío.

"Muy bien", proclamó Paul. "Son tres votos para el paseo y la exposición. Mewtwo obviamente vota por terminar el viaje y Kawara, aunque esté de su lado, aun así no le ayudaría."

"Yo quiero ir con Francesca", dijo el niño, por lo que su clon, con la boca abierta ante el estupor, quedó solo en las elecciones.

"Entonces vamos, hay mucho que ver", y sin más se pusieron en marcha. Mewtwo los vio avanzar varios metros, sin querer moverse ni un paso. No podía creer lo que había sucedido, se sentía perdido y abandonado, mas tan pronto como casi los pierde de vista, se dignó a respirar profundo y a seguirlos.

Emma lideraba el grupo, satisfecha por como se había impuesto ante la furia del chico de cabello gris, quien iba atrás, mirando al suelo y resoplando maldiciones de vez en cuando.

Avanzaron varias calles, pero Paul, repentinamente, les pidió que se detuvieran en un sector en particular.

"Una feria del libro", dijo apuntando a una gran carpa puesta en una plaza. "Vamos, tal vez encuentre algo interesante". Y antes de que alguien le contestara, se alejó en esa dirección. Los demás no tuvieron más opción que seguirlo.

Kawara miró impresionado el enorme toldo blanco que se cernía por entre los patrimoniales edificios de la ciudad. Mucha gente se paseaba, hojeaba algún ejemplar de su interés, algunos regateaban un mejor precio y otros tenían largas conversaciones con el vendedor sobre autores y ediciones.

Emma decía que allí olía a viejo, pero nadie le prestó atención. Francesca, al percatarse de la presencia de un puesto de libros infantiles, de inmediato tomó de la mano al chico de cabello rosa para enseñárselos. La tía pronto se les unió para no dejar solo a "su caramelo". Una vez en el lugar, la muchacha le señaló a su compañero varios ejemplares llenos de ilustraciones y en eso se entretuvieron un rato.

Entretanto, Mewtwo y Paul, separados pero no muy alejados, se paseaban por puestos de lectura ya más madura.

Ante los ojos del clon se presentaron varios títulos que llamaron su atención. Una historia sobre personas que realizaban un viaje a la luna y otros al centro de la Tierra. Relatos sobre un hombre que se había criado en la selva, varios textos contando la historia de antiguos imperios y otros sobre lugares famosos.

Poco a poco fue olvidando su frustración y se sintió inmerso en la cantidad desbordante de libros allí presentes. ¡Tantas historias! Pensaba, ¡tantos mundos, tantas personas! Era una posibilidad de aprendizaje, una fuente gigantesca de conocimiento. Escuchaba comentarios sobre las distintas temáticas. Terror, aventura, ciencia ficción, romance, guerra, sátira política, en fin, un remolino de saber que se encontraba ordenado en distintos puestos a lo largo de la feria.

Recordó entonces la pobre biblioteca que tenían los humanos en el salón en donde aprendió a leer. Sólo contaban con un estante con unos cuantos libros pequeños, básicamente textos escolares, pero esto, extendió su mirada al resto de la carpa, esto era realmente algo embriagador.

Se pensaba a sí mismo en aquellos días, sintiendo esa alegría infantil al aprender a leer, esa hambre de conocimientos, esa pasión por el saber.

Con algo de nerviosismo tomó un pequeño libro, el que estaba a su alcance y lo observó. Se sintió extraño, el último texto que había tocado, lo lanzó por una ventana hace mucho tiempo, cuando se dio cuenta de que era un fenómeno.

Ahora sostenía otro, un ejemplar en donde aparecía un extraño niño, de pie en lo que parecía ser un pequeño planeta. Lo volteó para ver algo del resumen que se hacía en la parte posterior, pero, al hacer eso, no se dio cuenta de que lo estaban observando.

Cuando acabó, lo dejó en su lugar y se apartó un poco del puesto, ya que otras personas también querían ver. Sin embargo, al voltearse para salir, Paul estaba a su lado, mirándolo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y con la boca entreabierta. Su actitud podía traducirse en una necesidad de explicación.

"¿Qué sucede?", preguntó Mewtwo al encontrarlo.

"Con que era cierto, sí sabes leer". El pokémon se sintió frio, cada uno de sus músculos se congeló en un segundo, su pensamiento se volvió confuso. Sólo su corazón estaba manteniendo la compostura, mas su vital órgano parecía ponerse más y más pesado y quiso desaparecer. Otra vez su impulso intelectual le había jugado una mala pasada, ahora Paul sabía sobre su secreto y, diferencia de Francesca, el hombre sí tenía cierta autoridad en el grupo. Podía decidir, simplemente, terminar con todo, no ir en busca de la planta, dejarlo abandonado en medio de la ciudad porque, como temía, él creería en lo que dijo su hija en la terminal: que era un ser humano.

Estaba, ahora sí, en serios problemas.

...

**Nota del autor:**

**¡Oh, por Dios! Recuerdo haber dicho en el capítulo anterior que había recuperado el ritmo y que no tardaría tanto en publicar lo que seguía de la historia pero...¡TA-DA! Aquí estoy, luego de... ¿cuánto? ¿más de un mes?¿dos meses? No puedo creer haber tardado tanto y pido disculpas a quienes esperaban y esperaban.**

**Bien, ahora las excusas pertinentes. **

**En esa época (cuando publiqué el capítulo anterior) estaba inspirada, las cosas iban bien y todo, pero ¿qué ocurrió? Bien, resulta que luego de toda esa maravilla literaria, pasó que mi computador se cansó o qué sé yo y fue a parar al hospital. Así nada más estuve varios días sin él, sin poder seguir. **

**Luego, cuando se recuperó, tuve que comenzar a poner todo en su lugar, a buscar programas y todo eso. Después (oh, que excusa tan larga, ni que estuviera en las puertas del cielo o algo parecido) sucedió que me vino otra vez una crisis existencial (algo en común con Mewtwo, ¿no?) y la inspiración me dijo adiós. El trabajo estaba consumiéndome las últimas fibras de cordura y para poner la guinda en el pastel, vine a encontrar el nuevo tráiler de la película de Pokémon en donde aparece Mewtwo y su...ejem, su...su nueva forma. ¡Dios, necesito que alguien me explique esto! Lo vi y mi mente quedó en estado de shock. Más encima y para rematar, su voz fue algo que... no sé, terminó de acabar con mi infancia.**

**Entonces todo eso fue sucediendo durante el tiempo en que no publiqué. En mi imaginación la historia estaba lista, podía sentarme a contarla a alguien sin problemas, pero al momento de escribirla... bueno, allí encontraba las trabas.**

**Pero eso ha quedado atrás (ahora sí es cierto, trataré con fuerza de saiyajin que así sea) y continuaré Humanidad hasta terminarla.**

**¡Es una promesa!**

**Ya, basta de mí, me despido por ahora.**

**Gracias por la lectura, es algo que de verdad aprecio mucho.**

**Carpe Diem.**


	12. Cuerda floja

Parte 12: cuerda floja.

"No, no", dijo Mewtwo, "déjame expl…"

"No", lo atajó Paul. "Silencio." Y sin más se volteo hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba el resto del grupo.

"Q-qué… ¿Qué vas a hacer?", le preguntó el chico, aun sabiendo la respuesta. Algo en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que el hombre no lo dijera, pero…

"Se acabó", se detuvo el humano. "El viaje se terminó."

"P-pero."

"Silencio", le ordenó. "Ya basta, esto se acabó. Acabo de verte leer, tal y como dijo Francy en la terminal. Ella dijo la verdad y tú… oh Dios, estabas mintiendo en ese momento y lo hiciste tan bien que te creí. Ahora lo haces otra vez pero no volveré a caer, no soy tan idiota como para tropezar con la misma piedra". Y una vez más giró sobre sus talones y aumentó la distancia entre ambos.

Mewtwo lo miró caminar sin saber qué hacer, sin tener idea de qué decir, ya que en su mente sólo se desarrollaba una escena. Se vio a sí mismo y a Kawara, de pie frente a un telón en donde se dibujaba una ciudad con altos edificios y nubes negras de lluvia. Abajo la niebla y el vapor de las alcantarillas los acariciaban. Su ropa está rota y sucia, ambos apestaban por la vida en las calles.

Él, Mewtwo, sostenía en sus manos un libro, su perdición. En tanto Kawara, semidesnudo, intentaba engullir una bota entera, sabiendo que no encontraría comida decente en ningún lugar.

Ahí estaban los dos, ojerosos, llenos de parásitos y hedores, recordando su vida pasada y la gloria de poder mantenerse como pokémon.

Paul se alejaba a paso rápido, con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados. El viaje se había terminado. De seguro el hombre, casi de inmediato, regresaría a casa, tal vez sin dos de los integrantes del grupo, se sentiría un idiota por días y luego echaría todo al olvido. Muchas veces así funciona la mente humana. Pero a Mewtwo no le convenía para nada tal veredicto, no podía quedarse a la deriva en una ciudad desconocida sin más que una camisa, pantalones y zapatillas para sobrellevar el invierno, sin comida ni bebida y de seguro, siendo el responsable de Kawara. Podría ir a la jungla y regresárselo a su madre, pero, ¿Qué haría ella? En un segundo los expulsaría de sus tierras y la historia de su vida acabaría. Además, ¿cómo viajaría a la jungla? ¿En autobús? Comenzaría el nuevo capítulo titulado "sobrevivientes", porque eso sería lo que harían por el resto de su existencia, sobrevivir.

Entonces como si un rayo le hubiese caído encima, rápidamente corrió hacia Paul e intentó detenerlo, sujetándolo de los hombros como si sus manos humanas, de un segundo a otro, se transformaran el garras.

"Por favor, tienes que creerme, soy un pokémon, te lo juro"

"Con la misma seguridad con la que dejaste en ridículo a Francy en la terminal, ¿no es así?"

"…"

"No te creo, tu historia se acabó. No voy a dejar que Francy y Emma estén expuestas a quien sabe qué mente pervertida."

"Si quisiera hacerles algo ya lo hubiese hecho", contestó el chico con enojo, pero a juzgar por el rostro de Paul, lo mejor habría sido mantenerse callado. "Por favor, créeme, yo soy un pokémon"

"Por supuesto", contestó el hombre tratando de quitárselo de enfrente, pero el agarre del chico era muy fuerte. Un poco más y le rompería el húmero de ambos brazos. "Déjame pasar, ya basta niño."

"Por favor", suplicó Mewtwo, ahora mirándolo con real desamparo. Paul se sintió incomodo con aquellos ojos violáceos pidiéndole compasión. Es que esa clase de mirada no encajaba con el chico, no con el que había conocido desde el bosque fuera de su casa. Pero no se dejó dominar por ese sentimiento, Mewtwo era un farsante, había mentido e inventado toda una historia con algún fin.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto?"

"Nada. Absolutamente nada"

"¿Por qué esta mentira? ¿Qué piensas hacerle a Francy o a Emma?"

"Nada, ellas no me interesan". Paul notó que los dedos del chico aflojaban un poco el agarre y se sintió un tanto más aliviado. Pero reparó en que la tensión en el cuerpo del acusado era extrema, que sus pies estaban prácticamente clavados en el suelo, como si se hubiese quedado pegado en cemento fresco. Sus hombros estaban tiesos, y su respiración era por completo irregular.

"Suéltame"

"¡No! Vas a dejarme aquí, solo"

"Es lo que te mereces"

"Tal vez por mis errores en el pasado, pero…. Por favor, necesito que me creas, no tengo más pruebas que mi nombre, pero adelante, has la pócima y regrésame el cuerpo, así veras que sí soy un pokémon."

"Ya basta."

"¿Necesitas que te haga una descripción? ¿Necesitas que te diga lo que soy?"

Paul entonces dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás. Mewtwo estaba sucumbiendo a la histeria. Lo notó por su tono de voz, por la tensión en sus músculos, porque otra vez sus dedos apretaron su carne con demasiada fuerza. Sus palabras salían agolpadas una detrás de la otra, casi como si fuesen las balas de una ametralladora. Su respiración alterada y entrecortada por un momento lo asustó, ya que imaginó que, de un instante a otro, simplemente sus pulmones dejarían de funcionar y caería muerto por asfixia.

Los pensamientos del ex -pokémon sólo evocaban un pasado no demasiado lejano. Estaba otra vez en el parque, siendo golpeado por los hombres ebrios. Kawara les lanzaba piedras que tenían el mismo efecto que un ataque con nubes de algodón.

Ser vulnerable, completamente vulnerable en un mundo para el que no estaba hecho. Ese pensamiento lo tenía aterrado, experimentando el miedo de verse solo ante todo eso.

"Tienes que creerme", le dijo al hombre, midiendo sus palabras con cuidado para que, de su boca, no saliera un sonido incompresible, una mezcla se vocablos que, ordenados, formarían una frase. "Yo… yo soy un pokémon, te lo juro por lo que más quieras."

"…"

"Que caiga un rayo y parta en dos a tu hija si estoy mintiendo"

"¡¿Qué estás diciendo, imbécil?!", exclamó Paul alzando la voz. "¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso?"

"¿Ves que nada ocurrió? ¿Ves que digo la verdad?"

"Tú… tú estás mal de la cabeza, has perdido el juicio", dijo el hombre tomándolo de las muñecas para quitárselo de encima. Se sorprendió entonces al darse cuenta de que fue muy fácil, la fuerza que ejercía Mewtwo en sus brazos en ese instante era casi nula.

"…"

"Regresaremos a casa. Te enviaré a la policía de Villa Esmeralda y luego volveré con Francy y Emma a casa, eso es todo. Quien sabe de dónde sacaste a Kawara. Tal vez lo secuestraste y su madre debe estar destrozada por su pequeño…oh, Dios, ¿qué significa esto?"

"Tú...tú dijiste que ibas a encargarte de mí en caso de que la pócima no funcionara, no antes."

"Pues cambié de opinión"

"Pero..."

"Bueno, me emocioné cuando Francy dijo que tú y Kawara se habían transformado por efecto de mis manzanas. Me sentí como un niño en navidad, ya sabes, por fin mi arduo trabajo daba frutos. No los que esperaba, claro, pero frutos al fin. Estaba ciego por la emoción. Seguramente nos vigilabas desde antes y escuchaste lo que pretendía, así que robaste las manzanas y simulaste la transformación."

"¿Qué?"

"Pero todo ha cambiado. Me di cuenta de que estaba en un error y lo remediaré. La emoción me cegó y no volverá a ocurrir."

"Pero...pero mi cuerpo...todavía no tienes la prueba de que no soy un pokémon, debes ver que la pócima no funciona, debes..."

"Silencio, niño", ordenó el hombre y se alejó.

Y caminó más rápido para llegar junto a los demás. No se dio cuenta de que Mewtwo no lo estaba siguiendo, se había quedado mirando hacia el punto en donde el humano había estado hace unos segundos, sin que en su cabeza se pudiera formar una idea de lo que haría a partir de ese momento. La esperanza lentamente se fue, ese sentimiento que era el último en partir, lo abandonó.

"¿Qué pasa?", preguntó Emma al ver a su hermano con el ceño fruncido.

"Vámonos"

"¡Por fin! ¡Al festival de flores se ha dicho!", celebró la mujer con completa alegría.

"No vamos a ningún festival", dijo el hombre, "nos vamos a casa"

"¿Vamos a buscar la planta ahora?", interrogó Francesca acercándose con Kawara tomado de la mano. Vio que Mewtwo se aproximaba a ellos lentamente, con el semblante decaído, cosa que le extrañó bastante.

"No."

"¿Entonces?"

"Nos vamos a casa en este momento, el viaje se ha terminado", sentenció cuando por fin Mewtwo llegó a su lado, quien cerró los ojos con pesar cuando escuchó la última decisión. Emma, Francesca y Kawara observaron al líder del grupo, quien se mantenía firme, con la mirada dura y sin señal de querer cambiar de opinión.

"P-pero..¿por qué?", quiso saber su hija. "No tenemos la planta, los chicos todavía son humanos, no podemos dejarlos así. ¿Qué pasa papa?"

"Pasa que este farsante", y señaló a Mewtwo con un movimiento de cabeza, "se ha descubierto a sí mismo. Lo sorprendí leyendo tal y como dijiste Francy"

"…"

"Así que ya basta. Nos mantuvo engañados, te puso en ridículo frente a mí y por eso me disculpo."

"…"

"Pero ya se acabó. Regresamos a casa en este momento."

"Pero…mi angelito…", murmuró Emma.

"Quien sabe de dónde sacó a Kawara… o como sea que se llame, pero jamás ha sido un pokémon, sino un niño raro con el pelo teñido"

"Pero…"

"Nada, ya basta. No se pongan sentimentales, no se dejen engañar por estos dos. Mewtwo está mal de la cabeza, este chico está enfermo y no quiero que las lastime, ustedes son muy importantes para mí, ¿entienden?". Pero Francesca lo miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Soltó a Kawara, quien se cruzó con una decepcionada mirada de Emma, y dio un paso adelante.

"Si Mewtwo hubiese querido hacerme algo ya lo habría hecho", dijo la chica casi repitiendo lo que el convertido uso como defensa hace unos minutos. "Cuando tú te fuiste al centro comercial, yo me quedé a solas con él y no me hizo daño…"

"…"

"Sólo discutimos porque lo acusé de ser humano"

"He hiciste muy bien, hija."

"No, porque era algo falso. Yo se que él es un pokémon convertido", lo miró sin que él se percatara de ello, dado que sus ojos estaban clavados en el piso. Sin embargo, cuando Paul le preguntó si acaso estaba defendiéndolo, el chico alzó el rostro y se encontró con el de la muchacha, sintiéndose extraño al saber que ella le creía a pesar de todo. "Yo sé que él es un pokémon…lo sé"

"¿Cómo? ¿Qué pruebas tienes?"

"¿Cómo puedes tener pruebas si es un humano convertido?", preguntó de regreso, sabiendo con eso estaba provocando el enojo de su padre.

"Francy…", trató de mantenerse calmado. "No sé qué te está pasando, de repente pareces ser su amiga cuando habían discutido en la terminal, le sonríes y… ¿ahora lo defiendes?"

"Perdóname papa, pero…pero yo se que él dice la verdad, es decir, yo siento que…". No podía decir que Kawara le había contado gran parte de la historia de Mewtwo, que era un clon, que había vivido mucho tiempo con humanos y que había aprendido a leer en una escuela nocturna; que encontraba lógica en todo y que el fondo sabía a ciencia cierta que el chico, ambos, eran pokémon convertidos. Era una especie de presentimiento, una intuición, pero aun así…

"Lo siento Francy, pero yo no soy tan sensible, yo veo las cosas como son. No me conmuevo con mentiras y miradas suplicantes."

"…"

Todos guardaron silencio un momento. A su alrededor la gente se paseaba mirando libros, completamente ignorante de lo que sucedía en el grupo. Emma, con calculada lentitud, se agachó y observó el rostro de Kawara, quien la miró y esperó uno de sus efusivos abrazos.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?", le preguntó la mujer con una voz que no era la suya.

"Ka- Kawara"

"¿De dónde vienes?"

"Desde los arboles"

"¿Con quien vives?"

"Con mi familia, con mi mamá y mis amigos"

"¿Dónde conociste a Mewtwo?"

"En que bosque…", contestó él sintiéndose escrutado hasta el fondo de sus entrañas. "Él estaba dormido y yo vine porque quería entrenar con él, pero después nos convertimos y despues…"

"Ya basta", lo detuvo Paul.

"Yo le creo", susurró su hermana.

"Si él te dijera que los planetas son cubos gigantes y que el suelo es de chocolate, también le creerías". Pero a la mujer la broma no le pareció graciosa. Entonces Paul paseó la mirada por el rostro de las dos mujeres que componían su familia y se sintió… mal. "¿No me digan que ambas les creen? Por favor, Francy, Emma, ya basta, no pueden ser tan ingenuas"

"Déjame ir sola", le dijo su hija. "Yo buscaré la planta sola, yo haré la pócima, sea como sea y los regresaré a la normalidad"

"Francy, por favor, ¿qué estás diciendo?"

"Yo les creo, yo… sé que Mewtwo sabe leer pero fue porque aprendió en algun lado, no porque sea humano y haya ido a la escuela de niño. Sé que su pelo es casi blanco porque de ese color es su pelaje. Si no quieres terminar esto, entonces déjame hacerlo a mí."

El hombre negó con la cabeza, realmente anonadado por el comportamiento de su hija y de su hermana, sabiéndose solo en la decisión que había tomado.

"Francy…"

"Por favor…", suplicó ella, "creeme a mi, por favor, hazlo por mi."

"…"

"Te lo pido, papá, por favor…por mi… por mi tia, por…por favor". Y el hombre se quedó en silencio varios minutos, mirando a su hija, a su hermana, al niño y al joven a su lado, quien, a su vez, no podía quitar los ojos de la chica de pelo negro, aquella que lo había acusado antes y que ahora le pedía a su padre continuar con el viaje, defendiéndolo y siendo su voz cuando ya había tirado la toalla.

"¡Deja de mirar a Francy!", le dijo Paul de repente, así que Mewtwo sólo suspiró y volvió a enfocarse en el suelo. "No quiero que la mires ni por un segundo, ¿entiendes?"

"¡Papá!"

"No, ya basta, yo…"

"Yo tengo el dinero de los chicos y Fran", irrumpió Emma. "Yo financio sus pasajes. Tú puedes volver a casa pero el bus, sus asientos, los pago yo."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero ver a mi hermosura convertido en un mew con mis propios ojos"

"¡Pero si odias a Mewtwo!"

"Pero amo a Kawara", y se agachó para abrazarlo. El niño sólo rodó los ojos y trato de respirar lo mejor que pudo.

"Perdón papa, pero creo que…"

"¡Ganaste!", irrumpió a la chica para casi escupirle a la cara al muchacho clonado. "Pero cuando vean que yo tenía la razón, te irás directo a la cárcel, maldito farsante"

"…"

"Sólo pretendes dividirnos, pero no lo permitiré, ¿escuchaste maldito fenómeno?"

Pero Mewtwo no contestó, sólo lo miró con el ceño fruncido, con esa mirada que sí conocía el humano, esa que expresaba odio, orgullo y cierto aire de superioridad. Era esa forma de mirar desafiante que fácilmente podría decir: _si tuviera mis poderes ahora, quisiera ver si te atreverías a hablarme así. _Pero al ser un simple humano, no le quedaba más remedio que no echar más leña al fuego.

Entonces luego de unos tensos minutos en la feria del libro, el grupo suspendió la visita al festival de las flores y partieron rumbo al cerro, en busca de la polémica planta y su antídoto al padecimiento de los chicos.

Paul caminaba al frente, viendo como el sol bajaba impasible a su derecha, colándose sus rayos por entre las ramas de los árboles del solitario camino que habían tomado rumbo a las afueras de la ciudad.

Sabía que tendrían que instalar el campamento, que los chicos dormirían una noche más como humanos y que recién en la mañana podrían volver a casa.

Se detuvo en un terreno apartado, luego de dos horas y media de haber abandonado la ciudad y les dijo que era momento de armar la carpa. Y así lo hicieron, en completo silencio, sin bromear, sin palabras de afecto, sólo instrucciones de cómo poner los fierros y el telón, sólo repeticiones de lo que venía escrito en un papel que acompañaba la carpa.

"Mañana volveremos a casa, trabajaré muy duro y revelaré la verdad", dijo viendo como el sol se ponía en el horizonte luego de dar por terminado aquel ajetreado día.

**Nota del autor:**

**Bien, un punto de giro: Paul se convierte en una suerte de fuerza antagónica. No es el "malo de la película", sino en ese algo que produce cierto conflicto.**

**Quería decir que un día se me ocurrió cierta teoría del porqué el cambio en la voz de Mewtwo. Creo, y es sólo una creencia, que luego de darse cuenta de ciertas cosas con este pokémon en el mundo, tomaron esta decisión. Tal vez alguien, uno de los ejecutivos o algo leyó un par de fanfics y se dio cuenta de un detalle no menor: en la mayoría se ve a Mewtwo como alguien de género masculino que de alguna u otra manera mantiene relaciones sociales y hasta sexuales con seres humanos. Hay historias en donde lo encontramos enamorado y en otros hasta teniendo hijos (es cosa de dedicar un poco de tiempo a algunos, en especial en inglés). Puede ser que hayan pensado en que el personaje se había tergiversado y que el público olvidó el verdadero asunto: Mewtwo no tiene género. **

**(Hasta yo cometí el mismo error, pero sólo fue por comodidad ya que no conozco a nadie sin género para caracterizar al personaje)**

**Así que sin más, para que todos lo recordáramos, ahora tiene voz femenina y en teoría sigue siendo el mismo. Aunque tal vez la historia sea distinta, no sé, sólo fue una teoría que, con más evidencia, termine siendo inválida.**

**Ese fue mi aporte del día.**

**Carpe Diem.**


	13. El meollo del asunto

Parte 13: el meollo del asunto

De alguna manera Paul estaba agradecido con el hecho de haber suspendido la visita al festival de las flores, ya que, de asistir hubiesen tenido que caminar en medio de la oscuridad hacia los desolados parajes de las afueras de la ciudad.

Resulta que el hombre había calculado que, una vez terminado el capricho de Emma, partirían hacia el cerro y, para ahorrar tiempo, contaba con un aventón de los muchos vehículos que pasaban por el lugar. Era una ruta bastante concurrida a fin de cuentas, era muy alta la posibilidad de que alguien los llevara gratis, aproximadamente de un 80%. Sin embargo, salieron de la ciudad y caminaron durante dos horas y media sin que nadie quisiera detenerse para acelerar el viaje. De los pocos vehículos que pasaron, entre autos, buses, camiones, nadie tuvo la intención de darles un aventón.

Entonces al atardecer, cuando el sol se ponía, llegaron a un claro y armaron la carpa.

Ya de eso había pasado un buen rato, comieron un poco de sus escasos alimentos envasados, hicieron una pequeña fogata y después, cuando ya las estrellas iluminaban como diminutos faroles, decidieron que ya era hora de dormir.

Bajo las órdenes de Paul, Francesca y Emma se acomodarían dentro de la carpa, envueltas en las frezadas que habían empacado. Él, junto a los chicos, dormirían afuera.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, lanzó su saco de dormir justo frente a la entrada de la carpa, intrigando a todos los miembros del grupo.

"Por si alguien quiere entrar…o salir", y miró a su hija, quien frunció el ceño al sentirse ofendida, así que sin más, entró junto a su tía y cortaron el contacto visual. Entretanto Mewtwo y Kawara se acostaron uno a cada lado de lo que quedaba de la fogata y se dedicaron a mirar las estrellas.

Pasó mucho rato entonces, las mujeres al parecer, se quedaron dormidas, Kawara roncaba, babeaba y hablaba con su madre entre sueños. Paul estaba callado y quieto, acurrucado frente a la carpa, seguramente perdido en su planeta onírico.

En cambio Mewtwo, como era de esperar, no había podido conciliar el sueño. Recordemos que el chico, en su vida como pokémon, era un ser nocturno, tenía por costumbre dormir de día y moverse de noche, así que, obviamente, estaba mirando el cielo, las estrellas quietas y fugaces, los varios objetos voladores no identificados que pasaron frente a sus violáceos ojos. Movía los dedos sobre su vientre, tratando de tararear alguna cancioncilla banal que le ayudara a unirse a los demás.

No pudo.

Se sentó entonces y se restregó los ojos con desgano, poniéndose de pie y se paseándose por el campamento, tratando de no hacer ruido para que los demás continuaran con su sueño. Caminó un rato mirando se vez en cuando hacia arriba hasta que finalmente se sentó en una roca, cansado y aburrido. Puso los codos sobre las rodillas y ahí se quedó por varios minutos.

"Hoy…", susurró, "hoy… por fin soy alguien completo…"

No se había dado cuenta, debido a que no tenía una habilidad psíquica que se lo indicara, de que Paul estaba despierto, dado que no quería sucumbir al sueño hasta asegurarse de que los chicos estaban dormidos. Desde su ángulo veía claramente al convertido clonado, quien observaba las estrellas. No podía darse el lujo de dejarlo a solas mientras él dormía, podría ser peligroso.

Pero el muchacho sólo estaba sentado… hablando solo. El hombre parecía intrigado con lo que decía, pero más se sorprendió cuando escuchó que se reía, muy de mala gana, pero lo hacía al fin.

"La vida es tan estúpida… tan estúpida. Como esa niña, la bola de grasa y "el que todo lo sabe". Estúpido simio parlante". Paul supo de inmediato quien era ese último y estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie y callar al chico, pero aún sentía curiosidad por lo que decía, considerando que estaba confiado en que nadie lo escuchaba. "Es todo tan estúpido…", suspiró.

Silencio. A lo lejos susurraba el viento, más allá lo que pareció ser un camión se perdió en la noche, viajando desde los confines del país para ir a parar a otras latitudes semejantes.

"Y aun así, a pesar de todo, sigo sintiendo que esto es lo que…", abruptamente se puso de pie y se paseó por el campamento otra vez. Paul se mantuvo quieto y callado, esperando a no ser notado, pero Mewtwo, con la misma rapidez con la que abandonó la roca, se metió al saco e intentó dormir.

No volvió a moverse por lo que el hombre, imaginando que el chico ya no era consciente, decidió que había pasado mucho tiempo despierto.

….

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el sol ni siquiera había salido, Mewtwo fue despertado por una patada, no muy fuerte, pero aun así bastante potente. Gruñó por la poca suavidad y en un segundo se incorporó para hacer frente a lo que sea que no tuviese capacidad vocal. Pero resultó ser Paul, quien al sentir el desafío, miró al chico de manera altiva y le ordenó seguirlo.

Kawara ya estaba despierto, restregándose los ojos un poco más allá, dispuesto a comenzar a moverse.

"¿A dónde vamos?", preguntó el chico clonado abrazándose a sí mismo producto del frío matutino. "Aún no sale el sol."

"Lo sé", contestó el hombre arrimando los sacos de dormir frente a la entrada de la carpa. "Vamos en busca de la planta y ustedes van a acompañarme…¿o qué? ¿Acaso creíste que te dejaría a solas con Francy y Emma?"

Mewtwo sólo rodó los ojos y trató de no temblar, pero estaba congelándose y muriendo de sueño.

"No me interesan, ya te lo dije", lo siguió mientras el humano se alejaba. "Sólo quiero saber…", bostezó, "¿por qué vamos tan temprano?"

"Porque el bus de regreso sale de la terminal a las diez de la mañana. A las nueve quiero estar allá, necesitaremos unas dos horas para llegar y un poco más en la búsqueda. Tengo todo calculado, son las cinco, si no encontramos la planta antes de las siete, tristemente ustedes se quedarán sin antídoto."

El chico lo miró frunciendo el ceño, sabiendo que el humano era capaz de deleitarse con el padecimiento.

"Eres despreciable", le dijo, pero Paul sólo se arriscó de hombros y siguió caminando. Entonces Mewtwo notó que el líder del grupo llevaba una chaqueta y una gorra para protegerse del frío, sin ofrecerle a él o a Kawara, algo para mantener el calor.

Sabía que ahora no contaba con el hombre para nada, Emma lo detestaba y Francesca, tal vez, podría servirle de apoyo, pero estaba dormida. Kawara era tan sólo un niño y no entendía de gente mal de la cabeza o cosas semejantes. Caminaba a su lado, en completo silencio, también abrazando su cuerpo para capear las bajas temperaturas.

Mewtwo bostezó otra vez, ahora con mucha más fuerza y luego casi cae de bruces al no darse cuenta de que una roca se cruzó en su camino.

"¿Qué te pasa?", le preguntó Paul. "¿En qué estás pensando?"

"Tengo sueño", susurró.

"Pues tuviste toda la noche para dormir"

"…"

"¿O qué? ¿Qué estuviste haciendo en ese rato?"

"Nada que te importe"

"Porque no veo que Kawara se queje"

"¡Agh!", gruñó de repente. "No puedo dormir de noche, ¿está bien? Me acostumbré a la vida nocturna y…"

"De fiesta en fiesta, ¿no?"

"¡Ahg! Contigo no se puede razonar", y se adelantó rápidamente.

Entonces caminaron por mucho rato. Paul buscaba entre los arbustos y pastizales una planta totalmente descocida para los chicos, así que se vieron imposibilitados de ayudarle. Aunque realmente el hombre no los necesitaba, sólo los había llevado para no quitarles los ojos de encima, nada más.

Mewtwo se subió a una gran roca y ahí se quedó para recibir los primeros rayos del sol. Siendo humano se sentía feliz de ver a la estrella más cercana al planeta y Kawara pronto lo imitó. Ambos parecían vigilar el campo en donde el hombre hurgaba la tierra, hasta que, de repente, éste se puso de pie y alzó como una bandera lo que sería la planta que los volvería a la normalidad.

Era de color rojo, semejante al aloe vera, pero con hojas aun más grandes y con menos espinas. La blandía orgulloso, luego tomó unas cuantas más y les gritó a los muchachos que era hora de volver.

"Tienen suerte de encontrar a alguien honesto como yo. Fácilmente pude ignorar todo y simular nunca hallarla".

"Pero aquí estas, siendo un ejemplo a seguir", le dijo Mewtwo cuando se le acercó. "No como yo, que soy un vil farsante. Debería aprender de ti sin duda."

"Muévete, chico gracioso", le contestó el humano y volvieron al campamento.

"Mewtwo, ahora seremos normales otra vez, ¿cierto?", le preguntó Kawara.

"Así parece"

"¡Qué bien!", exclamó el chico con júbilo. "¡Podré volver con mi mama!"

"Sí Kawara, podrás volver con tu familia, deben extrañarte mucho."

Por fin este trámite se había terminado.

….

Lo que siguió a eso fue solo el resultado de los cálculos que había hecho Paul. Llegaron al campamento y desarmaron todo, apagaron las pocas brasas que aun quedaban, enterrándolas para evitar cualquier desgracia, empacaron lo ocupado y dejaron el terreno tal y como lo habían encontrado. Francesca, amablemente les entregó su frazada a los chicos para que caminaran juntos y abrigados, cosa que agradecieron sin duda, ya que el frío seguía latente en el ambiente. Pero las dos horas de caminata pronto les regresó el calor al cuerpo y ya no necesitaron su "abrigo".

El día prometía ser hermoso, la brisa era suave y fresca y los pájaros cantaban al sol entre los árboles con genuina alegría. Mewtwo y Kawara pensaban en sus vidas salvajes, entre troncos y pastizales, muy lejos de edificios, humanos y todo rastro de civilización. Ya faltaba muy poco para volver a esa forma de vida, se decía el chico de cabello gris, muy poco. Y sin embargo, su expresión no mostraba ansiedad o alegría. En ese momento no supo porqué.

Dos horas pasaron y Paul y Emma compraban los pasajes de regreso mientras los más jóvenes del grupo los esperaban en un banco. Se encontraban en silencio, sólo observan a los pasajeros que abordaban y dejaban los distintos buses que llegaban y partían. Un espectáculo calculado, una rutina fría y aburrida que los mantenía sumidos en la más completa monotonía.

Pero Mewtwo miraba a Francesca de reojo, como si pretendiera decirle algo que no podía ser escuchado por otro. Quería que la chica desviara su mirada hacia él, sin embargo, cuando por fin ella, tal vez sintiendo ese cosquilleo en la nuca al estar siendo observada, giró la cabeza en la dirección en donde el ex – pokémon se encontraba…

"Hora de volver a casa", dijo Paul cuando se les acercó. "Ese es nuestro bus", lo señaló, "hemos llegado justo a tiempo."

Mewtwo gruñó levemente y se puso de pie, ahora sin mirar a nadie. Entonces sólo se acercaron al medio de transporte, pusieron el equipaje en el maletero y se despidieron de la brisa suave y del bello día.

"Es una lástima no haber podido ir al festival de las flores", comentó Emma. "Tenías que echarlo a perder ", se dirigió a su hermano.

"No sabes lo que dices", contestó él y luego subió.

En esta ocasión, la distribución de asientos fue diferente. En primer lugar, compraron sólo cuatro pasajes y no cinco, por lo que tres integrantes tendrían que acomodarse en dos asientos. Y como era de esperar, bajo su nuevo y criticado "estado psicótico", Paul acordó en que todos los hombres se sentaran juntos, sin embargo, la ira maternal de su hermana lo obligó a quedarse solo con Mewtwo. La mujer y Francesca compartirían su lugar con el niño de cabello rosa.

Entonces el grupo más grande pasó el tiempo conversando, haciendo observaciones del paisaje y pensando en cómo se había transformado el viaje. Muy diferente al asiento de atrás, en donde reinaba el más completo de los silencios.

Como Paul no estaba dispuesto a entablar una charla amistosa con Mewtwo, éste simplemente se acomodó un poco y resolvió que las doce horas de viaje las pasaría en su propio mundo, siguiendo con su propio metabolismo. Porque no era un capricho, él de verdad estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse despierto durante toda la jornada diurna.

Los demás no lo sabían, no entendían las razones por las que el pokémon, ahora convertido en un chico cualquiera, había escogido la vida bajo las estrellas para estar consciente, iluminado sólo por el débil resplandor de esas tan lejanas bolas de gas. Así era su existencia, casi desconocida, pasando lo más desapercibido posible.

Cualquiera pensaría que se había convertido en un cobarde, en alguien que no se atrevía a alzar la cara a la luz del sol, a los ojos del mundo, que prefería por sobre todas las cosas quedarse lejos, apartado, sin contacto fraternal de ninguna categoría. Cualquiera pensaría que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, se avergonzaba de sí mismo y de su vida tan… falsa. Cualquiera podría pensar eso y más y fácilmente podría jactarse de haber acertado.

Miraba el ajetreo de la ciudad, las personas desapareciendo a su derecha por el rabillo del ojo. Nunca los volvería a ver, estaba seguro de ello, y sin embargo, esa masa de seres humanos viviendo como autómatas bajo un sistema creado para hacerlos felices consumiendo, esas criaturas que no conocían nada de este muchacho que ahora, con los párpados caídos, simplemente se perdía en su movimiento, ellos, como un conjunto, era lo que lo obligó a ocultarse.

Ocultarse, huir como un cobarde, como el culpable del más grande de los crímenes.

Mewtwo sabía perfectamente que sus antecedentes no estaban limpios, que en su vida perteneciente al Equipo Rocket había cometido fechorías que tal vez enloquecerían al más duro de los oyentes. Sabía que, de existir una vida después de la muerte, tendría un boleto expreso al infierno sin escalas y sin posibilidad de apelar a perdón. Sin embargo, también tenía conocimiento de que muchos humanos podrían acompañarlo en el trayecto al reino de las llamas y el azufre, sabía que otros se lo merecían aun más que él, y que esas personas vivían tranquilas, sin el menor peso en la conciencia.

No como él… definitivamente no como él.

¿Cómo cambiar las cosas? ¿Cómo eliminar esa carga? ¿Cómo comenzar otra vez? ¿Cómo sentirse digno de vivir sin esa terrible vergüenza? Porque por una parte era un gran pecador y por otra era el resultado de la falta de otros. Los humanos quisieron jugar a ser dioses así que no encontraron nada más divertido que dedicarse a mezclar genes, a darle conciencia a la criatura, usarla a su antojo y después llenarlo de odio, aunque esto último lo hayan hecho sin darse cuenta.

Entonces, cuando pensaba en lo difícil y compleja que era su vida espiritual, cuando se veía a sí mismo como un paria que trataba de armar patéticamente un existir para creer que tenía un propósito, en ese momento se hizo la pregunta.

Si realmente se sentía tan mal siendo un pokémon, cuando su vida no había sido más que una repetición constante de recuerdos cruentos, cuando su cuerpo, su reflejo en el agua o en un cristal roto no era más que una burla a ese sentimiento, entonces ¿Por qué quería ser pokémon otra vez? ¿Qué iba a ganar con eso?

"Nada", susurró somnoliento. "Absolutamente nada."

Y lo sabía a la perfección. Volver a la normalidad solamente sería retornar a esa niebla que lo seguía a diario, esas palabras, esas miradas, todo aquello que no le permitía la paz.

"_Hoy…", susurró, "hoy… por fin soy alguien completo…"_

Entonces, agobiado por el sueño y la intranquilidad, cerró los ojos, se dio los "dulces sueños" y decidió dejarse caer a los brazos de Morfeo.

Lo primero que sintió fue el ruido característico de un vehículo moviéndose, por lo que, luego de recordar toda su realidad, supuso que todavía estaba en el bus y que el viaje no se había terminado.

Alzó un poco la cabeza para encontrar, obviamente, el asiento de adelante. Miró por la ventana y descubrió que hace muy poco había atardecido, luego se giró hacia la izquierda y allí estaba Paul, dormido con la boca abierta y un periódico en el vientre.

No tenía idea de la hora ni de cuánto faltaba, así que con mucha suavidad se incorporó y se asomó hacia el asiento de adelante, pero lo que halló no fue muy alentador, ya que los tres miembros del grupo también descansaban y no parecían interesados en volver a la realidad. Sin embargo sintió que alguien debía estar despierto en ese momento. ¿Qué tal si el bus seguía con su trayecto y finalmente el viaje acababa al otro lado del país?

Se dejó caer otra vez en su asiento y, sabiendo que lo que iba a hacer era algo molesto, no vio más opción que despertar a Paul. Así que lo meció suavemente en el hombro y esperó a que el humano estuviese consciente por completo.

"¿Qué quieres?", le preguntó con frialdad y dureza.

"Saber en dónde estamos y cuánto falta", contestó el chico con la misma actitud, sin dejarse intimidar por el hombre.

Entonces él, mirando por la ventana, asintió levemente y comentó un "ya vamos a llegar" que sin duda era una respuesta para sí mismo, ya que ignoró por completo a Mewtwo cuando éste le preguntó "¿y bien?"

Paul se acomodó otra vez en su lugar, hojeó el diario que supuestamente leía, lo cerró, bostezó y se quedó quieto. El ex – pokémon no vio más posibilidad que esperar el veredicto del guía, aunque supuso que despertaría a los demás en el momento indicado y que se dedicaría con férrea convicción a hacerle la ley del hielo.

Y Mewtwo, infantilmente, estaba decidido a hacer lo mismo.

Cualquiera podría pensar entonces, en que ambos eran un par de niñitos obstinados.

…

Y finalmente el tiempo pasó y el hombre se dedicó a despertar a sus compañeros de viaje, quienes a regañadientes se vieron en la obligación de volver a la realidad y abandonar el bus.

Luego de eso, liderados una vez más por Paul, esperaron el autobús y pasados varios minutos, se encontraban caminando de regreso a la casa del bosque, mientras las estrellas los vigilaban desde el cielo.

En ese punto recordaban como había sido el inicio de la travesía. Cuando Kawara no podía caminar correctamente, cuando no tenía idea de lo que era un bus, cuando creía con férrea convicción que el dios pokémon Arceus, les había dado el desafío de pasar por una época de transformación para entrenar.

Francesca pensaba en cuando descubrió al joven de cabello gris leyendo una nota a la mujer que lo acompañaba en el autobús. En cambio Emma se preguntaba qué había hecho Paul con los pantalones orinados que compró en el centro comercial.

Pero el hombre, como era obvio, sólo tenía un pensamiento: hacer la pócima y revelar la verdad sobre los chicos, ver a Mewtwo hundirse en su mentira y enseñarle una lección a su hija y a su hermana: a no conmoverse con la historia de algún loco suelto, sin importar cuán adorable o temperamental fuera.

Allí, frente a ellos, poco a poco apareció la casa, así que el humano, acelerando el paso, se adelantó, abrió la puerta y entró, diciendo que no saldría de su laboratorio sino hasta haber terminado la pócima. Y así fue, porque durante el resto de la jornada no lo volvieron a ver, cosa que extrañó a las mujeres. ¿No iba a encerrarse con los chicos para no perderlos de vista?

Sinceramente Emma agradeció ese descuido de su hermano, dado que podría disfrutar de Kawara un poco más antes de verlo otra vez convertido en un mew.

"Mañana tal vez volverás a ser por fin un pokémon", comentó Francesca a Mewtwo, sintiéndose libre de hablarle sin las trabas que imponía su padre. "Si eres tan poderoso como dices, por favor perdónanos la vida y no destruyas todo."

"…". Él la miró un momento como si no la hubiese escuchado bien. Hace ya mucho tiempo que alguien le había dirigido la palabra en un tono amable.

"Es decir, tengo proyectos a futuro, ya sabes. Soy muy joven para morir, apenas tengo 21 años, mi vida no puede acabar así."

"Bueno… tal vez considere no matarte.", dijo él.

"Gracias."

"Pero no por eso quiere decir que no desearás la muerte." Y le sonrió con completa maldad en su mirar, por lo que la muchacha se congeló en un instante y ya no pudo caminar más.

"No te preocupes", le dijo Kawara. "Mi amigo que dijo que Mewtwo es así, siempre amenaza con "maldad" pero al final no hace mucho."

"Con que sí, ¿eh?", contestó el aludido. "Ya veremos cuando sea normal."

"Como quieras."

La chica aun así se lo quedó mirando con espanto. Emma caminaba adelante, obviamente llevando de la mano a su ángel rosa. Más atrás iba el motivo de su miedo, quien se volteó un poco y se rió de su rostro de horror, con una expresión que podría traducirse en un: _por favor, ¿no ves que estamos bromeando? _

La muchacha se tranquilizó y siguió adelante.

Al llegar a casa, Emma de inmediato corrió a tomar un baño, por lo que Francesca se dirigió a la cocina para preparar una cena rápida, ya que no había comido desde hace mucho y consideraba importante el dormir con el estómago lleno.

Los chicos entonces, sin tener mucho que hacer, se sentaron en el sofá a esperar. Paul se había encerrado en su laboratorio bajo llave, ya que cuando su hija quiso entrar para preguntarle que quería para la cena, descubrió la puerta cerrada y desde el interior su padre le dijo que no saldría sino hasta el día siguiente.

"Psicótico", le contestó Francesca y regresó a la cocina justo cuando Emma había hecho ingreso también. Luego de un cruce de palabras, la chica volvió a la sala diciendo que la mujer había resuelto hacer, además del arroz que cocinaba la joven, un poco de ensalada y hamburguesas de soja. Los chicos sólo se miraron y arriscaron los hombros, ya que no había probado antes tales platillos.

Entonces la humana fue al baño para asearse también, Kawara se dejó caer en el respaldo del sofá y pronto comenzó a cabecear, ya que, a pesar de que había dormido durante gran parte del viaje, aún tenía sueño. Por lo tanto, Mewtwo se quedó solo y aburrido, así que se puso de pie y salió a la terraza.

La temperatura del exterior era agradable, la noche era fresca. No había luna, pero las estrellas iluminaban suavemente el bosque. La brisa corría por entre los árboles y muchos ruidos de criaturas nocturnas emergían desde los arbustos.

El chico de cabello gris se sentó en donde se encontraba Emma cuando los vio por primera vez. Allí se acomodó, con los codos en la mesa y apoyó la barbilla en sus manos para observar la negrura del paisaje.

Ya no tenía la visión suficiente como para distinguir lo que se mostrara frente a él, no poseía una habilidad psíquica que le señalara sin necesitar de sus sentidos comunes sobre la vida expresada en la lejanía. Era un simple ser humano sentado en la terraza de una casa que no era la suya.

Suspiro con un poco de pesar y luego cerró los ojos. Adentro Kawara se había quedado definitivamente dormido y Emma iba y venía en la cocina. Escuchó que Francesca acabó con su baño y que cambiaría su ropa por algo más cómodo y limpio.

"Mañana seré normal otra vez… mañana." ¿Pero por qué no se sentía ansioso? Por fin había llegado el momento que concluía todo este largo viaje, el resultado de una singular travesía. Cuando se transformó, no tenía esperanza alguna de volver a ser normal, pero ahora ahí estaba, mañana sería otra vez él mismo, podría volar, su habilidad psíquica por fin estaría de regreso, todo.

Sin embargo, algo había cambiado durante el viaje, pero no sabía en qué momento se produjo tal revolución. Cuando comenzó, ansiaba como nada el volver a ser él, pero ahora… en este momento…

¿Qué era, qué paso? ¿Qué era lo que quería, lo que no quería?

Una chica le dijo que no creía que fuera humano, viajó en un bus durante horas, la misma muchacha le curó la espalda, terminó perdido en un parque y golpeado por un montón de borrachos, lo descubrieron leyendo y pronto pasó de ser "el convertido" al "psicópata demente". Fueron cosas estúpidas y molestas que a cualquiera le gustaría olvidar. Volver a la normalidad era mejor, ser el que siempre fue, con sus poderes, con su propio cuerpo…su cuerpo.

Sintió algo extraño en su pecho cuando recordó su reflejo en el agua, una suerte de presión, un algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Su rostro pokémon, su cuerpo, sus orejas, su cola, todo, era esa visión la que lo molestaba de una forma constante y dolorosa.

"Ah, aquí estás, creí que habías huido", escuchó a su lado. Se volteó entonces para encontrar a Francesca bajo el umbral de la puerta. "Mi tía dice que la cena pronto estará lista, se ha empeñado mucho en darles una deliciosa "última cena"". Y se rió, pero al notar que Mewtwo tal vez no entendía lo que quería decir o simplemente no estaba de humor, carraspeó y miró hacia el bosque. "Mañana podrás volver a tu casa"

"Yo no tengo casa"

"Es una forma de hablar", le contestó ella con la intención de volver a la sala, mas antes de dar un paso, el chico convertido la detuvo.

"Niña…", le dijo dando paso a un largo silencio.

"…". Francesca esperó, volteada hacia él, quien al estar sentado hacia el bosque, estaba dándole la espalda a la muchacha.

"Quería darte las gracias por lo que hiciste antes"

"Oh"

"Por defenderme frente a tu padre cuando…", carraspeó, "cuando había perdido toda esperanza de volver a la normalidad."

"…"

"Yo…quería agradecer antes, pero no podía hablarte, ¿recuerdas?"

"Sí, lo sé, pero…"

"Es increíble que esté recibiendo otra vez órdenes de un humano", la irrumpió. "Han pasado años desde la última vez."

"Tú…como pokémon, ¿perteneciste a alguien?", le preguntó ella con interés en la historia pasada del chico, mas éste simplemente negó con la cabeza y le dijo que prefería no hablar de eso. "Está bien, perdón si te toqué una fibra sensible…aunque a veces pienso que de sensible tienes lo de simpático", y se rió. Entonces él se volvió y casi la fulmina con la mirada. "Era una broma, por Dios, Mewtwo, tienes un pésimo sentido del humor."

"…"

"Habrá que arreglar eso algún día, ¿no crees?"

"Bah"

"¡Y tan orgulloso! ¿No puedes ser sincero con tus sentimientos mirando a la persona involucrada?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Que al menos pudiste mirarme para agradecer, ¿no?", y él recordó que Kawara, estando en el parque, le había dicho algo muy parecido.

"Ese es asunto mío."

"Sí, se llama orgullo y te puede volver arrogante, ¿sabes? Más de lo que ya eres."

"…"

"Lo eres tanto que, a pesar de que te defendí frente a mi padre, jamás me perdonaste por lo que pasó en la terminal"

"Ah, imaginé que con todo esto, eso era obvio."

"Pero que…", pareció molesta ella. "Es increíble, eres tan…¡tan inmaduro!" y él se arriscó de hombros.

"Tú también eres orgullosa, me lo dijiste en el bus"

"Sí, lo sé, pero aun así me decidí a ayudarte, a curarte la espalda y a admitir que me había equivocado. ¿Y tú? Te ayudo y... ¿no recibo tu perdón?"

"Cuando digo que es obvio es porque lo es. ¿Cómo crees que voy a olvidar eso?"

"…"

"Es lo que me pesaba. El hecho de no haberte perdonado y que aun así tú me hayas defendido."

"…"

"Te perdono por eso y...gracias", y se volteó para no mirarla.

"Sé más humilde, Mewtwo. Con todo, con la vida, con los demás, con tu forma de ser. No hay nada de malo en querer agradecer a alguien por algo que te haya ayudado antes. De hecho, es muy bueno, demuestra que sí te importan los demás al punto de querer hacerlos sentir bien."

"Ah, ¿y tú crees que me importas?"

"Eso dímelo tú."

"…"

"Bien, supongo que voy a ayudarle a mi tía, ya que nuestra gran conversación pronto se convertirá en lucha libre", y se volteó una vez más para entrar, pero…

"Espera", le ordenó el convertido, obligándola a regresar. "Quiero preguntarte algo"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Por qué me defendiste frente a tu padre?". Ahora la miraba directamente a los ojos, aunque su expresión bajo ninguna circunstancia demostraba la humildad que esperaba Francesca.

"…"

"Tú… tú también me viste leer", bajó la voz en las últimas palabras. "Tú creíste que yo era un ser humano, pero cuando él me acuso de lo mismo, tú me defendiste… ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿por qué estabas en desacuerdo con él?"

"Bueno…yo…", no podía simplemente decirle que Kawara le había contado gran parte de su historia. Se suponía que la vigilancia de su madre y amigos era secreta, Mewtwo jamás debía enterarse. Pero ahí estaba él, esperando una respuesta a algo que tal parecía, no tenía cabida en su lógica. Francesca se acarició la nuca y caminó un poco hasta llegar al borde de la terraza. "¿Acaso no puedo ser amable contigo y ya?"

"No se trata de eso."

"Mh…". Ambos guardaron silencio durante varios minutos. Adentro Emma seguía con los quehaceres mientras tarareaba una alegre canción.

"Quiero preguntarte otra cosa", le dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica, tal vez, no iba contestar la anterior cuestión. "Aprovechando el tiempo en que puedo hablar contigo sin que me amenacen con la cárcel."

"¿Qué?"

"De verdad, ¿no existe algo que me delate como pokémon?". Francesca se volteó hacia él y encontró sus ojos, que ahora, con la reinante oscuridad, habían perdido todo color y se veían casi negros. Parecía estar esperando una respuesta particular, la chica sentía que, para hacerlo sentir bien debía decir: _por supuesto que sí, Mewtwo, eres un pokémon, es obvio que lo eres. _Pero no podía hacerlo, le era imposible,

"Kawara me dijo en el bus que tú… bueno, que tú eres un pokémon clonado y que peleaste contra su amigo hace mucho tiempo." Mewtwo pareció molesto con el hecho de que la humana supiera sobre sus orígenes. Fue muy sutil, sin embargo claramente la chica vio como sus puños ejercían más fuerza en el agarre y su ceño se fruncía ligeramente. Se sintió algo nerviosa, pero luego de un escalofríos , continuó ."Supuse entonces que, de ser un pokémon creado, debiste pasar mucho tiempo rodeado de humanos, por lo tanto aprendiste de ellos más que de otros pokémon. Creo que…no sé cómo lo hiciste", mintió, "pero supongo que el contacto humano hizo que aprendieras a leer. Tu comportamiento también es un reflejo de eso."

"…"

"Eso es lo que creo. Y, refiriéndome directamente a tu pregunta…", guardó silencio un momento. Él sólo parpadeó un par de veces, frunciendo el ceño ante lo que lo molestaba. No había algo que mostrara que de verdad era un pokémon y él sabia que eso era simplemente porque ese "algo" era nada más y nada menos que su cuerpo, el mismo que lo frustraba con su solo recuerdo. No tenía ahora su verdadera identidad corporal, ¿cómo la chica podría entonces ver algo de pokémon en él?

La muchacha se sentó a su lado y suspiró mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.

"Es difícil pensar que eres un pokémon, ¿sabes? Te veo y sé que tu pelo es de ese color porque así es de verdad y que tus ojos también, porque, ¿dónde encuentras ojos de ese color sin usar lentes de contacto? Pero tu forma de ser, las cosas que haces, como te mueves, como hablas, todo; Mewtwo, parece algo que haría un ser humano y no un pokémon. Tu temperamento es bastante complicado, pero hay mucha gente así e incluso peor, no eres el rey del drama, eso es obvio. Pero…el punto que quiero tocar es que, aunque busque y re- busque en ti, no voy a encontrar algo que te delate como pokémon."

"…"

"¿Cómo es tu vida siendo un pokémon?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"A que si, al menos para mí, eres tan humano, entonces como te desenvuelves frente a otros pokémon. Ellos tienen un comportamiento estándar, no te parece, lo que llamamos instinto animal y…frente a ti o tú con ellos, eso debe ser…eh…"

"¿Incómodo?"

"Bueno, un poco, tal vez en el fondo se sienten confundidos al ver a un pokémon que de alguna u otra manera actúa como un ser humano."

"…"

"Kawara no parece frustrado, pero, según entiendo, los pokémon legendarios tienen un "qué sé yo" que los hace superiores a los demás, al punto casi de que pueden entender a los humanos. Kawara no se ve incómodo ante ti, pero si lo comparamos con otro pokémon, uno salvaje y común…"

"Para él soy un fenómeno"

"…". Ella lo miró a su lado, seguía con el ceño fruncido, pero ahora tenía las manos juntas sobre la pequeña mesa que compartían. Se veía tan frustrado, tan molesto con todo. Francesca pensó que, de un momento a otro, el chico simplemente se pondría de pie y saldría huyendo.

"La verdad…", suspiró, "la verdad es que yo los entiendo, sé que yo no soy…bueno, es obvio que no soy natural y supongo que los otros pokémon pueden captar eso con facilidad."

"…"

"Te mentiría si te dijera que no es complejo vivir así"

"¿Sabiéndote de una forma pero viéndote de otra?"

"Mh"

"Pero Mewtwo, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta más personal?"

"De que puedes hacer la pregunta, puedes. Ahora, el que te responda es otra cosa"

"Ha", se rió de mala gana. "Bueno, ¿de verdad tú quieres volver a ser un pokémon?"

"…"

"Entendiendo que es incómodo para ti ser como eres frente a los demás, y sabiendo que encajas muy bien siendo humano, ¿no te gustaría…?"

"…"

"¿No te gustaría quedarte así?".

Silencio. Tal pareció por un momento que Mewtwo no había escuchado a la chica, ya que se quedó en la misma posición sin que su cuerpo revelara algún indicio de frustración mas allá de la que ya sentía. Ella lo esperó y esperó y supuso al fin que no iba a conseguir una respuesta.

Pero él pensaba en ese momento en su existencia desde el día en que dejó atrás su pasado delictual. Se vio a sí mismo observando a las personas, rehuyendo la caza como si fuera lo más abominable de todas las acciones, buscando refugio como lo haría un ser humano y, lo más importante de todo, aprendiendo a leer.

Esos días, esas largas horas oculto tras la ventana, repitiendo una y otra vez las sílabas, las palabras, repasando luego con una rama en el suelo todo lo nuevo que había aprendido.

Eso no lo haría un pokémon, esa era una habilidad humana, exclusivamente humana. Esa era, sin lugar a dudas, la prueba de lo que él en verdad era en su interior: un ser humano.

"Mewtwo…"

"…"

"Tú me hiciste dos preguntas y no sé si he contestado alguna"

"…"

"Yo…eh…"

"…"

"Mewtwo… las cosas han cambiado bastante desde que te vi en el bosque gritándole a Kawara, ¿sabes?"

"Lo sé", contestó y la chica suspiró aliviada. Por un momento pensó que él simplemente se había perdido en su mundo y la había dejado hablando sola.

"Pero…eh…", y guardó silencio mirando el bosque lejano. "¿Qué es eso?"

"¿Qué?", alzó la vista el hacia los árboles, pensando en los muchos peligros que podían amenazarlo siendo ahora un humano. "¿Qué sucede, qué viste?"

"…"

"¿Qué pasa?", se volteó hacia ella con interés por lo que fuera que Francesca hubiese visto en el bosque. Sin embargo, cuando la tuvo frente a sus ojos, la chica se acercó con rapidez y con mucha suavidad se atrevió a besarle la mejilla.

Por un instante él creyó que el mundo se había detenido. Todas sus cavilaciones dieron un paso al costado, quedando su mente en un completo estado de shock. Sus músculos, concordando con la parálisis intelectual, no pudieron reaccionar ante la pequeña muestra de afecto de Francesca, quien, luego de quedarse unos segundos sintiendo el contacto de sus labios con la mejilla del clonado convertido, regresó a su lugar.

Muchas sensaciones se cruzaron en su mente y cuerpo en general, tantas que ya no pudo darles un sentido. Jamás lo habían besado y el que lo hiciera un humano era…bueno, definitivamente no halló las palabras para expresarlo.

Cuando la chica volvió a su lugar, se sonrió al verlo en un estado completamente paralizado.

"Vaya, contigo puedo hablar toda la vida sin poder llegar a un consenso, pero con un pequeño beso, te dejé mudo."

"..."

"¿Dónde quedó el testarudo y duro de roer que estaba aquí conmigo?", se puso de pie.

"..."

"Después de todo, eso sirve para demostrarte que no eres un pokémon para mí, sino un chico al que, tal vez y sólo tal vez, podría considerar un amigo, pero eres tan complejo Mewtwo, tan complejo." Suspiró y se alejó hacia el interior de la casa, no obstante, antes de entrar, se volteó hacia el otra vez. "Creí que ibas a matarme, pero con esto me doy cuenta de que no eres tan duro como creí, que tienes algo dulce y rosado de buena persona en el fondo... en el fondo completamente humano. Porque si hubiese besado a un pokémon, a éste no le afectaría tanto como a ti. Un pokémon no comprende lo que es un beso." Y sin más, volvió a la cocina a ayudar a su tía.

En tanto Mewtwo, poco a poco reaccionó, pero ya no tenía deseos de comer.


End file.
